Gacha Power
by StreamingViking
Summary: Self-Insert Fic: Doing Zelretch's dirty work by traveling across the Omniverse with best Stick, Dog, and EX-Luck. Will contain Lemons. Worlds Visited: Bleach/RWBY & Monster Hunter/ Dead will be rewritten
1. Chapter 1 - I Need A Hero

Description: Doing Zelretch's dirty by traveling across the Omniverse with best Stick, Dog, and EX-Luck.

xxx

When people go to sleep in their bed. They usually wake up in them too but, apparently not me. For I did not wake up laying down in my comfy ass bed but, instead I woke up sitting. On a bench.

"Where the hell," And I immediately stopped talking. For the voice that came out of my mouth wasn't the one I was used to hearing. It wasn't a male one but, a female one.

My sleep heavy eyes widened fully, and as I didn't want to, I looked down and saw two bumps constrained in white clothing. And for extra measure, I put a hand down between to confirm, that yes. There was a hole now, where a certain protrusion had been.

I removed my from my crotch and slumped against the bench. For I couldn't even muster any anger over my situation. For this was on my very long list of fantasies, so I felt nothing but, frustration and annoyance over getting rule sixty-three'd. But, I did promise to kick the dick who did this to me in the dick.

For it was very obvious, what had happened to me. I had obviously been ROB'ed and placed into some fictional setting, along with a new _female_ body. That wasn't just a gender bend version of my old one. Since this one, I just noticed had orange hair. When mine had black hair. And not mention the clothes I was wearing looked familiar.

I just sighed and put it away for later to think about, for I needed to find out which setting I was in, see if I gained the powers of the setting or other powers and mucking my way to victory as was the SB/SV way.

I was about to stand up but, before my ass was even a centimeter of the bench. I heard a loud "FOU!" to my left.

I turned around and saw a little white creature, that had what looked like a letter in front of its paws. A little smile found a place on my face as I now knew I had to kick in the dick and now I also recognized my clothes, for I was apparently in the body of Gudako.

"Fou." Said the greatest murderer of humanity once again and pushed the letter towards me.

"I'm guessing that's for me?"

"Fou." Said the Beats more sternly or at least that what it sounded like to me.

"Fine, fine I read it at once, Jesus," I muttered.

I took the envelope in my hands, opened it and pulled out the letter inside of it. Which was addressed to me? It didn't have my name on it but, Dear Research Subject was written in the beginning which I guessed was me. I made a mental note kick him extra hard in the dick.

I began to read the letter.

 _Dear Research Subject_

 _As you've might have guessed I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Master of The Second True Magic, Wizard Marshall of The Clock Tower, Kicker of Crimson Moon's ass and part-time troll alongside Merlin. And I welcome you to one of my grandest experiments. You might be wondering what that experiment is right?_

I certainly did.

 _If your thoughts were 'I certainly did.' Wait just a moment for I need to explain some things first._

FUCING TEASE! I continued reading.

 _As you might have noticed you have been given a new body for this experiment. For we can both agree that your old one wasn't in tip-top shape. So transferred your Soul to a new one, with the help of one of my colleges. As to why it's female? Well, I had the choice between a male and a female. And I didn't know which to choose, so I flipped a coin, and I got heads so female it was._

My grip on the letter tightened slightly.

 _But, I'm not a total asshole so I've disabled some reproductive functions so you won't have that pesky period thing._

I reluctantly thanked him for that.

 _Now, for the experiment. It is divided into two parts. The first part is a new invention I made, and I need you to test it out. It's in your left jacket pocket._

I checked my pocket and found, what kinda looked like a more advanced version of the Digivice from Data Squad. It was a pearly white color, its design was smooth and sleek, with a blue sphere on the surface, surrounded by a gold ring. There was also no obvious start button.

 _What you're seeing is the new and improved Kaleidostick. It will be your friend and companion on your journey and help you with the experiment. I created this one after the event you know as Grand Order happened and don't worry she won't turn you into a Magical Girl like her sisters would she functions very differently from them. She is voice controlled and to wake her up, you just have to say activate._

Wait what about Fou? Was my question I hoped he addressed it later. I gave the dog a quick look and saw that he was snuggled up to my side and seemingly was reading letter too. I couldn't help smile, for so far the situation wasn't too bad. I continued reading

 _The second part is that anomalies have begun appearing throughout the universes of the omniverse and I need you to fix them by using your new Kaleidostick and also get me a few items from the universes for me to study._

 _Yours truly Zelretch._

 _P.S: I almost forgot this. If you're wondering why Fou is with you, it's because he is now your familiar. As to why it's so that he can get back his former power after resurrecting that marshmallow girl. And your Origin allows you to do that easily. Plus now you have the best pet ever._

I could only groan at the man's so-called humor. I packed away the letter and pulled out my device. I looked down at Fou and gave him a smile. "Well let's do this."

I only got a "Fou." In return.

I held the device in front of me and said. "Activate." The Sphere began to glow, and a holographic screen appeared, floating over it and a voice came from the device.

"Voice recognized. Systems activating. Connecting to the primary user," I exhaled as I felt if something, had just punched me in the stomach. "Connected to the primary user. All Kaleidostick systems are online. God day Mistress how may I help you?" Came the synthetic female voice of the Kalaidotick which sounded awfully familiar.

I looked at the holographic screen which now seemed to be showing a menu. That had various tabs on it which probably led to different functions. "Hm? Good day to you too eh, what's your name?" I asked the Stick, for she hadn't given me one.

"Sorry, Mistress but, these unit has not been given a designation by Creator. Would Mistress like to give this unit a designation?" The voice almost sounded pleading, that she wanted me to give her a name.

"Okay, Your name is," I thought for a few seconds as to what to actually call her. I decided to go with her sisters naming scheme. "Emerald," I said. "Your name is Emerald."

"This unit has excepted the designation, Emerald. Thank you, Mistress." Emerald answered back.

"You to Emerald. So Emerald what can you actually do? Zelretch said that you could help me."

"Well, Mistress I have a great many functions one of my greatest is the Shop function. So Mistress press the Shop tab on the screen." I followed her instructions and pressed the tab. It lit, and the other tabs disappeared, and two new ones showed up. "As you can see there are now two new tabs. As you can read the first is the Servant Shop and the second is the Item Shop. The functions of the Servant Shop allows you to buy Class Cards." I couldn't help but, smile at that. "Class Cards allow you to use the Powers of Heroic Spirits by either Installing or Including the Card and later on the summon them to fight alongside you in battle. Now Mistress press the Servant Shop tab and let us buy a Class Card."

I pressed the tab, it disappeared and made way to a screen that I was very familiar with. OH GOD NO.

"Here Mistress you can buy Class Cards that contain the power of a single Heroic Spirit. You can buy them using a unique currency called Saint Quartz. A Card costs three Quartz. Mistress, you currently have three Quartz so, let's buy a Card. But, Mistress, please bear in mind that the Card you get is completely random, and I have no control over what you get."

"Thanks for the info Emerald. Now let's do this." I said as I looked at the screen and was once again faced with the Gacha. Let's if my Luck held up, I pressed the Buy tab and saw my Quartz disappear. And like in the game a circle appeared, and over it, a card spun around for a few seconds and stopped, showing the image of the Saber Class before giving away to the image Nero. I couldn't help but smile as it seemed that I was indeed lucky.

"Sending Card to storage." Came Emerald's voice and the screen returned to normal.

"Storage?" I asked Emerald.

"Yes, Mistress I can store away Class Cards when they are not in use and Materialize them from there when you need them. Though at the moment I can only store three Cards, you can increase that amount by buying upgrades from the Item Store to increase the size of the Card Storage. Up to ten Cards can you have at maximum Mistress."

"Oh okay but, Emerald could you explain how I get more Saint Quartz and the Item store for me," I asked her.

"Of course Mistress I exist to serve you. Now, Mistress, you can get more Quartz by doing things in the Worlds your being sent to like defeating certain enemies and doing Quests you can also get Quartz by selling your Servants, and you can buy them in the Item Shop, but they are costly. Now, for Item Shop is where you can buy various things like. Items for Casters, upgrades for me and various other things. Items in the in the Item Shop are bought using Saint Shards which you get the same you do Quartz. Though we won't check the shop now since you don't have any Saint Shards." Emerald finished explaining.

"Thanks for telling me that. So, do you know which World we are in and where the anomalies are?" I asked her.

"Sorry Mistress I do not know which World this is and I have checked, there are no anomalies inside my search radius."

I just sighed. "So, I guess we just have to go out and find them?"

"It seems so Mistress."

"Well, get going I guess we don't have all day." I was about to stand up but, another question entered my mind. "Hey Emerald why aren't people looking at us. Since we are talking to each other." For there had been people walking by while I had talked with Emerald, so it was a good question.

"I put a SEP-Field around it's one of the few spells I have at the moment. I'm sorry Mistress I shouldn't have done that without your permission, I just thought."

"Nonono Emerald it's fine, it was a good Idea you did that," I assured the AI as not to cause her more grief over the situation. "Just remember to say it next time."

"Okay Mistress I do that, and I remove the field the moment we get moving. And is there anything else you to ask me, Mistress."

"Yeah, can you talk to me telepathically, So I don't have talk out loud everytime have to ask you something." There were a few moments of silence Emerald spoke again, this time it wasn't out loud.

[Something like this Mistress?] She said inside my head.

Yeah just like that talk to you later Emerald.

I stood up from the bench and stretched and cracked my limbs. I turned and looked down at Fou who was looking up at me. I held out a hand to him and said. "You coming with?"

I was pretty sure he nodded before running up my arm and situating himself in my hair with surprising ease in a way that wasn't annoying ass fuck, so I let him stay.

So now I needed to find where I was. The good thing was that I already had a base. I was in a park, and people all looked Asian so, limited it down to all most every single Anime.

Progress.

I began walking away from my bench following the park road. I walked past a few families on my way and got a few looks from them. Though mostly from the children and I thought that was because of Fou riding on my head.

I walked for a bit longer until I came upon a playground that had lots of families surrounding most of them were having a picnic and children were running on the playset, and others were in the sand.

I couldn't help but, smile as I saw the kids running being all cute and adorable. I giggled as I two boys ran into each other and landed on their buts before laughing at each other.

I was about to continue on, I managed only to take a single step before I heard an earth-shattering boom. It was like a bomb had gone off. I turned around towards where the sound of the explosion had come from. And so had everybody and they no looking in the same direction I was. I could hear people talk to each other about what made that boom. But, I stopped listening to them as I felt it.

A weight.

A weight like I had never felt before.

It was an ocean was trying to crush my soul out of existence.

I was pretty sure I blacked out there, and I was also pretty sure I heard Emerald calling for me.

….

…..

…

"Haaa," was the sound I made as breathed in a large amount of air like I had never breathed before in my life. There was also a lot of coughing as I tried to get my breathing under control and worst was that, my entire body was covered in cold sweat.

Emerald, what happened?

[Oh, Mistress, you're awake. Thank the Root, I was so worried. Something tried to suck out your soul but, I managed to stop it. But, you fell unconscious afterward.]

I could hear her worry and elation which made me smile.

Hear?

My entire body stopped. For besides Emerald the world was quiet. And that was wrong, for it shouldn't be quiet. I should be hearing people walking, adults talking, children playing and babies crying. But, I didn't I only heard silence.

As realization began to set in. I turned my head around, to see something that I never wanted to see in my life.

And there I saw them. Laying on the ground, laying still, not moving, not breathing, eyes were glassy. I saw Fou over by one of the children, he was pushing the boy with his head as trying to wake him up.

I choked.

I didn't know when I was over by the kid. But, before I knew I had ripped his shirt open and my palm was his chest pumping trying to restart the heart.

1, 2, 3, 4, the numbers counted in my head.

[Mistress.]

I heard Emerald say but, I ignored her. 28, 29, 30, I finished and began mouth-to-mouth. I did it twice and went bag to pumping. 1, 2, 3.

[Mistress, please stop.]

I continued to ignore and did mouth-to-mouth again.

[Mistress, stop it isn't going to help him.]

"Emerald, please shut up. If you're not going to help at least call an ambulance." I went back to doing CPR.

[Mistress, listen to me they are all dead. Their Souls have been sucked out. They have no neural activity. All of them are brain dead.]

I ceased doing CPR on the kid. "I know that Emerald," My voice was quiet as tears began leaking down my face. "I know, I know. Have you?" I asked her.

[I have called an Ambulance. I accessed their phones and used the Emergency call service.]

I nodded in approval. Good move Emerald.

I began standing up my legs were shaking a little as I stood. I looked at the boy at my feet and all other dead bodies. "Don't worry I'm going to avenge you now."

For now, I knew where I was. The park, the explosion, the pressure and the soul-sucking. I was in Bleach, and I had just born witness to Yammy's afternoon snack.

I heard another explosion, and I knew I had to be fast.

"Emerald, Card now." My voice was ice cold but, it was filled with anger.

[Materialising]

The Card appeared in my hand and like I had done it a thousand times I placed it on the ground and yelled. "INSTALL!"

The Card flashed with light, and I felt it.

I felt it through my body, as the Heroic Spirits existence overlaid my own, allowing me to utilize its power.

As the light show died down. I gave a single look towards the smoke tower the previous explosion had left.

And then I moved.

I moved so fast even Sound couldn't catch up to me. I moved so fast in such short distance, a normal human brain wouldn't be able to process properly. But, thankfully my new body, allowed me to perceive my speed so that. I felt like I was just running really fast. I also allowed to just move in between trees of the park without hitting them.

And right after I moved, I also summoned **Aestus Estus** to my hands. After I had installed, knowledge had filled my head. It had let me know every skill that Nero had and how to use them.

As I ran and was about to arrive at the next clearing, I focused on what was possibly Nero's most powerful Skill. **Imperial Privilege** was a Skill that temporarily allowed Nero to learn other Skills that should not be possible for her to have. Its primary use was to copy unique Skills from other Servants and using them against them. But, Nero could learn to do things having the right mindset. Like this.

I could totally use her thing, for if a King could do it so could the Emperor, it's just putting a bit of energy into my arms and hitting harder. And Just like that, I had **A-Rank Mana Burst**.

Even though for me it felt like a minute had gone by, less than a second had happened in real time, for me to arrive at my destination with **A-Rank Agility**. I only spent a moment to take in the situation. In front of me stood Ulquiorra with his back to me. In front of him was Yammy who was standing in front of Urahara, Yoruichi, and Orihime with Ichigo of to the side.

I choose my target and attacked. In the blink of an eye, using my speed and **Prana Burst**. I was upon him, my blade's heated edge ready to chop off his head. Though fate seemed to not want it as Ulquiorra spun around and tried to block my attack, with his right arm as he usually did.

However, I could only smile as I saw his teal green eyes widen. As the force and speed of my hit and **Aestus Estus** now 2000 degree edge, sliced right through his **Hierro** decapitating his limp.

He tried a counter-attack with what looked like a **Bala** enhanced punch. But, I had already seen it coming by using **Pesquisa**. Which I had copied from him and all his other Skills, using **Imperial Privilege**. That Skill was seriously OP.

I dodged the punch, and I sent flying towards Yammy using a **Prana Burst** enhanced kick.

As Ulquiorra landed, he quickly regained his footing, and now he and everybody else was looking at me. The Shinigami were looking at me with what I guessed was shock and surprise. Though Yoruichi and Orihime were now over by Ichigo's side, Urahara had not moved and seemed to be keen on observing me.

Yammy was looking at me with confusion as he scratched his head.

Ulquiorra though was looking at me with what I could only think was intrigue. I felt brief flair of power from him, and I saw his arm regenerate. The first to speak up was Yammy.

"Hey, Ulquiorra who is that blond chick? Is she on the list too?" Asked the dumb giant.

"No, Yammy I do not know who that human is but, what I do know is that this woman is not trash." Was the answer from the nihilistic hollow.

Well, that was certainly high praise coming from him.

Ulquiorra gave a quick look at Urahara behind before he looked back at me. "We seem to have hit a predicament. We have two high Captain-Class Shinigami and an unknown who is seemingly on my level. It will be hard for us to leave."

"No," I interrupted him. "You two aren't going anywhere. For you are going to be dead soon." My voice was cold with anger.

There were few moments of silence before Yammy began laughing. "Hahaha, did you hear her Ulquiorra. She thinks that she can kill us, What a laugh and how will you do that girly."

"Like this," I stabbed **Aestus Estus** down into the ground and began chanting " **Behold my glory… Hear the thunderous applause… Sit down and praise… My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell… My Heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!** "

I saw Ulquiorra's eyes expand as if just now realizing what was happening. "Yammy we need to leave now." Was that fear I heard in your voice but, it didn't matter I had already won.

" **Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of The Flamboyant!** " I finished, and the World became something else.

No longer were we in the park but, in what Nero believed to be her greatest creation. Nero's **Noble Phantasm** wasn't a **Reality Marble** since the theater had been built on top of the World and such was more in the line of **High-Thaumaturgy**. It was Spell only available to the Emperor. The Golden Theater was an 'Absolute Imperial Zone' where my word was now law. And such I had only let the Arrancar inside. And there I denied them, I denied the right to leave, I denied them access to their powers and soon I would accomplish their death.

I picked up my sword and pointed it towards the Arrancar. Who had now drawn their **Zanpakuto**?

"Hear me, Espada." And they for who could ignore the **Charisma** of the Emperor. "If you are wondering where you this is my **Noble Phantasm**! This is **Aestus Domus Aurea**! My Golden Theater! For I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! The Emperor of Rome!" I saw Ulquiorra's face light up in recognition. "I am your Jury, your Judge, and your executioner. For your crimes against my people, I sentence you to DEATH!" I lifted **Aestus Estus** into the air both hands and the blade ignited. "Now burn! **Las Saint Claudius!** " I swung, and the fire roared towards the two Espada. They tried to escape the tower of flames but, it was for naught as I did not let them. The fire of **The Original Flame** spread and caught them.

They tried to release their swords but, nothing happened for they were keys to their true power. And keys were not allowed to be used inside The Golden Theater. Even the King's Key could not be used without my permission.

And so I heard them scream as the fire burned them alive and turned them into cinders. I quelled the flames and left nothing but, ash behind.

[2 Saint Quartz and 40000 Saint Shards gained Mistress.]

Not now Emerald.

I let the theater vanish. And I was once again standing in the park. I turned around to see the Shinigami starring at me with shocked faces even Urahara had lost his composure.

"I bid you a good day," I said before I vanished via **Sonido** and arrived back at the playground where Fou was dutifully waiting for me. The paramedics hadn't arrived yet but, I could hear the sirens. I dismissed **Aestus Estus** and picked up Fou. "Thanks for waiting for me boy." I vanished in another **Sonido** and did so a few more times until I landed in a random alley somewhere in Karakura Town.

There I finally uninstalled the card and dropped to my knees in exhaustion. I felt like I had just run a marathon.

[That is no surprise Mistress. You almost used up your entire **Od** reserves just now.]

I blinked. Wait, **Od** not **Prana**?

[Of course Mistress you haven't unlocked your **Magic Circuits** yet, so you only have **Od** for now. And no Mistress I can't unlock them for you, and you can't use the Store to do so.]

She said before I even asked the questions.

So you said I got Shards?

[Yes, Mistress, you gained 2 SQ and 40000 SS you can use in the Store.]

Okay, let's do that then. I took out Emerald's body, and the holographic screen came forth. I navigated my way to the Item Store. Which had a huge array of Items more than I had expected? Upgrades for Emerald, clothes for me, things for various Casters and lot's other things. I could even exchange Shards to the local currency. Emerald did give me a recommended list.

I went and bought 100 thousand Yen for a 1000 SS

An Inventory to store my things in for 10000 SS it, however, could only store a hundred objects and only up to a certain size.

I upgraded Emerald search Radius up to 500M, and I also upgraded her hacking capabilities so I now wireless internet at all times.

I also bought an arm holster for her main body so that I didn't have to carry her in my pocket.

15000 SS I had left I used to buy a special called Alteration of the Soul which increased the amount of **Od** my Soul could generate.

I stood up and inserted Emerald's body into her new holster, and I picked up Fou and placed him on my head.

I made my way out of the ally and asked Emerald for directions to the nearest McDonalds. For both, Fou and I were hungry as fuck, and I had a craving for fast food.

After the meal I had Emerald find a Hotel where we could sleep and call it a day. And where I also could safely panic about the consequences of killing Ulquiorra.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cold Hard Truth

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered, and the beeping stopped. I stretched out my arms and yawned before looking down and saw my two new fruits stand proudly. "Still can't believe I have those." I just sucked it up. I was a girl now, and I would deal with it.

I heard a loud snore from the other end of the bed, and I saw Fou still sleeping despite Emerald's rather loud morning alarm.

I left the bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Xxx

 _Lemon:_

The water ran down my naked body as scrubbed myself clean. But it was very different from what I normally did as I was used to cleaning a male body and not a female one.

So I was unused to the sensations I was currently feeling, and I reached a certain area it quickly escalated to what one would expect.

"Ahh!" I moaned as my finger caressed my outer lips, I had to be really sensitive for just after a few touches I felt liquid that was certainly not water on my hands.

"Ahh!" I moaned again as I fell to the shower floor as a single finger penetrated my pussy lips and went inside.

I couldn't believe how fucking good that felt.

I pumped index finger in and out as my other hand went up to my decently sized breasts and began to fondle my left one.

I continued to moan as I pinched and pumped.

The pleasure I was feeling was utterly alien to my mind, as I added another finger to my pussy, trying to squeeze more pleasure out of my cunt. Soon, two turned into three and three became four.

And before I knew it I was fisting my cunt with my entire hand, it felt so fucking good, and it looked so fucking hot.

Barely paid any thoughts to how stretched my cunt had to be for me to be doing what I did. I stopped pinching my nipple as I saw something peeking out from my hood.

It was my clit.

My big fat clit.

That stood erect like it was a fucking cock ready to be stimulated.

I reached down and pinched it.

Then I came.

Silent screams left my throat as I felt my cunt convulse around my hand. I saw liquid flow around my hand in streams.

Guess I was a squirter.

I pulled my hand out my cunt, my female cum clung to it and without thinking I took it up to my mouth and licked it clean before the water could wash it away.

"Fuck that felt awesome," I admitted while grinning.

Now I had clean myself again.

Goddamit.

xxx

I left the shower still a little damp. Then I entered the bedroom again I saw, that now sitting on the bed now wide awake.

"Good morning Fou and morning to you Emerald." I proceed to accomplish the arduous task of putting on a bra.

[Good morning to you too Mistress. Did you sleep well?]

I had managed to put on the bra and just slid on my panties when Emerald asked her question. I stopped putting on clothes as the image of lifeless eyes flashed in my mind.

"I slept fine Emerald." I continued putting on my clothes.

[If you're sure Mistress, so what is the plan for today?]

Her voice went from somber to chippy fast.

"First breakfast. After that, we go around town and find those anomalies. And get alone Ichigo so I can tell him the truth about himself." I attached my skirt.

[Why do you need to talk to that boy Mistress? And I have found a nearby kiosk for breakfast.]

"Thanks for that Emerald and why I need to talk to him well? Ichigo is the main character of this World. And I need his help to beat Aizen, so telling him the truth will give him quite the power boost, and he need it cause, I have no idea how Aizen will react to killing two of his Arrancar and one of them being the most powerful of them. And even if he wasn't the main character he's been through enough shit in his life, so he deserves."

[There was no need to explain yourself like Mistress. I would have accepted a because I say so but, thank you for telling me.]

I couldn't blush at how grateful she sounded. Turned around to face Fou and had him run and take his seat in my hair.

I left the hotel room and turned in the keys at the reception. I mentally thanked Emerald for translating Japanese for me so that I could understand people.

I made my way to the nearest kiosk, I walked in and walked out with yogurt, bread, pen, and paper.

I found a nearby bench and sat down. Fou jumped off my head, and I gave him the bread to eat. I unscrewed the cap of the yogurt and chucked it down, and soon it was empty. I gave the empty carton a look; I surprised myself how hungry I was.

I threw it into the trash can next to me and had Emerald materialize the pen and paper I had bought for me to write a note for Ichigo.

I spent a good while trying to think of what to write but, in the end, I had settled on short and cryptic. So, to get Ichigo's attention, I began to write my bait.

 _Ichigo if you want to know the truth behind your mother's death and your heritage. Come to her grave at 4 PM._

I nodded to myself and decided yes it was baity enough I returned the block and pen to my inventory.

I asked Emerald for the fastest way to the Kurosaki Clinic. I followed her directions, and it only took me twenty for me to arrive.

I stood in front of the small clinic, trying to see if anybody were home, as I looked through the windows it seemed that only Ishin and Ichigo were home at the moment. And he was recovering from yesterday's beat down, and the twins I guessed were probably in school.

Emerald, could you activate the SEP-Field?

[Of course Mistress. Activating.]

I felt the field come into being this time as if reality had shifted just a bit.

I sneaked closer to the house and clinic. To where the kitchen window was, I took a quick peek inside and to my luck. I saw the scowling face of Ichigo sitting at what I guessed was the dinner table. Next to him were school books and on his ear's were a pair of headphones. Which I bet either was playing Bad Religion, Linin Park or Envy On The Coast.

And that meant that I could sneak into his bedroom and place my note. I removed myself from the kitchen window and made my way to the other side of the house where the window to Ichigo's room was. On the first Floor. How the fuck was I going to get up there?

Like a light bulb floating over my head, I had a solution, and it was on top of my head.

"Fou I need you to do something for me." The greatest killer of humans jumped down from my head and landed down at my feet. I crouched down down Fous's level and took out my note for Ichigo. "Can you run up to that window open it and put, this on the table."

There was a bit of silence before Fou took the note out my hand with his mouth and ran up the wall Spider-Man style, onto the window opened it, ran inside spent a second in the bedroom. Ran out, closed the window behind him and backed down the wall. And finally sitting back in front of me wagging his tail. Fou was truly the best dog.

"Well back up," I said, and he ran up my arm resituated himself on my head.

I began walking away from the house. "Emerald you can take the field down now." She complied, and reality shifted back to normal. Now I just had to wait for it to be 4 PM.

Emerald, what's the time?

[It's 9:42 Mistress.]

Fuck.

Well, I had time to go looking for those anomalies now.

Xxx

[Congratulation Misteress you found an anomaly.]

Yes, I did. After three Hours of FUCKING SEARCHING!

That was how long I had taken us to find the first anomaly. We had slowly combed our way through Karakura Town to try and find the defects. And it had worked, and we found one at a place that should have been obvious to check out first. Karakura fucking Graveyard.

Hindsight was truly 20/20, wasn't it?

"So, how do we do this Emerald. Cause I ain't seeing anything out of the ordinary here except for ghosts." I asked, as my eyes assessed the spot where the anomaly was supposed to be.

[Just hold me up, and I will make the anomaly visible, for you Mistress.]

"Okay," I lifted up my left arm with Emerald on, and the stone in her body lit up.

[Analyzing anomaly, 10%... 27%... 44%... 71%... 100% Analysis complete. Anomaly identified.]

"So, what is Emerald?" I asked my Kaleidostick.

[It's a pocket dimension Mistress.]

As she said that I hear her worry and that made me nervous so, I asked her what was up. "Emerald, what's wrong?"

[Mistress this pocket isn't a natural phenomenon. Like The Walley of Screams, you told me about; someone deliberately made this. This pocket dimension was designed to suck in energy and Spirits.]

"Emerald how long has this thing been around?"

[Based on the anchors that are maintaining this pocket dimension has been around for about 2000 thousand years Mistress.]

"How the heck has nobody found this?" I was confused as to how? The pocket had gone unnoticed for so long especially with Urahara nearby.

[Mistress, this was made to be undetectable, The only the reason I can detect it is that of my connection to The Second.]

"Well can you remove it?"

[Yes, by destabilizing the anchors I can make the pocket collapse but, I can't do it right now.]

"Why?"

[I am detecting an entity inside the pocket dimension, and if I were to collapse it the object would escape into the real world and… Hue? That is interesting.]

"What is it, Emerald?"

[The pocket seems to be sending a signal to some place somewhere in this World.]

"Can you track the signal to the receiver?"

[Already doing so Mistress and tracked. I have the location of where the signal is being transmitted.]

"Good, we can check that out tomorrow. Now we deal with this. So, Emerald can we enter the pocket and deal with that entity?"

[I'm already on it Mistress. Dimensional corridor found. Dimensional shift is a go at your command Mistress.]

"Alrighty but, first," I removed Fou from my hair and sat him down on the ground. "Stay here would you Fou, while do this I be back in a minute."

"Fou," The former Calamity said in response.

"Active shift now Emerald," I ordered.

I'm activating The Dimensional Shift Mistress.]

Emerald said, and light blinded my eyes. When it disappeared, I saw that the landscape had changed and I was in the mountains?

Emerald where are we?

[We are inside the pocket dimension Mistress.]

But, why are on the side of a snowy mountain?

[Oh, no Mistress, it's not a real mountain, it's artificial.]

"Oh okay, like that's not a waste of resources," I mumbled. "Well let's go find that entity and wreck this place."

"Roooaaaarrgghhhhh!" I heard it in the distance, the most goddamn haunting roar I heard in my life. It sounded like thousands of tormented souls screaming. Which in hindsight totally was.

"Emerald Card right now," I ordered.

[Materialising.]

The card appeared in my hand, and I installed immediately, and in a flash of light, I once again took the form of Nero. My hair became blond I was sure my breasts increased a size. Though enough of admiring myself I had a beast to kill.

I summoned **Aestus Estus** into my hands and ignited the flames immediately as I heard the beast roar again.

I took a stance, began using **Imperial Privilege** to learn Skills and soon I was ready to fight.

Not a second later the entity landed few meters away from me. It did with such force that it blew the snow up into the air obscuring its form as a second curtain. A few seconds later the snow had fallen back down showing the beast like it was Boss Battle.

HOLY JESUS CHRIST THE FUCK IS THAT! Blazed through my mind as I laid eyes on the giant Dragon Hollow. Yes, a fucking Dragon at least it looked like one.

And here I thought that Vasto Lorde was supposed to be human-sized. At least I figured it was a Vasto Lorde cause the energy it was exuding was above that of Yammy but below that of Ulquiorra.

I really should have expected this. Because the Emerald had said that the Pocket Dimension drew in spirits and due to what happened to souls in this universe that stayed around too long, and it is so old. No wonder a Hollow of such a level existed in this place.

I left my thought and returned my focus to Hollow in front of me. It was standing still as if measuring me and finding a moment to attack. Nothing was wrong with that; I was doing that too.

We moved.

I took a quick step to the right, to dodge one of the hollows spear tentacles that had tried to pierce me.

I quickly spun and cut the offending appendage off and rushed towards the Hollow to try and deal heavy blows to its stomach.

I parried a swipe from its left claw and followed up by delivering a fiery slash to its chest where its hole was. **Aestus Estus** managed to cut in deep before I retreat to dodge another hit.

I came to a stop a few feet away from the Hollow and saw the chest wound I had made was bleeding profusely.

The Hollow, however? Well to say that the thing was pissed would be an understatement. The look of contempt it was giving me would have incinerated an ordinary person.

I readied my blade again as I saw the tentacle grow back and wound seal shut. Of course, it had **High-Speed Regeneration** I, however, couldn't help but smile at that fact as now the fight would last longer.

The hollow stood back up and let out a small growl of anger.

My eyes expanded in disbelief as the mouth on its chest opened up, and a red sphere began to form inside of it.

Shit! Was my thought as I saw the **Cero**.

I quickly raised **Aestus Estus** in front of me the tip pointing toward the Hollow. I grinned as a red sphere formed at the end of my blade.

Both spheres grew to a greater size as we charged our attacks.

" **Cero** " I announced and I unleashed the attack in the form of a red beam. The Hollow did the same a moment later. Our **Ceros** clashed against one another. The beams of red are trying to dominate each other to see who would win.

"You think you're going to beat me huh," I yelled. "Well think again, I'm the Emperor I will not lose. Take this!" I pumped energy into **Aestus Estus** and let its flames flare up, to enhance my **Cero**. My attack now reinforced by the **Original Flame** overwhelmed the Hollows.

My **Cero** or rather my **Cero Brillar** as it was now, completely consumed the Hollow. I heard the Hollow cry out in pain as I incinerated it from existence.

I just sighed I had hoped that hadn't killed it, for I would have liked to have bit more fun with it but, you couldn't get everything, could you.

"Alright Emerald were done here take me out."

[Of course Mistress. Activate shift!]

The light came again, and when it disappeared, I was back in the graveyard with Fou still sitting where I had left him.

"Uninstall," I muttered, and my body flashed, and I was back to normal, Card in my hand. "Emerald you can take down the pocket dimension now."

[On it Mistress. Destabilizing dimension anchor. Anchor erased. I have terminated the Pocket Dimension Mistress, you have also gained 1 Saint Quartz and 4000 Saint Shards, From completing this objective.]

"Thanks, Emerald. Let's go and find a place we can sit down buy some stuff. Shall we. There's still some time until out meeting with Ichigo."

[Three hours and fifteen minutes Mistress to be exact.]

Christ, I was going to be so bored waiting. I walked over to a stone staircase I had seen before and sat down. Fou is placing himself at my side. I had Emerald activate the holographic screen.

"Let's buy another servant first. Here we go, Servant Shop and buy." I pressed the buy tab and saw my Quartz vanish, and the spinning card appear and stop to show the Lancer Class, and it gave away too show?

"Oooh ha ha hahaha!" I laughed like a lunatic as I had Emerald send the Card to storage. "EX-Luck indeed," I said to myself, and I changed over to the Item Store.

"Now do we got here, aha a scan upgrade: Now allows to scan enemies to discern their abilities and weaknesses, can further improve to allow for faster scanning and more information gathered. Buying that and one upgrade that cost me 2000. Next, is let's see? Teleport to known coordinates nope? Not enough for that. Ah, this is interesting weapons? Let's see blades? The device is now able to summon a small blade to stab enemies with for a quick melee attack. Yeah, I'm taking that." I hit the buy tab and spent another thousand Saint Shards, I also went and bought some of the clothes had like underwear, shirts and pants and a few complete outfits. And there went 400 Shards.

But, it was well worth, and now I just had to wait for Ichigo to show up.

And so I spent the next three hours talking with Emerald asking her several questions about **Magecraft,** and I remembered to ask her why she couldn't open my **Magic Circuits**. The answer I got was that she could but, wasn't allowed to by Zelretch. I had to do that on my own, and when I did, Emerald was then allowed to teach me **Magecraft**.

The asshole.

I also had Emerald download a movie for me to watch, which she did happily. She was such a good girl.

It was at the end of the second movie that I saw a certain someone walk up the stone stairs towards me. Finally, Ichigo was here. I had Emerald shut the screen down, and I stood up.

"Yo, Ichigo," I addressed the teen. The hybrid stopped walking up the stairs and was now looking at me with his scowling face. I could see band-aids covering his face and bandages wrapped around various places on his body. That meant that Orihime had yet to recover from Yammy's bitch slap. "I'm surprised you even came and alone that is? I would have thought you told somebody of my little note. No, no you didn't I can see it in your eyes. You told no one about it, and no one knows you're here. But, since you came I guess, I hold up my end of the deal. So, what do you want to know first?" I only smiled at Ichigo as he glared at me. He would try a lot harder to make squirmish.

"Yeah, who are you and what do you mean by the truth of my mother's death!" Ichigo demanded.

"Me? Alright then. My name is Emilya Spirit, and I'm the best friend you're ever going to have."

I heard a murmured, "as if," from Ichigo.

And so I went and told him everything. I said that Masaki was a Quincy, that the reason she died that night was that Yhwach took her powers just when Grand Fisher attacked her. I told him that Fisher was only there because Aizen had told him to be there. That Isshin was a Shinigami and that he was the former Captain of Squad 10. Over my exposition to Ichigo, I saw his face become more and more despaired and looked to be on the verge of crying. But, what I said next was the straw that broke the camels back, and now tears were streaming down his face. Christ, I felt sorry for doing this but, he would be much better of latter.

"That not true!" Ichigo yelled at me.

"It is Ichigo, and you have to accept it if you want to become stronger. The being you call Zangetsu is not your Zanpaktu Spirit, he's your Quincy powers and has taken the place of the real Zangetsu, the one you call a Hollow. And he isn't trying to take over your body; he's been trying to help you in his own stupid way. And I know you can hear me Zangetsu, what the fuck were you thinking? The both of you actually, christ you are both just as hard headed as your user. Now go talk to them Ichigo." Me calling out his name seemed to have brought him back into focus.

"Huh," was all that came out of his mouth.

"I said go in and talk to them and resolve the situation so you can stop acting like you're Shinji, You've to know fuck it pull in guy's." That was then Ichigo's collapsed onto the stairs.

Well, now I just had to wait. Though let's pull Ichigo up first. I placed my hands under Ichigo's arms and pulled him up the stairs and laid him on the long middle step.

"Please be quick about it Ichigo and don't be stupid either," I said to the unconscious substitute as I sat down beside him.

[Weren't you a bit harsh with him Mistress?]

I nodded a bit in shame. "Yeah, I was, but Ichigo needed to hear it, and Ichigo will be better off for it. But, I am going to apologize."

[That's all I need to hear Mistress.]

I couldn't help but smile; Emerald was growing on me. I picked up Fou and began scratching him on the belly and did that for ten minutes until Ichigo woke back up.

"Urgh," I heard Ichigo groan. I turned my head around and saw him sit on the ground now wide awake.

"So, did you talk it out?" I asked him.

Responded by looking down at the ground before looking at me and mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." I tried to go for a playful tone of voice but, I was pretty sure I fell flat.

"I said, you were right. About everything, My mom, dad, my powers and yeah I did talk it out with them, and they did apologize to me." I heard the relief in Ichigo's voice as if every worry was floating away and he was even smiling; I thought he looked adorable doing it until he punched my shoulder.

"Aw," I moaned as I rubbed the part of my shoulder he hit, "Why did you do that?"

"That for being an ass about the thing and mentally destroying me, thank you for that by the way." He stated with crossed arms and scowled back in full force.

"Yeah, I was an ass, and I apologize for that but, you needed to hear it Ichigo, and you deserved to know. No, it was your right to know, and since nobody would tell you until much later, I decided to do it myself."

"Thanks, Emilya. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome," I dismissed his thanks for I did not deserve them. We had sat in a few moments of silence before Ichigo spoke up again.

"Hmm, Emilya. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

I couldn't resist doing this one. "You just did," I smirked at Ichigo.

"Walked right into that one," I heard him mutter to himself. "It's two questions. How do you know what you do? And what is that?" he asked pointing at my lap there Fou was laying and was now looking at Ichigo.

"Oh, this is Fou he's my familiar," I answered, patting Fou's head.

"Okay, but what kind of animal is he? I've never seen something like," Ichigo asked, he seemed curious about Fou and I was sorry to say, I was not going to indulge him that information. I didn't want to terrify him.

"Let's just say that he's a dog and leave it at that," Ichigo was about to speak up again but, I interrupted him. "I mean it Ichigo, don't ask me."

"Fine, We all have our secrets don't." I nodded, for there were things I didn't want to say. "Are going to tell me about that other thing or is that a secret as well." He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I can tell about that. So, you wanted how I know about pretty much everything right?" I saw him nod. "Some basics first, do you know about the multiverse theory."

I saw Ichigo make a thinking face as if trying to recall information. "I might have, but I don't remember. So, could you explain it to me." He asked.

"Well, basically the theory is that there is a universe for every possibility that could occur. A good example would be that; we are currently in a World where we are talking to each other. There is another one where we are not I didn't show up. One where you died with your mother that night. One where you started out as Quincy. One where you became a Hollow and one you got different Zanpakuto. You understand so far?" I asked, hoping he did.

He nodded a bit sadly. "I do, and I guess there is one where mom is still alive right?"

I gave the nod in response. "There are hundreds in fact," I truthfully answered for there was no reason to lie about Masaki. "But, don't think about the what-ifs for that would make you more broody than you usually are." I joked.

"I am not broody," was his retort. "Shut up Zangetsu; I am not an angsty teen." He yelled into the air. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm surrounded by crazy." Ichigo moaned into his hands. I stopped laughing and got on with my exposition.

"Shall we continue? Good. And as to how I know about it? I come from a universe where you and your friends are ink on paper." I revealed I saw Ichigo's eyes widen and he was just about to speak but, I stopped him. "I know what you are about to say Ichigo, You are real and not the figment of a writer's mind. You're just as real, as I am. So to stop you from having an existential crisis, here." I pinched his skin, and he yelped in pain.

"Why, did you do that?"

"To, prove to you that your real that you're not fictional. You, felt pain, so that means that you are alive, and being alive means that you are real."

"I can't dismiss logic like that."

"So, you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So, anything else you want to know? Or do I stop shattering your view of reality for today."

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering. "Was it, you? That killed those two Arrancars yesterday?"

I had to give credit to Ichigo for his observation skills. "Yeah, that was me. How, did you recognize me?"

"Your **Reiatsu** , it has a certain feeling to it. But, you look entirely from yesterday, how is that?"

"Oh, that's just my power it allows access to various forms for me to use, each with their powers."

"It sounds pretty diverse."

"It is."

We sat there in silence seemingly having nothing to talk about, and the atmosphere was getting awkward. That was until my stomach decided to take over the conversation by roaring its opinion.

I think I blushed a bit. "So, do you think Yuzu can make dinner for an extra tonight? I don't have anywhere to go," I hated going for the sympathetic route but, I didn't want to sleep in a hotel.

I had heard Ichigo sigh before he answered. "I'm sure she could do that, I give her a call." He reached into pant pocket and pulled out a flip phone. Christ to be living in 2001, I already missed my smartphone but, at least I had Emerald. Ichigo flipped open his phone and pressed a few buttons and put it up to his ears. "It's Ichigo. Yeah, I'm okay Yuzu. I just went for a walk. Yuzu we're going to have an extra for dinner. No, it's not Tatsuki. It's somebody new. Her Yuzu. Nonono, she did, she asked. Don't talk about such embarrassing things Yuzu. Just-just make sure to make extra and when will it be done? At five-thirty? Okay." He ended the call his face flushed red. "Dammit, Yuzu."

"I am feeling your pain, my fellow older sibling," I said as I stood up on my feet.

"So, you've got sisters too?" He asked as he too stood up.

"Yep, a sister and brother. So you leading or what?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Sure, crazy lady."

"Hey," I said. "I'm not mad; I'm just ahead of the curve. Hahahahahahaha," I laughed maniacally for a few seconds but, I stopped when I saw the look Ichigo was giving me. "What?"

He just shook his head again. "Come on, lets." He began walking down the stairs, and I followed after picking up Fou placing on my head.

Xxx

After about thirty minutes of walking, we arrived at the houses front door. We had spent most of the time walking to Ichigo's house, small talking to each other. What we liked, disliked, favorite movies and songs, his was New From The Front by Bad Religion.

Figures.

Though it was when Ichigo opened the door, I got the biggest scare of my life even Fou and Emerald were shocked by the yell.

"ICHIGO!"

That came from the cruise missile that was Isshin Kurosaki. As his foot almost hit Ichigo in the face but, Ichigo had been fast enough to grab his father's leg and flipped him outside and onto the street behind them.

It, however, didn't even take Isshin a second to recover and appear right next to us and proceed to give me a bone-crushing hug.

"AH! My newest daughter, what a beautiful young woman you've brought home my son. I hope you're going to make my boy a man."

I, however, was no longer listening to Isshin's ramblings as my vision as going dark due to oxygen deprivation. I could hear Emerald yelling inside my head telling to stay alive.

"Argh," I heard Isshin scream in pain, and I was able to breathe again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ichigo staring at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Isshin's screams of pain continued in the background.

"Ah, I'm fine, just have to learn how to breathe again." I humorously joked.

"I'm sorry about Goat-Face, I will have a talk with him but, I think that is punishment enough."

Huh? I looked to where Ichigo was looking.

I saw Isshin trying to get Fou of his face who was going apeshit on it. Fou seemed to have taken objection to Isshin hugging the life out of me.

"Fou! That's enough!" The Beast of Calamity obeyed and jumped off Isshin's face that now looked, somebody had taken a cheese grater and swiped it across his face several times and was now bleeding profusely. Fou was now back on top of my head looking utterly Innocent. Fou was truly the beast canine ever, suck it Sunny.

I was about to speak again but, I was interrupted by a young voice. "OH MY GOD DAD!" I turned around to see Yuzu standing in the doorway and was about to run out but, Ichigo stopped her from going outside.

"Don't bother Yuzu, that's just punishment for being an idiot," Ichigo said.

"What happened?" The walking dispenser of diabetes asked. For Christ, the kid was too adorable.

"Goat-Face tried to give Emilya," Ichigo pointed at me. "The whole daughter treatment but, her dog objected to such a thing and attacked." He pointed at Fou on my head.

Yuzu shifted her eyes from her dad, who was on the ground still moaning in pain to me. I saw her eyes light up. "You're the girl that Ichi-Nii talked about on the phone?" I just gave the nod in response. She turned her eyes back to Ichigo "Ichi-nii do remember to wear protection, I don't want to be an aunt just yet." Both mine and Ichigo's faces did a good impersonation of strawberry at Yuzu's words. Dear God, the girl was a pervert, guess the apple didn't fall very far.

"KARIN! COME OUT HERE AND FIX UP DAD, WHILE I FINNISH DINNER!" Christ, the girl, had some lungs on her. "Well, I better go back to the kitchen." She turned around and headed back inside and not a second later came out Karin holding what I reasoned was the first-aid box.

I saw her lift an eyebrow before she spoke up. "Hey, Ichigo." She had a very casual tone of voice.

"Hey, Karin,"

She turned to me. "And you are?"

"Names Emilya, your brother invited me to dinner."

"Okay, well time to fix up Goat-Face. Again." She went over to Isshin who was still whimpering on the ground. It was hard to imagine that man as a Captain of the Gotei 13. I turned my attention back to Ichigo who was now doing that hand thing on the neck and looking embarrassed.

"Karin, Emilya and I are going up to my room. Call us when dinner is ready."

"Sure, thing Ichigo. Oh, be still you giant baby."

Ichigo went into the house, and I followed him in. He spoke up when he closed the door behind us.

"Again I am sorry about," Ichigo began talking, but I stopped him.

"I told you it's fine" I insisted.

"But."

"Its. Fine. I should have seen that coming, besides I think Fou gave a good enough punishment didn't you Fou."

"Fou," said Fou in a way that seemed way to proud.

"See, he agrees. So, no feeling sorry for yourself but still, how do you deal with him." I asked incredulously.

"I don't; I don't." He answered.

And so we went up to his room until dinner was ready.

Xxx

Forty minutes later we were all sitting around the dinner table eating the food Yuzu had cooked for us. And it was some excellent stuff, especially the curry. We spent the dinner just talking to each other, I, of course, got the brunt of the questions. Like who I was, where I was from, how I met Ichigo, things like that and Yuzu gushing over how adorable Fou was.

So, I told that my name was Emilya Spirit and that I was from Denmark and that I just finished my education and that after having saved up all my life to go globetrotting and that Japan had been my first stop. Since I always wanted to come here but, unfortunately, while I was changing planes, my luggage had been put on the wrong one and wouldn't come back to me until next week.

And that Ichigo had found me walking around the town and like a chivalrous knight, he asked me what was wrong. And that had let me here for dinner.

Yuzu and Isshin had utterly eaten my lie and were crying out their faces.

Though to my complete surprise had stood up and offered me to stay with them until my luggage showed up. It touched me, and I let out few tears and thanked them for their generosity. So, after that tearjerker, we cleaned up dinner, and a few hours later I found myself laying in Ichigo's closet.

That decision had come about me refusing to take either Yuzu or Karin's room because I wouldn't fit their beds. Thankfully Ichigo had stepped in and offered me the closet to sleep in like Rukia had done when she had been living with them. And I had accepted the offer, but I first had to if could fit in there and boy I could cause that closet was spacious, and Fou had taken up the other end.

I was in the middle of reading one of Ichigo's books when the ginger himself came in returning from the shower. And that meant that he was bare-chested and showing off his hard rocks abs to everyone. I blushed a little at the show, though I was already paying him back for if where he was looking at and his blush was any indication.

"Sup," I said as I turned a page.

There was a slight pause before Ichigo spoke up. "What the hell Emilya put some freaking clothes on." He sputtered while trying to cover his eyes using his fingers. He was apparently failing, though, as I could still see one of his eyes, through his fingers.

"Why? They are just breasts." I asked, "and it's not like you aren't showing off your stuff."

"That is not the point you're a woman. So, please show some decency and put on a bra or cover them up." He insisted.

"Nope, I don't like sleeping with a bra they are uncomfortable while I do that. So, good night Ichigo." I said, and I closed the closet door.

"Yeah, good night Emilya." He answered back.

I had still something to ask. I opened the door slightly and stuck out my head and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"What is it?"

"Are we friends?"

"Sure we are, why are you asking?"

"Nothing important," I answered and stuck my head back inside and reclosed the door and laid down to sleep.

A friend? I thought. It had been too long since I had one of those.

 _*clink*_

Xxx

 **A/N:**

 **Current Class Card:** Saber, Lancer.

 **Saint Quartz:** 0

 **Saint Shards:** 2600


	3. Chapter 3 - Dead Skin Mask

"Is this the place?" I asked Emerald as I hit the brakes and the bike came to a stop.

[Yes, this here the signal was being sent to, inside that mountain.]

"Okay but, I do not see an entrance Emerald, just lots of rocks," I said as looked at the wall of stone in front of me.

[The entrance has been hidden by a **Bounded Field** , silly Mistress. Here let me take it down.]

It felt she was making fun of me but, not a moment later a part of the wall flickered out, to reveal a single wooden door.

"Well thanks for that Emerald, you're the best, what would I do without you." I praised her.

[You would be Hollow launch Mistress.]

And I'm retracting that praise.

[Hey!]

Ignored her and opened the door that was the entrance to whoever made that Pocket Dimension's base.

I stepped into the metal corridor with lights that seemed to go on forever down it.

I began walking down the hallway It almost seemed endless until Emerald had me take a turn to the right and walk down another corridor. And I did so for fifteen minutes walking through the maze of corridors and hallways until I came to another door.

Emerald told me that the signal had been sent to inside this room, so I opened the door and entered the room.

Well, this place was certainly fancy, were my thoughts as I looked around the large laboratory.

It was neatly divided into different sections. One had operating tables with modern surgery equipment hanging over it. Another was a chem station and lastly, the most important thing I saw, was the computer at the end.

I walked over to the incredibly large console but, for some reason, it looked familiar, but I couldn't place the feeling.

I put the feeling aside and began looking for the power button to the damn thing.

Now, where could it be? There you are. I pressed the button, and the sound of it booting up hit my ears. The large screen in front of me flicked on and showed a password login. Crap basket.

"Hey! Emerald, do you think you can hack it?" I asked,

[Of course Mistress, but I need you to pluck me in for me to be more efficient and decode the password for you.]

"Give me a moment, and I find a USB port for you to use," I told her.

And so, I began looking at it once again for a port and found one on the side. "Found one for you Emerald."

[Good, now insert me into the port.]

I took Emerald´s body of my wrist and saw that port had come out at the bottom. Flipped her around and inserted into the USB port. I would have made a sex joke but, I was above that.

[Mistress, I am now plunged into the system, and I am trying to find the password for further access. This might take a bit of time.]

Take, all the time you need Emerald.

And she was right it did take her some time to find the password, though it was interesting to see the all failed attempts being typed in. Though finally, she got it, and it unnerved me a bit what it was. **No Name**

[Mistress, I am completely inside now what do you need me to do.]

"Copy all the files to your own database and bring up all records that contain the words report, Hollow, Quincy and Shinigami in the title."

[I shall do that Mistress. Beginning copy and search.]

Not even a second later a bunch of documents appeared on the screen. I took hold of the mouse and began going through them. I looked at the titles and summaries to see if there was anything useful and I found it and I somewhat regretted it.

I looked at the files

 _World Report 1._

 _Most_ _ **Worlds**_ _have an_ _ **Afterlife**_ _of some shape or form, and they all share a theme. Those that have been good in life get's to enjoy a paradise of pleasure and peace until they reincarnate or stay there until that_ _ **World'**_ _s demise, and they go to that place, the resting place of_ _ **Heart**_ _and_ _ **Soul.**_

 _And for those that have been,_ _ **Evil**_ _goes to what most_ _ **Worlds**_ _call_ _ **Hell**_ _. There they either are punished for their_ _ **Sins**_ _and after go to a_ _ **Heaven,**_ _or they become some sort of_ _ **Demon**_ _. And some_ _ **Worlds**_ _even_ __ _have something in between._

 _This_ _ **World**_ _to follows that pattern there is a_ _ **Hell**_ _and few other_ _ **Realms**_ _for the dead_ __ _but, it does not have a_ _ **Heaven**_ _, a paradise does not exist for those has been righteous in life. Apart from sinners, everyone suffers the same fate by being sent to the_ _ **afterlives**_ _called_ _ **Soul Society**_ _where they suffer more than they ever did in life. The place is seemingly ruled by the beings called_ _ **Shinigami**_ _. Such arrogant things calling themselves_ _ **Gods of Death.**_ _They don't even have an ounce of_ _ **Divinity**_ _to their name. They there just powerful_ _ **Ghosts**_ _._

 _And then there are the_ _ **Hollows**_ _, now they are interesting. From what I have seen_ _ **Hollows**_ _are_ _ **Corrupt Spirits**_ _that have stayed too long among the living and turned into monsters. They are seemingly close to the_ _ **Vengeful Spirits**_ _that can be found in other_ _ **Worlds**_ _. However, I have observed a_ _ **Soul**_ _turning into a_ _ **Hollow**_ _I have concluded what is happening is not a natural phenomenon but, rather something artificial._

 _I must research further._

I closed the document and took a deep breath, as I thought about what I just read and came to several conclusions. Whoever made this had the ability to travel between different **Universes. Hollows** were not a natural thing, and **Shinigami** were full of themselves no surprise there.

"Emerald how long until you are done copying?"

[I'm about 90% done with transferring all data Mistress.There is a lot on this machine and oh?]

"What happened Emerald?" I asked the Klaideostick.

[I've seemed to have activated the alarm Mistress]

And with that the lights became red and a beeping sound came from everywhere.

"Emerald!" I shouted and asked as if to clarify what just happened.

[I'm sorry Mistress I tried to access a very encrypted file but, my current skills were not up to par, and my failure caused the alarm and security to activate.]

"It's fine Emerald, not your fault. What is the security anyway?"

[It seemed to crush three small white balls.]

I froze, my thoughts coming to a screeching halt. Three white balls, white balls.

White balls.

Bleach.

White Balls

Bleach.

White balls.

SHIT!

"Emerald leave the system! We need to go NOW!" I shouted.

[Leaving systems. This unit has left the system, 92% percent of files retrieved Mistress.]

I nodded and took Emerald out of the computer and placed her back on my wrist.

I began running out of the lab and back into the corridors and had Emerald lead me back outside. As I ran down the hallway, I could see daylight at the end of it. I ran harder as I heard the sound of **Hollow's** roaring. I quickly ran out of the door and to the outside. I still heard the sounds of **Hollow's** roaring, I looked at the sky and saw a shit ton of **Hollows** and **Gargantas** hanging in the air.

And the **Hollows** were heading my way.

Emerald, can you scan the **Gargantas** and keep track of the **Hollows**? And Saber Card, please.

[Of course Mistress already on it and materializing card.]

Nero's card materialized in my hand.

"Install!" I shouted, and I resumed the form of The Emperor once again.

 **Aestus Estus** appeared in my hands and rushed to slay the **Hollows** and to think I thought today would be a beautiful day.

[200SS*4]

It was, I woke up nice and early that morning.

[200SS*7]

Took a nice hot bath and had breakfast made by Yuzu, the girl was a splendid cook.

[200SS*15]

I helped clean up, talked further with Yuzu and Karin.

[200SS*9]

Said goodbye to Ichigo when he left for school, walked the twins to school.

200SS*14]

Went back to the clinic, helped Isshin out a bit, asked if he had a bicycle I could borrow. He, of course, responded with resounding yes.

[200SS*30]

This time I got Fou to stay in the house and biked out of town, and now I was here.

[200SS*25]

Killing a shit ton of **Hollows** , I had already lost count of how many I had killed. And I continued to slaughter them as my red blade sliced through their masks in mass.

[200SS*35]

I was getting really concerned now as to how many **Hollows** there were, as they continued to stream out of the **Gargantas**.

[200SS*33]

I should have expected this just one bait attracted hundreds of them. Three? Well that was a certified catastrophe thankfully this didn't happen inside the city, and there was a minimal amount of people in the area. And thankfully I was distracting them to here so they wouldn't eat the normals.

[200SS*57]

Though kinda wanted some backup to deal with the **Hollows**. That was when I heard the shout that came from the sky as a giant blue crescent moon annihilated a good hundred **Hollows.**

"Hey, Ichigo!" I shouted as I saw the ginger standing in the air. "Nice weather isn't it!" I had Emerald summon her blade and stabbed it through one **Hollow** mask, while **Aestus Estus** went through another.

[200SS*29]

"Emilya, what the hell happened here and why are you out here!?" he shouted/asked as he **Shunpoed** from **Hollow** to **Hollow** purifying them with **Zangetsu**. Which there was only one blade on him, instead of two. I gave him a better look and saw that he was in the form he would gain in the **Fullbringer** arc. I wondered why that was.

[200SS*20]

"I was out searching for something, and I found a hidden lab inside the mountain but, activated the alarm and the security, and it was apparently too crush three **Hollow Baits**!" Who knew that combat talk would be this easy.

[200SS*9]

"What kind of psychopath would use **Hollow Bait** as security?" Ichigo asked, his **Zanpakuto** destroying another two **Hollows**.

"Mayuri?"

"I'm not even going to defend that." He readied his blade. "So, do you have a plan?"

"I do, I'm going to use the same thing I used on Yammy and Ulquiorra, so I just need you to keep them away from for thirty seconds," I explained.

"Got it!" He responded.

"Well here go again. **Behold my glory... Hear the thunderous applause... Sit down and praise... My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell... My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines! Estus Domus Aurea: The Golden Theater of the Flamboyant!** "

And once again the theater appeared in the world but, this time I used it's full power trapping every single **Hollow** within it.

And they were all about to **BURN**.

" **Laus Saint Claudius!** " I activated the **Noble Phantasm,** and once again **Aestus Estus** ignited into flames and swung it around setting every **Hollow** on fire, and I didn't stop until they were ash. Not a minute later there was none left, only Ichigo standing in the air above me looking at me with a shocked face.

[200SS*450, 900*50]

I let the Golden Theater disappear. "So, are we done here?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Ichigo disappeared from the air, and in a moment he was next to me. "what the heck was that?" he asked.

I smiled. "That Ichigo was a **Noble Phantasm**."

"And what the heck is a **Noble Phantasm**!" He sounded exasperated as he asked again.

"I tell you that after you're done with school, for you do still have classes right." I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Shit, shit, talk to you later after school, you still owe me an explanation." He had said before he vanished in a **Shunpo**.

"Yeah, talk to you latter Ichigo. So, Emerald what do you got for me after that."

[Well, Mistress after your little Massacre ended with 710 **Hollows** dead which are worth 200 Saint Shards a piece and 50 you also killed 50 Adjuchas which are worth 900SS a kill. And because you killed so many enemies, you got 1 Saint Quartz.]

Only come one! That's a ripoff! That's at least worth two!

[I can tell you this Mistress you get 1 SQ for every 500 Mook you kill.]

That's at least something. So, you've got anything else for me.

[I managed to sufficiently scan the **Garganta,** and I am now able to breach the Dimensional Wall that separates this dimension from the one called **Hueco Mundo**.]

That's great Emerald. With that, I can now give Aizen his treat of surprise buttsex.

[That is disgusting Mistress.]

Not! In that way but, is there anything else

[Apparently, there are two more of that Pocket Dimension, we found yesterday.]

Okay, so where are they?

[One is located in Salem, Massachusetts, USA and another is located in Auschwitz Polan.]

I couldn't help but, groan as Emerald told me the locations of the Pocket Dimensions. I lamented why they had to be there. Emerald, what exactly were the Pocket Dimensions used for?

[According to the data, I gathered the Pocket Dimensions were used to observe the evolution of **Hollows** by feeding them, many different kinds of Souls. The one you defeated yesterday, Mistress was the twentieth that was created in that Pocket Dimension. That one was made by feeding it Souls of **Lesser Dragons**. The other two have been feed Souls of **Demons** and **Elementals**.]

And my day just got drastically worse. So, do I have enough Saint Shards to buy the teleport, Emerald? I mentally asked her. Also, uninstall, please.

My body flashed, and Nero's card went back to storage.

[Yes, Mistress you currently have 189600 Saint Shards available to use.]

Okay, I had Emerald activate the screen, and I made my way to the Item Shop. I found the teleportation upgrade and hit the buy button, and there went 150000SS. But, now she had the ability to teleport anywhere on Earth as long as I had the spatial coordinates to where I wanted to go, so it was somewhat limited.

But, for my current purpose, it suited me just fine. I also upgraded Emeralds hacking abilities thrice more costing an additional 14000 Shards. I now had 25600 left, I decided to save those for later. Now I just wanted to deal with the remaining Pocket Dimensions and afterward take a nap.

Emerald can you mark this place so that we can return here after we are done.

[I have marked the coordinates for this location, where do you want to go, Mistress?]

Salem first, please.

[Okay, Mistress. Teleporting now.]

The experience of teleporting was the same as when Emerald first took me into the Pocket Dimension. There was a bright light and a sense of change before I found myself somewhere else.

I found myself once again standing in a graveyard but, a western one, and it was evident to see the difference from Karakura Graveyard.

Okay, Emerald locate the Pocket and move me inside.

[On it Mistress. Located and scanning. On entity inside detected, now activating Dimensional Shift.]

And once again there was a flash of light, and I had moved to another place.

And this time the place looked like an excellent rendition of Hell. There were fire and brimstone, and the air was hot. An ideal location for a **Demon Hollow** to live. Now I just needed to find it, Emerald?

357 meters to your right.

Thank you Emerald, now **Lancer,** please. The card appeared in my hand, thanks, Emerald.

"Install!" I shouted and took the form of Arturia Pendragon my height increased, and I could feel my new melons that were hidden by the form's dark armor. It seemed I was in the Stage 1 form. And now I needed to finish this quickly.

I turned around to face the direction where the **Hollow** was, in a flash of dark energy the lance known as **Rhongomyniad** appeared in my hand I hefted it to my side, the end pointing forwards.

And when I moved, my body moving at the speed of lightning. It took the fraction of a second for me to appear behind the **Hollow**. It didn't even get a chance to react as **Rhongomyniad** pierced it and it only let out a small whimper as **Invisible Air** began moving around it shredding the **Hollows** remains into nothingness.

I let the Lance disappear and had Emerald teleport me out and collapse the Pocket Dimension, earning me 1 Quartz and 8000 Shards.

And so we moved onto the next in Polan. I had Emerald once again transport me inside the Pocket Dimension this one was a lush forest.

Though the **Hollow** that lived here seemed to be more aware of its territory than the last one, as after only a few seconds after entering, I was attacked by the trees and various other elements.

Lightning rained from the sky along with large chunks of ice to destroy me. But, it did nothing as I used the more protective properties of **Invisible Air** by making a great mist of dense **Prana** around me to act as a shield. Like Saber Alter had done in Prisma Ilya.

It only took a minute or two for me to find the **Elemental Hollow**. The beast looked like a chimera of different elements molded together to make a parody of life. But, it wasn't as I could easily see it's hole and mask. It kinda reminded me of that one DC hero that showed up in the Justice League cartoon.

It didn't last long as I resummoned **Rhongomyniad** to my hand and pulled that move armors from DMC4 did by, using **Prana Burst** and **Invisible Air** to send myself flying like a rocket. My lance pierced its mask, killing it on the spot. I smiled a little as I watched it burst into **Reiatsu**.

And so I repeated the Process of destroying the Pocket Dimension, earning me one more Quartz and 9000 Shards. Ending with teleporting back to my bike and uninstalling.

"Well that was something," I said to myself. As I began pedaling back to the Kurosaki household.

[That I agree with Mistress.]

"Oh, yeah Emerald I almost forgot to tell you, can you send the coordinates for the lab to Kisuke Urahara for me."

Done Mistress, An E-Mail has been sent to Urahara Shop.

Thank you, Emerald. And so it took me an hour to get back to the house.

"I'm back!" My voice rang through the household, there was a pregnant pause before I called out again. "Hello!" I called out again but, I still didn't get an answer. "Isshin must be out, oh well."

I closed the door and headed up to the bathroom and took a shower before I decided to get a nap.

Xxx

I closed the door to Ichigo's room behind me, my hair still a little damp from the shower. I opened the closet door getting ready to sleep.

But, I still had to do one more thing before I took my well-deserved nap.

I pulled up Emerald's body and had her show the screen. I made my way to the Servant Shop and pressed the buy tap and spent my meager Quartz hoping my luck rang true. I saw the spinning Card come to a stop, showing Assassin.

Okay, show it to me.

It peeled away to show.

A cat with eyes of death.

"…"

"Okay, what kind of luck is this? I get all the four stars." I just stared at the screen. "Whatever to tired to think."

I placed Emerald on the table and jumped into the closet. Putting my head on the pillow and the quilt to my neck. I closed my eyes and dreamt.

I dreamt of Rome burning.

Xxx

 **A/N:** The new chapter is done, got some greater plot going now and a new card. Next time it's the villains time to shine

 **Current Class Cards:** Lancer [Arturia Alter], Saber[Nero], Assassin[Shiki]

 **Saint Quartz:** 0

 **Saint Shards:** 42600


	4. Chapter 4 - The Other Side

_Four Hours after Emilya killed Yammy and Ulquiorra._

The sounds of keyboard keys being hit and a mouse being clicked were the only noise that was being made inside a dark room, that was only lit up by the soft glow of the computer screen.

That was until the sound of the keys stopped and one of the hands pressed against the chin of the individual they were attached to.

"My, what an interesting conundrum." The person in front of the computer said to himself. He was about to continue but, stopped as he heard a voice speak to him from behind.

"You called for, me Lord Aizen?" Aizen turned around to face his fellow traitor.

"Tousen I would like you to tell the Espada that there will be a meeting in an hour. It seems a problem has appeared regarding our plans." Aizen ordered the plan ex-captain, the smirk he regularly wore a little bit smaller.

"Does this anything to do with why Number ten and four has yet to return from their mission to the world of the living," Tousen asked.

"It does now gather the Espada and Gin I need to finish up here."

"It shall be done Lord Aizen."

Xxx

Tier wanted only to sigh as she sat down in her chair, she was already getting a headache from the noise her male Espada comrades were making especially Grimmjow and Nnoitra. At least Stark, Barrigan, and Nelliel had the dignity to keep quiet. For she knew how the sounds were going to stop like they always did.

But, as she was sitting in her chair Tier began to feel a small amount of concern as two of the chairs were stilled not filled, and that was worrying cause Ulquiorra was the embodiment of punctuality and where he went Yammy usually followed.

Tier was brought out of her thoughts as in a single instance the **Spiritual Pressure** in the meeting room increased tenfold and an immense weight was placed on hers and every other Espadas shoulder. Shutting them up immediately. A second later it was gone, the weight disappearing just as fast as it had come.

Tier turned her head around to see the for Shinigami Captain walk into the meeting room. Gin and Tousen following right behind until they were at the front of the table.

"My dear, Espada." Aizen began. "As you've might have noticed that you are missing two of your numbers are missing." All the Espada gave a simple nod at that. "Earlier this morning I sent Ulquiorra on a scouting mission to the world of the living together with Yammy who had decided to go with him. However, during the mission, both of them were terminated." The man revealed.

Tier's face turned into one of mild shock at the revelation. She gave a quick look at the other Espada's faces, and she looks of disbelief on most of them. Which was a given since Ulquiorra and Yammy had been some their strongest members being four and zero respectively? And Tier also believed that Ulquiorra was stronger than his number showed him to be.

But, Tier couldn't think of a way they could have lost, and if a battle had happened they would have left before it had gotten too bad, like them dying so what had happened? Were the questions floating around in her head? And the only way she was getting answers were to ask the question but, before she could ask, she was beaten by Grimmjow.

"How the hell did they die Aizen? Did they get their ass kicked by some **Shinigami** shit heads?" Was Grimmjow's elegant question but, Tier only thought of him having a few more brains than Nnoitra not like that was any kind of praise.

"A real good question Grimmjow but, next time," The **Spiritual Pressure** of Aizen increased once more. "You address me as Lord Aizen. Is that clear."

"Crystal." Grunted Grimmjow.

The pressure vanished once more.

"Good. Now as I was about to answer Grimmjow's question." Aizen pulled out a remote from his robes. "And the answer is no. They weren't killed by any **Shinigami**. Instead, they died by the hands of an unknown person. But, luckily enough I had taken the precaution and sent one of my fly drones to record their mission for extra data, and this is what it recorded." He finished and pressed a button on the remote he had pulled out before. And in the middle of their table, a hologram appeared that was apparently going to show them the footage he had.

Tier slightly wondered how Aizen got all the technology he had from, along with the water for the tea they drank cause there wasn't any in **Hueco Mundo** and she did most certainly not provide it.

After her mind had returned from its little tangent, Tier focused back onto the happenings of the footage.

Tier saw them enter the world of the living and she felt a bit of rage at Yammy devouring the **Souls** of the still living humans. He had still been alive Tier would chastise for such a thing, they were **Arrancar** , they were above such petty eating compared to their lesser brethren.

Tier saw two humans with powers try to fight Yammy but, were crushed almost immediately by him but, was stopped from killing them by an orange-haired **Shinigami** that proceeded to almost defeat the now dead Espada. But in the end got taken down when his body seemingly stopped working. When another two **Shinigami** showed up, who Tier could actually identify. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Who when soundly beat Yammy into submission, and it looked like Ulquiorra, and Yammy were about to leave, she showed up.

Tier saw her the unknown the person rush out from the trees, or rather a woman in this case. Tier watched with wide eyes as the cut straight through Ulquiorra's arm without a problem. It was at this moment Tier realized that the unknown woman was a significant threat to their cause.

She continued to watch the footage and saw the woman, the _very_ gorgeous woman. Telling her intent to kill Ulquiorra and Yammy.

And when the woman began chanting what Tier thought sounded like a **Kido** spell that the **Shinigami** used.

And when the area became covered with a dome for a few minutes, before dissipating and area returning to normal. And now the woman stood in the exact same place as before but, Ulquiorra and Yammy were nowhere to be seen. Tier guessed that they had just been killed by whatever that attack was. When she watched the woman leave with the buzz of **Sonido**.

The hologram then disappeared, and Aizen began to talk once more.

"As you can see my Espada, our new enemy is quite powerful and wielding power, never seen before and is able to utilize the **Sonido**. That is why in two days I want four of you, along with a large number of Numeros. To capture her, along with that orange hair girl with that special healing power and bring them to Las Noches, for me to study their abilities and afterward you can do with them what you will. Now, who wants volunteer?"

After a moment to think it over Tier raised her hand.

Xxx

 **A/N:** Alright chapter is done, now I can say that the current visit to the Bleach is going to be over in about two to three chapters when we go to the next World.


	5. Chapter 5 - Talking About

I awoke quietly from my little power nap, but as I opened my eyes, I felt a weird weight on my chest as if my breasts were being moved. At first, I thought it was Fou trying to wake me up, however as I fully opened my eyes, I quickly learned it was not Fou.

I glared hard at Kon's terrified face. I tried to glare harder, and I was pretty sure that I saw sweat on the plush lion's face.

"H-hey, you're awake, I-I have mercy please." The cowardly lion whimpered, and in fear squeezed me one more time.

"No."

"Argh," My right arm sprang into action like a snake and grabbed Kon by his head, muffling his screams.

I left the closet and stood almost naked in the middle of Ichigo's room. I quickly scanned the room for Fou to see if he was inside it. For I really needed to apologize to him for, forgetting about him, then I had returned.

My eyes quickly found Fou laying on the bed. Bound and gagged. My eyes returned to Kon, who was still very much struggling to get free from my hand and escape.

"So, you did that?" I asked the horny lion. Who went slack immediately. "I'm going to take that as a yes." I went over to Fou and began untying him, it was a bit tricky doing it with one hand but, I managed to do it after a few tries.

Fou gave himself a shake after having the ropes removed and was now looking at me rather embarrassingly.

"So, what happened?" I asked the Beast.

"Fou."

"You were watching over me while I slept."

"Fou."

"And when Kon ambushed you and tied you up, huh?"

"Fou."

"It's okay Fou, I'm not mad at you. What I'm pissed at is this little bastard here. So, how do you me want to punish him." I asked, Fou as I nuzzled him behind the ear.

"Fou, Fou!" Fou said, in a way that was positively malicious.

"Huh," I stated in the most intrigued voice I could make. "I like the sound of that, Hehe." I laughed in a hushed tone, while focusing my attention back to Kon. Who I was kind of sure had passed out from fear. Well, it was just going to make my job easier.

I placed down the unconscious Kon right next Fou to make sure the Mod Soul didn't run away if he woke up, but even if he did he wouldn't get very far cause Fou looked like he wanted to rip Kon's plushy body apart.

I walked over to the corner where I had placed my clothes and Emerald. As I put on my clothes, my thoughts went to what I had seen in my dream. No, no it wasn't a dream that I had seen but a memory. It hadn't been my own memories I had experienced but, those of another. I had seen Nero's memory of Rome burning and her trying to help her Empire.

And that unnerved me a bit. Cause I was sure, that should not happen. But, it was possible that it was supposed to happen, and I was freaking out over nothing. I would just have to ask Emerald about.

God, the rest of the day was going to be used up pretty quickly wasn't it, for I still had to go through all the stuff from the lab.

I put Emerald back on my wrist and greeted her.

[Greetings, to you to Mistress. What do you require of me?]

"Emerald I would like to know if, experiencing the memories of my Cards supposed to happen? Since they aren't typical Servants and I don't have Command Seals?" I asked the Kaleidostick. She was silent for a few seconds before answering.

[Has that happened to you, Mistress?]

"Yes, it happened while I slept, I saw some of Nero's memories."

[Oh, okay. Don't worry about it, Mistress. It's supposed to happen I just didn't think it would happen so fast. It's just like the Dream cycle that occurs during the grail war. And since every time you Install you technically make a contract with that **Heroic Spirit** , that allows for an exchange of memories, you get some of theirs, they get some of yours.]

"Thanks for the explanation Emerald and have you sorted through the things we got from the lab?"

[I have, and they are ready for your reading pleasure.]

I just gave her another thank you and had her open the Item Shop. I really just needed a moment to appreciate all the things the Shop had that I could buy and there I found the item to punish Kon for molesting me without my permission. I spent 30 Saint Shards, and in my hand, the punishment appeared.

I walked back over to the bed where Fou was now sitting on Kon, who had regained consciousness, to stop him from moving. I had Fou remove himself from the plushy, and I grabbed Kon before he could run away.

"Hello, Kon, are you ready for your punishment, you little pervert." The Mod-Soul gulped as I gave my most evil smile. I saw his eyes go down to the item I held in my hand and I saw his eyes widen.

"No please don't, please don't do this." I ignored him as I showed my hand into his mouth and pulled out the green pill that contained his soul.

I had Emerald store the hollow plush body inside her inventory space. Afterward, I placed the item, I had bought on the bed. I could hear Fou laugh next to me, as he looked at what I had put on the bed. I lifted up Kon's pill body and placed it inside the Care Bear.

Xxx

I walked downstairs with Fou on my head. The sound of Kon's sopping disappearing behind me. I certainly felt better right now after getting my revenge. I walked through the house to see if anybody had returned. Though the only should be home would be Isshin, since Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu should still be in school.

My stomach made a loud roar, announcing its desire to be filled with food. And it was now my duty to fill it with such tasty things. I made a detour to the kitchen, trying to find something to snack on. Luckily there was something for me to eat and I left the kitchen with yesterday's leftovers.

I made my way into the living room to eat, where I to my surprise saw Karin hunched over the table, books on her left side and a pencil in her hand. An awful idea came to my head, and I quietly made my way over to her.

Standing directly behind her now, she was so concentrated on her work that she hadn't even noticed me.

"Hey, what you doing!" I said as loudly as possible, giving Karin possibly the greatest scare in her life.

A loud "IH," was what I got from her in response as she jumped up from her chair and landing back down on it. Seemingly after recovering she turned around and gave me the best bitch face I had ever seen.

"Why did you do that?" Hissed at me, and she looked pretty mad.

But for me? I couldn't keep a straight face and let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry but, you were so absorbed in your work that I couldn't help but, not do it."

"Fine, just don't do it again," she muttered as she picked her pencil back up and resumed her works.

I just gave her a smile and took a seat in front of her, placing my bowl on the table, at the same time Fou put himself in the chair next to me. "So, why are you so home early and where is Yuzu?" I asked her.

Karin stopped her scribbling and looked at me. "School let out early, the teacher got sick, and Yuzu is with a friend at her house." She answered.

"Ah, okay. So homework?"

"Yeah, math."

"Do you want some help? I'm quite good at it." I offered

She looked down at her book and then at me and giving an accepting nod.

"Okay, so what do you need help with?"

So, for the next hour, I helped Karin with her homework, from math to English. We also talked about various things that we liked. Like our hobbies. Karin talked about her football team and how the boys were useless, and she did all the works. She also asked me if I had done any sport of my own. I told her about the sports I had been doing, the first I had gone to had been handball, which Karin had been very interested in hearing about. Golf and swimming though, that she wasn't interested in hearing about.

A good while into our study session, Isshin came and told us that he wouldn't be having dinner with us today since the hospital had called him in for extra manpower.

We bid him goodbye and continued our session. We eventually came to talking about Ichigo. I had asked if he had told her about his **Shinigami** activities. Which Karin had responded with a resounding no. Which lead to me explaining everything about **Shinigami** , **Hollows** and everything in between.

And after I finished telling Karin about everything, she just responded with if I was going to have sex with Ichigo and I dropped that conversation harder than Skrillex dropped the base.

"Nope, nope, nope, not having that conversation with you Karin. Nah."

"Fine, we'll see you later I have to meet with my team now," Karin announced as she packed her things away. I looked up at the clock and saw it was almost three-thirty, we had been talking for a good hour.

I heard the sound of Karin leaving the house as I put my bowl in the dishwasher. And to my confusion, I heard the door open and close again. I walked out into the hall to ask Karin if she had forgotten anything.

Instead, I saw Ichigo standing in the hallway and next to him stood another person, I recognized easily. Her short stature, black hair, and purple eyes. Yes, that was most definitely Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hey Ichigo, you got back home fast, did you meet Karin on the way?" I greeted, walking up to the pair.

"We did, oh and Emilya this is Rukia, Rukia this is Emilya." He introduced the both of us.

"Nice to meet you Rukia, I guess you are one of Ichigo's colleagues at work," I said, holding out my hand to give her's a shake. But, instead of returning the gesture. Rukia just stood still and looked, she looked down right next to my feet where Fou was standing.

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo asked his friend, I could hear a bit of concern in his voice.

I could see Rukia blink her eyes as a few times before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine, just zoned out for a bit there." She took my still outstretched hand into her own and shook it. "And nice to meet you to Emilya and guess that you know that I am a.."

"Shinigami?" in answered for her. "That, I do."

"And everything else," I heard Ichigo mutter under his breath.

"What was that Ichigo?" I inquired.

"Nothing!" He shouted. I saw Rukia give us both a bewildered look. Like she was trying to understand what was happening between Ichigo and me. "Come on, you two let's go up to my room to talk further."

"Sure thing/Okay," Rukia and I said at the exact same time. As we walked up the stairs to the first floor my thoughts quickly turned inwards. To think about the implications of Rukia being here already. Cause from what I remembered about canon, Rukia, and the other **Shinigami** were supposed to show up about a week after Ichigo fighting Yammy. But, Rukia was already here three days after the fight. And with Rukia that meant that all the other **Shinigami** that followed in canon were here also.

And if they were with Rukia, they were already inside the house. So, I asked Emerald if there were people beside us in the house.

[Eight individuals entered the property three minutes ago Mistress.]

And you didn't tell me why?

[I deemed them as a none threat you Mistress, as they entered the same time Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki came through the front door Mistress.]

Okay, but next tell me when you discover anybody with a sufficient amount of power enter your range. And where are the **Shinigami**?

[I shall do that from now on Mistress, and they are in the room designated as Ichigo's room.]

I was brought out from my thoughts and conversation with Emerald when Ichigo opened the door to his bedroom, and we walked inside.

And just like Emerald had said, eight individuals were already inside waiting for us. I easily recognized all the occupants. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanataro, Toshiro, Rangiku and to my surprise Soi-Fon and her fat ass Lieutenant. And they were all in their shihakusho. Things had most definitely changed from canon. I quickly searched the room for Kon since he wasn't on the bed anymore but, in the corner, I saw a pair of fluffy legs stick up the trash can.

When we closed the door the first person to speak up was Ichigo. "How did you guys get in here?" he asked, and they all pointed at the open window which I was sure had been closed when I woke up. "Why didn't you just use the door, anyway why are you guys here, you didn't explain it to me when you ambushed me in my school but, I assume it has something to do with the **Arrancar** that showed up two days ago?"

"That is correct Substitute Kurosaki, we were sent here in response to that and any further incursions made by them," Soi-Fon answered. "So, we will be setting up a base nearby but first," she turned her attention to me. "So, who are you? I have never seen you before." Now everybody was looking at me.

"Names Emilya Spirit and the latest person on Ichigo's friend's list." As I said my name, I saw Toshiro's eyes widen, before turning into sad and Soi-Fon's just narrowing at me. And I suddenly felt like regretting saying my name.

"It seems that one part has been completed." I heard Toshiro say, but it seemed it was directed at himself. The others turned to him and asked him what he meant by that, with Ichigo being the loudest.

Soi-Fon began to talk again. "Another mission Captain Hitsugaya and I were given by the Captain-Commander were to find a person of interest and bring her back to the Seireitei for interrogation, and it seems that we have found her."

My body froze, my mind went into a panic. How could the Seireitei know about me? It made no sense, how had Soi-Fon and Hitsugaya recognized by my name. The only ones I had ever said my name to had been Ichigo and… Oh, oh. I thought as I now realized how they knew about me, and if that was true, they knew about everything I had told Ichigo.

"The Pass," I muttered. I had forgotten entirely about the Pass. But, as I said the word, I saw Soi-Fon's widen slightly before going narrow again.

"How do you know about-" She began talking but, I interrupted

"It really was the Pass then, that's how you knew about me. You were listening through Ichigo's Combat Pass, weren't you? It isn't nice you know, to spy on your allies." Everyone was now looking at me in shock seemingly not believing what I was saying.

"What do you mean listening through my Pass Emilya?" Ichigo asked. I turned to face Ichigo, and he looked a little bit pissed.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it before, but I had nearly forgotten about it. But, as I said that Combat Pass of yours has some extra functions that allow them to spy on you and know your location so that they can find you if, you turned traitor." A tiny part of me wanted to stop talking that I had said enough and didn't need to do more damage to Ichigo's relationship with Soul Society. But, a larger part of me wanted to continue, and so I did, cause Renegade for life bitches, were my thoughts.

I began speaking again. "Though I can't really blame you for adding that after the last went rogue,"

"Wait there was substitute before Ichigo? How come I never heard of that?" That was Rukia asking.

"You're not cleared for that kind of information Rukia Kuchiki." Soi-Fon began but, I interrupted her once again.

"His name is Ginjo Kugo, and currently hanging out in the town next over with a group of Fullbringers. If you would like to know." I decided to throw Soi-Fon a bone and tell where he was but, she looked more pissed than anything. Guess she hated me knowing where he was and not her.

"Emilya Spirit you're under arrest, for releasing classified information." Oh, Christ Soi-Fon what are you doing. And the looks the others were giving her, seemed to echo my thoughts. Even her Lieutenant was looking at her in concern. But, I had the perfect retort.

"Yeah, under whose authority?"

"The Seireite's authority of course." There was an unspoken _who else_ at the end of that sentence.

"Good luck finding anybody recognizing that authority, cause I don't." She just gave me a confused look. "Do I need to remind you that to the world of the living the Seireitei and Soul Society does not exist and what does not exist isn't real, and what isn't real does not have any authority or any rights for that matter. So, I could do anything to you, and I wouldn't break any laws." I finished with a somewhat evil smile.

"Are you mocking me?"

I thank you, TFS for giving me the perfect response to that. "What? Oh no, no, no, no, no. Phft, Yeah."

"Argh" Soi-Fon growled in anger.

"Now, now calm down, we were having a discussion weren't we?"

"If you insulting me can be called a conversation then yes." I could easily tell that she was sarcastic, but I pretend to not notice.

"Now where were we, ah yes. I was telling you that your authority didn't mean squat and you were going to retort to that." I was now channeling my inner Takahata.

"Yes, the Seireitei doesn't care about the authority of the living either," Wow I couldn't believe she responded with something so childish sounding. "I have been ordered by the Captain-Commander to bring you to him. So, that justice can be served." I snorted, was Soi-Fon actually listening to what she saying. I could see Toshiro facepalming, even he could see where this was going. "Why are you snorting at me?"

"Cause you're talking about justice and you don't know what that is even if it bit you in the ass. Rukia can attest to that." I heard the sucking of air in the background. "I mean, that was such a significant amount of stupid I can't even believe it. Couldn't any of you have given the situation some thought, at least Renji did."

"Thanks, I guess." Came Renji's voice.

"Getting sentenced to death for giving her powers to a human. Sure I understand not doing that all willy-nilly, but they were in, life and death situation so give her some slack. Couldn't you just put her on probation for a year or two? It's not like it was her fault her power didn't return to her, that's Urahara's fuck up. So, instead of doing a simple investigation into what happened, you let a group of corrupt old fucks dictate what you should do and to make it worse Aizen had already killed them. So Soi-Fon, do not say justice when you don't even know what it is."

"Oh, burn." I think that was Yumichika.

And I think Soi-Fon just hit the boiling point and as a precaution I had Emerald summon Shiki into my hand. Soi-Fon spun around on her heels and faced her fellow **Shinigami** and exploded. "BE SILENT!" she roared, before turning around again to me. "And you, how dare you to sully our name like that. I should cut you down where you stand."

I saw her hand go down to her back and grasp the hilt of her **Zanpakuto** , and I was sure she was going to draw it but, before she could, she collapsed down to the floor. Behind her, Toshiro stood, his hand in a chopping form. Having knocked out his fellow Captain.

"Sorry about that." The young captain said as he picked up Soi-Fon and hung her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "I would like to apologize for my fellow Captain's behavior, and I will be having a talk with her about it. But, may I ask where?"

"If you want to talk to Isshin, he's at Karakura General Hospital," I had answered the question before he managed to finish it.

"Thank you," he turned around to face the others. "We are going back to base and Kuchiki, I expect you to be back before midnight. We see you later." He said before vanishing in a **Shunpo**. What followed was a series of goodbye to Ichigo from the others until Rukia, Ichigo, Fou, Kon still in the trash can and I were the only ones left in the room and the house for that matter.

"Well that was a thing," I sat down on the now empty chair and had Emerald recall the card. Fou placed himself in my lap. Rukia and Ichigo put themselves on his bed.

"So, is it true that they are monitoring me," Ichigo asked holding out his badge, I just nodded, and Ichigo gave a sigh before speaking. "Hey, if anybody is listening right now could you please stop recording I like my conversations to be private, thanks."

"I have never heard or seen Captain Soi-Fon act like that before, why did so do that?" Rukia asked, probably hoping one of us had an answer.

"I have no idea," Was Ichigo's response, and I spent a few more seconds thinking about Soi-Fons's totally out-of-character moment, and I found I likely answer.

"I think I have an idea why she acted like that." The hybrid and Mistress of Freezing looked at me. "I believe that it's stress, and that's why she is acting out like since stress can cause people to do and say stupid stuff, and behave irrationally." I saw Ichigo nod his head acknowledgment, It was evident that he knew about various stress-related illnesses since he lived in a clinic and Isshin was a doctor. But, Rukia looked just confused like she didn't know what we were talking about. And she probably didn't since I believed that therapy was not a thing in Soul Society.

"Ichigo what does she mean by, stress makes people do that? And what is stress?" Oh, oh okay Soul Society you just hit the bottom of the therapist barrel, even below The Elemental Countries.

"Ask my dad about it. He is more qualified to tell you about that." Ichigo answered her.

"So, what do we, do now?" I asked for I was already bored.

"No idea," Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

An Idea went off in my head like a lightbulb. "I've got an idea for a thing we could do."

"Okay, what you got," Ichigo asked.

I smiled. "Let's go fuck with the Visoreds."

Xxx

 **A/N:**

[b]Current Class Cards: [/b][URL=' wiki/Lancer_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Artoria_Alter)']Lancer[/URL], [URL=' wiki/Playable_Saber_(Fate/Extra)']Saber[/URL], [URL=' wiki/Assassin_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Shiki_Ryougi)']Assassin[/URL]

[b]Saint Quartz: [/b]0

[b]Saint Shards: [/b]425900


	6. Chapter 6 - The Curbstomp Song

"I still can't believe you actually did that to Kon," Ichigo said, as we walked through the streets of Karakura.

"That's the fifth time you've said that and yes he did deserve that," I said, again for the fifth time.

"But, it was kinda cruel wasn't it, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh no, I fully agree with Emilya the idiot deserved it." She answered.

"But still, a Care Bear," Ichigo said.

"Look can we drop it, it happened, and we're here anyway." I came to a stop and looked at the Visored's hideout.

"Wait, really?" Ichigo asked in surprise, "Are you sure, cause this place is a-"

"Dumb," Rukia interjected.

"Yeah, this is the place, can't you sense the higher levels of energy in the air." Well, that was to say Emerald had and not me, she had also bypassed their barrier detected them inside.

"Yes, now that you mention it," The both of them let out little murmurs of agreement.

"Now, let's meet some exiled **Shinigami** and have Ichigo humiliate them." I heard Ichigo let out a small laugh, he apparently couldn't wait to show his mask off in front of Shinji.

We walked into the deserted warehouse. It was easy to see why nobody in their right mind would live here. The place looked like it was about to fall apart and rubble was everywhere, along with it just being absolutely filthy. That's why it was the perfect hiding spot.

"Yo, Ichigo. I see you decided to take my offer and join our group and I see you brought friends along to, happy to meet you, ladies." And there was the piano teethed idiot himself. Shinji something, the former Captain of the 5th Division. He stepped out of the shadows, and I got a look at him, he was still dressed in that pimp as outfit he first appeared in, in the manga. I wondered if he had multiple sets of that outfit, would not surprise me at all if he had.

"I'm not here to join your group Shinji, I came here to learn how to use my **Hollow** powers," Ichigo said.

"Aw, that's a shame, and here I thought, we could have a celebration about you joining us. Oh well, saving that cake for later then. Now come on out everyone we got guests!" Shinji yelled. A moment later the rest of the Visored entered our field of view.

"So, you're the dumbass with the **Hollow** you can't control," Insulted Hiyori. "And what the heck Shinji, you let him bring a **Shinigami** and… a… human…" Hiyori's voice went dead as she looked at me and when her face was filled with fear, the other Visoreds looked at me too and their faces to were filled with a bit of fear. "Shinji, what is that thing?"

"What is what, Hiyori," Shinji said. I could easily guess that she was talking about Fou as she and the other could sense the **Spiritual Pressure** he was giving of. And that was the reason why they were reacting with fear, cause that what could you feel when you sensed the spiritual existence of Primate Murder even as diminished as it was. I couldn't blame, it was an entirely natural thing to feel fear when faced with a being greater than you.

"She's talking about that creature on that woman's shoulder Shinji," Why thank you for confirming my thoughts Kensei. "You lady, who are you? And what is that creature on your shoulder?" He questioned me.

"Well because you asked so nicely Kensei," I saw his body tense up a bit, guess he didn't expect me to know his name. "I tell you. My name is Emilya Spirit and this," I scratched Fou behind his ear. "And this is my dog Fou."

"Miss Spirit, that thing is not a dog, I can feel it's **Reiatsu** , and it is unlike anything I-we have sensed before." That was Hachi speaking, I liked his voice. He always sounded so polite. "So, please Miss, would tell us what he truly is. So, that we can throw our fear and do what you came here for."

After hearing that from Hachi, I was left a little stumped and contemplated if I should or should not tell them what Fou was. Logic dictated that I should not, I had no reason to tell them such a thing, they weren't my friends, and the Visoreds had no right know my secrets. But, my more emotional side wanted to do just that. And that was only because Hachi had asked about it in such a kind way and he had also been kinda right. But, saying what Fou was, would not alleviate them of the fear they were feeling because of Fou, cause if they knew I was holding human extinction in my hands. They would most definitely panic a bit, as any reasonable person would. And so I choose not to tell them.

"No," I said.

"Huh!" All the Visoreds said at the same time.

"No, I'm not going to tell you what Fou is. You guys are not my friends, and I have no reason to tell you my secrets, and you have no reason to give me yours." I told them in a way that meant the discussion was over. "Now, can we return to the reason why we came here."

"That, we can Miss. But, Ichigo I think you skipped a few steps you are supposed to tame your inner **Hollow** first before learning to use it." Shinji said while grinning.

I smiled a bit at that. "Show them Ichigo," I said, and Ichigo smiled too, and Rukia, Rukia looked positively smug about the situation.

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out Kon's pill body. He swallowed it and not a second later, Ichigo's **Soul** was ejected from his body and left in the driver seat was Kon. He gave me one look, and I returned it before he scampered off into the corner.

Ichigo placed the palm of his hand against his face, I could feel the weight on my shoulder increase as the **Spiritual Pressure** increased too. I saw black and red energy gather under Ichigo's hand and when he whipped down summoning his mask. The mask Ichigo wore was the same as the one had after fighting Ulquiorra.

" **So** ," Ichigo said, with the distorted voice generated by his mask. " **What was that about taming my inner Hollow first**."

And that was when the shouting started. It took a while for the Visoreds to calm down especially Hiyori who just kept shouting that Ichigo was a dumbass cheater. So, we spent about ten explaining to them that Ichigo's inner **Hollow** was different from theirs.

While the Visoreds had been given their **Hollow** powers by Aizen, Ichigo had his from birth, and it had fused with his **Shinigami** powers, and that meant that Zangetsu didn't need to be subdued since he was sane, while theirs were just savage beasts.

But, while Ichigo could utilize his **Hollow** powers, he didn't actually know how to use them as in making **Cero** , doing **Sonido** and things like that, and asking Zangetsu about it had been a dead end. Since he didn't even know how to use them, and all he had given in the form of advice had been "just use your instincts idiot."

And so we had chosen the Visoreds to get Ichigo some help in using his **Hollow** powers. For they had theirs for about a hundred years and probably knew some tricks to using them.

And then we explained that they would be a bit more useful in helping Ichigo. But, there had also been one thing I had wanted to do, and that was to have a spar with Ichigo to just test his general powers.

And that was the reason why we were now down in the Visoreds training area. Standing in front of Ichigo and getting ready for our little fight. And of to our side were the Visoreds, Rukia, and Kon. Who all were waiting for to us to begin. But, first I had to go through the time-honored Shounen tradition of explaining my powers to my opponent.

"So, are you ready to pounded into the dirt Ichigo," I said confidently.

"As ready as I can ever be," Ichigo responded. And you suck at banter Ichigo, I wanted some dirty talk before I take you, and wow brain that got sexual. Well enough of that, Emerald, Nero.

[Here you go Misstress.]

Nero's card appeared in my hand and lifted up into my hand, showing it to Ichigo who looked at it with curiosity and so were the others.

"Hey, Ichigo did I ever explain to you what my power was?" I asked.

"No, no you haven't," Ichigo deadpanned

"Well, I use Magic." Ichigo was about to open his mouth. But, interrupted him. "Ichigo think about what you were just about to say and reflect on your current situation." He nodded his a bit in shame over the question. "Well with my magic I can use this card, along with other cards to tap into another **Dimension** called the **Throne of Heroes**."

"What, the heck is the **Throne of Heroes**?" And that was Hiyori asking the question, surprisingly.

"Well, if any want to know. The **Throne of Heroes** is a place that exists outside of space-time, it's kinda like Soul Society, with it being an afterlife but, only for particular **Souls**."

"What kind of **Souls** ," That was Lisa.

"Like the name says, **Souls** of Heroes or rather people with legends. Since villains can also go there, the unique thing about the throne is that then **Souls** go to the Throne, unlike Soul Society. They get ascended and become **Pseudo Divine Spirits** close to gods themselves. And so via these I have I can tap into individual heroes and gain their form and powers they had in life. You all understand this so far?" I saw few heads nod yes.

"Yeah, I'm following but, what is that **Noble Phantasm** , thingy you talked about this morning?" this time it was Ichigo to ask the question and it seemed the others were interested in hearing me talk, which felt nice.

"Okay, a **Noble Phantasm** is the symbol of a **Heroic Spirit**. **Heroic Spirit** is the proper term for a **Soul** residing on the Throne. A **Noble Phantasm** is the culmination of a heroes legend. Most time of the time it's a weapon that they had wielded in life. Or it can be an ability generated from a feat they did. So, if I said, King Arthur, what would his **Noble Phantasm** be?" This was, of course, a bare-bones explanation of the mechanics Nasu had made for his universe. But, it was good enough to get the information out.

"Excalibur," That was Rose. I guess he would know western literature, more than the others.

"Correct. Excalibur would be the perfect example of a powerful **Noble Phantasm**. And now this would be a good time to show you the Card in action."

I decided to the install a little more dramatic this time. I dropped the Card to the ground and stepped on it the same way Angelica did. "Install!" I shouted, and like always a flash of light appeared and went away, and I was now wearing Nero's form. "So, are you ready to fight Ichigo?"

"OH, MY GOD!" Came the loud shout to my right and I was then promptly hugged to death by a petite girl with green hair. "You're a Magical Girl aren't you."

I just stared at Mashiro's happy as fuck face, of course, the Kamen Rider was a Magical Girl fan. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You said you can use Magic and can transform into another form, of course, you're a Magical Girl." The Visored chirped.

"Stop annoying the girl, Mashiro!" Kensei said as he dragged his Lieutenant of me.

I dusted myself and turned to face Ichigo again. "So, does any more of you want to interrupt," I didn't hear anything, and I continued. "Alright, let's begin Ichigo." I summoned **Estus Aestus** into my hands and took a stance.

"As ready, as I can ever be," Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu from his back and prepared it to slash at me.

I started with a **Mana Burst** and rushed Ichigo.

Xxx

Ichigo couldn't help but, stare at Emilya as the light died down and she was now in the form he had seen Emilya wear earlier today. Ichigo felt his face redden as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

The current form of Emilya was unlike anything he had ever seen, her beauty greatly surpassed that of all his other female friends, even though her chest size was much smaller than Orihime's. She had a more elegant look to her, so much, so it bordered on being supernatural, or maybe it was. Cause no human could ever be that gorgeous.

Ichigo heard Emilya ask him if he was ready to fight, he answered yes and killed his blush along with his previous thoughts.

For if what he witnessed this morning, she was no sloth with that sword and was fast to boot.

So he took Zangetsu off from his back and got ready to defend if she attacked first.

And she did. Ichigo both saw, heard and felt the sonic boom Emilya made as she attacked him. He brought up his blade to the side to block hers. Another sonic boom was generated as their swords clashed, and Ichigo immediately regretted doing that. As the force of the blow sent him flying backward.

 _Christ, she's as strong as Kenpachi_. Ichigo thought surprise. He had not expected that kind of physical strength from her and that had cost him. Ichigo had also been surprised at her speed. As that level of speed could only usually be achieved by **Shinigami** using **Shunpo** or him in his **Bankai**.

Ichigo was brought out his thoughts as Emilya attacked once more but, this time instead of blocking he began to parry her swings.

They continued to do that for a few dozen seconds more but, Ichigo knew that he would lose the fight if it kept going the way it was now. For he hadn't landed a single hit in the spar so far but, Emilya had given him a few minor wounds. For Ichigo, it very easy to see that Emilya was stronger than him in **Shikai**.

He parried another blow and **Shunpoed** away from Emilya, to give himself some space for his next attack. He began gathering **Reiatsu** into Zangetsu to fire off his signature move, Ichigo brought the blade over his head and swung it down.

" **Getsuga Tensho!** "

An attack in the form of crescent moon erupted from Ichigo's **Zanpakuto** goingstraight towards Emilya.

But, to Ichigo's surprise, Emilya brought her own sword up above her head, and also swung down. While to shouting.

" **Getsuga Tensho!** "

Just like his own a recent wave of energy came out of Emilya's sword and clashed with his own and generated an explosion as the attacks canceled each other out.

The smoke made by the attacks quickly dissipated showing a shocked Ichigo who was seeing a very smug looking Emilya.

"Wha, how, can you even, what!" Ichigo said in confusion, his brain trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Ichigo did I forget to mention that **Heroic Spirits** have **Skills** besides their **Noble Phantasm,** " Emilya said, and realization quickly dawned on Ichigo. "You see this particular **Heroic Spirit** has the **Skill** known as **Imperial Privilege** which allows me to learn any **Skill** that you know. like this one." She finished speaking and vanished in a **Shunpo**.

Ichigo's instinct screamed at him, and he did what they told him to do and brought Zangetsu to block the strike that was coming.

This time he could not parry it and had to block it like normal. This proved to be a mistake as the attack used this time was different from Emilya's previous ones. This time her blade was on fire. Ichigo saw the flame-coated sword go right through Zangetsu's edge chipping him.

" _ **Bitch chipped me!"**_ Ichigo heard his **Zanpakuto** yell inside his head. Ichigo countered with a quick kick to Emilya's stomach and disengaged from their lock.

"And I do mean any **Skill** Ichigo, even those of that belong to the body," Emilya announced, and she pulled her hand over her face and wiped it down. And to Ichigo's shock, an inverted version of his mask appeared on her face.

 _What the fuck._ Was all Ichigo could think as he saw the mask on Emilya's face. _That is BULLSHIT!_

" _ **I agree to that**_ _,_ _ **I mean there is fighting dirty and then where is cheating harder than mister broken game mechanics!"**_ Zangetsu quipped from his **Inner World**.

Ichigo was brought out of his shock as he saw red ball begin forming at the end of Emilya's sword.

" **Cero!** "

Came the name of the attack that razed towards him, instead of dodging it, he quickly threw his arms in front of his face and activated his **Blut Vene** along with his **Hierro** at max and negated all the damage from the attack.

As it dissipated, Ichigo to his surprise he was that the **Hollow Mask** was gone from Emilya's face and she had her hands raised into the air in surrender.

"Sorry Ichigo, but I'm out of gas after that attack. So, I guess you win this round. And don't be surprised Ichigo not everybody has the enormous energy reserves that you do. A bloody freak of nature is what you are Ichigo, compared to everyone else except Kenpachi."

 _I can agree with you on that._ Ichigo thought to himself.

"So, do any of you want to beat him for the next hour until we leave?" Ichigo heard Emilya ask the Visoreds.

"Sure," They all answered.

"Good." And with that Emilya's body flashed a white light once more and she was back to her standard form and the supernatural beauty, he had felt before was also gone.

"Hey, dumbass how about you show me, that you're actually worth training after that beating, you just got."

 _And great now I have to fight the insane midget._ Ichigo readied his sword once more.

Xxx

My heart still hammered in my chest as I walked over to the place where Fou had set himself to watch our little fight.

I placed my ass down on the ground to see that Hiyori was doing everything in her power to hit Ichigo. Who was dodging every single slash, as unlike me was nowhere fast enough to beat Ichigo? And she just activated her **Shikai** and put on her mask, oh boy did she sound pissed of as I heard Hiyori screaming for Ichigo to stand still and let her hit him. In response Ichigo just punched her in the face, breaking her mask and sending her flying.

I pulled my attention from the fight and asked Emerald what the clock was?

[It is currently 16:30 pm. Mistress and it will take about 4 hours to regain your **Od**.]

Thank you Emerald, now could you read the reports we got from the lab to me but, don't let anyone else hear okay?

[Indeed Mistress.]

And so for the next hour, I sat and heard Emerald relay all the files we had gotten from the lab, which I hoped Urahara was enjoying. But, the listening was also interjected with a few conversation with the other Visoreds.

Thankfully the files had given me a lot of information about this **World** and some about the person who had made lab. Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten his name from the files, so I decided to call him **F.O.B.** it stood for Fucking Overpowered Bastard. Cause that was what the fucker was, from what I had gathered about his powers. Had the ability to travel through time and go to different universes. He also seemed to have great combat skills, cause according to one file he fought the entire Zero Division and walked away with minimal injury. But, sadly I hadn't learned anything else about Fob from the notes.

And for the information, I had learned about this **World** from the files. Well, they had certainly been interesting and given me some useful knowledge. Like that the Soul King actually was a full god with **Divinity** but, that he actually was needed to keep the various dimension this **World** was compromised of, from collapsing in on themselves. And that there were different Soul Societies, present in the **World**. But, the most important thing I had learned from the files was that Fob had met with the being that had created **Hollows**. No name had been given but, Fob had referred to the entity as her, so I knew at least it was a woman. But, unfortunately, nothing else about the woman was present in the notes.

And finally, there was the research Fob had done on the denizens of this **World**. Most of the stuff I had already known but, some had confirmed some headcanon. Like that the **Quincy** use their **Souls** to bend the **Mana** in the air but, they could only control an amount equal to their own reserves. And that **Shinigami** and **Hollows** had a Spiritual Core kinda like **Servants** , like **Servants** it was what their bodies were made of **Mana**. And when there was the continued talk of the comparisons between **Hollows** and another species, which I didn't understand.

And so from there, I had Emerald stop reading the files and had gone to the Item Shop to get a better look at my upgrades I had bought for Emerald. Well, they weren't actually upgrades but, more like unlocking functions that been sealed away.

I took a further look at the Teleport function and saw that the next level cost 300000 SS. And that I had been incredibly lucky I had been able to use it to get to, the other Pocket Dimensions cause at level 1. It needed precise spatial coordinates to teleport to a place. Like the ones I had gotten from the lab, and I did mean exact, it wouldn't work if I only had x-y coordinates. And the range only covered the planet, so no planetary jumping for me yet.

I also looked over some of the other things like increasing the amount Cards I could have, which I definitely needed and a better look at the SEP-field. Which was not as good I had initially believed it didn't hide completely, and at level one, it was useless against anybody that had a small amount of power at their disposal.

I had also asked Emerald about how she got the Items I bought in the shop and answered with her fabrication abilities. And so I asked her if she could build anything if she had the blueprints for it. She had answered with yes, but that the higher levels of Fabrication where needed to be bought if she needed to make anything larger than care bare and the proper materials to. She could make smaller items by converting Energy into Physical Matter but, was not worth the cost for anything bigger than Care Bear like previously mentioned.

*Beeb*

I was brought out of my thoughts as the alarm I had set up went off and telling me that we needed to leave and go back to the house. And get some dinner along the way.

And as soon as I stood up on my legs, I regretted it as I felt like a thousand needles had just punctured them. I did a few stretches to make the feeling disappear tough, it only helped negatively.

I made my way over to the place in the training area Ichigo and Rukia currently were stationary, get their breath after latest.

"Hey, you two we need to get back it's getting late now, and we have to bring dinner back to Yuzu and Karin!" I yelled at them, they just gave me a nod.

Xxx

So, after Ichigo and Rukia got back in their bodies, we said goodbye to the Visoreds and left heir hideout and made our way back into Karakura prober.

As we walked, we argued about what to get, until we settled on just having takeout. We also called the twins to ask what they wanted in their, box. Which resulted in us getting a lecture from Yuzu in healthy food consumption but, she had relented and just recommend a good one to us.

So, we got our food and headed back to the Kurosaki home where we ate and where Ichigo reintroduced Rukia to the twins. Telling them that she, just a new girl in his class he had invited over and that she go home after dinner. And Rukia did very much leave after dinner and told us both that we would see her tomorrow.

And so now it was nine o' clock and Ichigo, Fou, and I were, in his room. He was sitting on his bed reading homework. Fou had fallen asleep inside the closet. And I was sitting in Ichigo's chair, reading one his Illustrated Science magazines and was I surprised to see he had those. I really didn't take him for being much into science, but hey you learned something new every day.

I let out a little sigh as I closed the now finished magazine and put it back from where I had taken it from.

"Emilya." Came Ichigo's voice saying my name. I turned my head to the side and saw that he had put his book off to the side.

"What, is it Ichigo?" I asked, as I stood back up and returned to the chair, my eyes still on him.

"When we sparred earlier, what hero did you use?" Oh? That was he wanted to know?

"Well, the hero I used was Nero." I didn't say her full name or title, to see if Ichigo could guess it.

"Nero, Nero? Wait, you mean Emperor of Rome Nero?" So, Ichigo did know his history, but I could have guessed, since funny enough he was number fifteen in his school academically.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p.' "So, I there anything else you want to know?"

He shocks his head. "Nah, I was just curious." He was about to pick his book up but, stopped when we felt the pressure hit us. One that similar to the one Ulquiorra and Yammy had given off. It that the **Arrancar** were here.

[Misstress I'm detecting several large waves of **Prana** coming from North-West of our current position.]

Thanks for the Information Emerald.

"Ichigo, do you feel that?"

"I do, we need to go and find them."

"I agree."

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out Kon's pill form, swallow it, and his **Soul** was sent out of his body.

"Kon, me and Emilya are going out to fight some Arrancar, so I need you to stay here and watch over Karin and Yuzu," Ichigo said to Kon.

"Sure, Ichigo you can count on me." The mod soul answered.

Ichigo just returned the answer with a nod and went over to the window and opened it. He turned around and gave me a look that asked why I hadn't installed yet.

"I'm saving energy for the fight Ichigo. So, I'm not installing yet, so you're going to have to carry me," I explained, and he seemed to accept it.

"Okay, I carry you when," Ichigo and immediately swooped me up in bridal carry and **Shunpoed** us out of his room, and I would forever deny letting out a small eep when he did.

After leaving, I told Ichigo where the **Spiritual Pressure** was coming from, which sent him a bit into a panic as that way was Orihime's house. Which then made worry as, the only reason the **Arrancar** would even be there was if Aizen had found out about her abilities. Which he shouldn't have caused the only way he knew in canon was because Ulquiorra had reported it to him. Which he obviously couldn't have done in this timeline as I had killed before he could have. Which only let me reach one conclusion, and that was that Aizen had other ways to spy on people.

"Kurosaki, Miss Spirit." I was broken out of my thoughts by, the sudden appearance of Toshiro's voice.

"Hey, Toshiro," I greeted the Captain, who was Jumping right next to us. Along with all the other Shinigami other who were now around us.

"Hello to you to Miss Spirit, but please call me Hitsugaya." The miniature greeted back. "It is rather obvious to see that you too are heading towards the **Arrancar** but, may I ask why you're carrying Miss Spirit like that Kurosaki?"

"It's because that's the only way he can," I answered. "Since can't be on his back because of his massive sword that's obviously compensating for something-"

"Hey!"

"This is the only way to actually carry me, and as for why? My abilities a very draining, so I don't want to waste energy, doing frivolous things." I finished.

"I see, that is an excellent point. Now let us continue on."

As we continued jumping across rooftops, I turned my head around to get a look at all the others until my eyes meet Soi-Fon's and when we did she quickly looked away in what I guessed to be a shame. I wanted to talk her about what happened early and apologize for what I said since I realized that part of that situation was also my fault, and I did feel a bit ashamed to, going off like that.

But, I didn't time for that as I at least two dozen humanoid shapes standing in the air, the group this time was a hell of a lot bigger than Grimmjow's little excursion group from canon. I guess Aizen did take something seriously when one of his top operatives got killed. And unlike Canon they weren't out looking for everyone, no they were waiting for us.

We all came to a stop on top of a roof close to them, and Ichigo let me out of his bridle carry. I stood on shaky legs for a few seconds, before steadying myself getting a good look at who was in the group of **Arrancars**.

I recognized all most all of them but, I couldn't remember for but a few of them I easily could. There was Harribel and her Fraccion. Grimmjow this his pack behind him. Zomari, and the Hideyoshi thing that temporarily replaced Grimmjow. Along with were a few other Numeros and those three former Espada. There were twenty **Arrancar** in all, and one of them was holding a knocked out Orihime.

"Guys, they have Orihime," I informed the others if they hadn't seen her yet, and they apparently hadn't, as the sound of Fuck, Shit, and Dammit. That followed my statement.

Ichigo, however, was the one with the most aggressive reaction, drawing his sword and shouting at the **Arrancars**. "Let, Orihime go!"

A request they denied. "I'm afraid we can't do that little Shinigami," Oh hey it's Abridged Kirito. "We have been ordered by to kidnap this little minx and the woman that killed our former Number 10 and 4." It was talking about me. "So, if you could just tell us where she is, we won't kill you after beating you into the ground."

That was when Ichigo decides to do his guardian thing, probably having realized it was talking about me. "Like we would ever tell where," But, I stopped him right in his track.

I raised my hand into the air. "Actually I'm right here!" I yelled so everyone could hear me. Which was followed by the others shouting my name in surprise and slightly cursing me, The **Arrancars** particular Harribel just gave me a look I couldn't decipher.

"Are you really? Cause you look very different from the person, we were shown." Harribel questioned me.

"A, part of my abilities allow me to change my appearance," I answered.

"I highly do-" Harribel was cut out mid-speech by, Grimmjow taking over the conversation.

"Calm down woman, this is clearly the bitch, we are looking for."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" I asked I just ignored his comment, cause it was quite correct.

"I saw it in your eyes, when bitch ass, Luppi here mentioned the death of those two shit heads, I saw it." He said with glee. "In your eyes, that shimmer of pride, of having done it. Am I right." Grimmjow's shit-eating grin was in full force. "So, I've got to ask, how did you kill them?"

Oh, I had the perfect retort to that question. "Medium rare."

"I like you, I really like you." And I think I just got Grimmjow's approval.

"Your welcome Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's face briefly became one of shock before, instantly returning to his insane smile.

"So, how about we cut the chatter, get straight to fighting, cause I know you want to."

And he was right I wanted to fight, it was like there was a fire inside my chest, one that I had been ignoring but, suddenly been made aware of. I wanted to say more, to talk more, to ask one final question. Now? Now I just wanted a fight, I wanted to beat them, and crush them under my _**Heel**_.

"Yes I do, so shall we do it **Arrancar** all twenty of you against, all of me." A statement that was met with enthusiasm from Grimmjow and uproars from the Ichigo and the others.

"Shut up all of you! They came for me so, this is my fight, and I want none of you to interfere." Now for what Card should I use, ah! I got it.

Emerald Lancer Card, please.

[With pleasure Mistress.]

A second later the Card appeared inconspicuously in my right hand.

I turned my attention back towards the **Arrancar**. "So, what do you say, do you agree."

"I certainly do," Was all that Grimmjow said, the others stayed silent.

"All right let's **Fight, Install!** " My body flashed with bright light as I installed, and soon as I felt it finished.

 _OST – FGO Goddess Rhongomyniad._

I rocket off at full speed, I turned my hand into a fist and struck with full force against my first target, and I got to see what happened when a 100kg object going at the speed of lightning hit a person. Though only after the smoke had cleared, from the explosion my fist had made.

And just like in canon, Luppi was now less than half the person it used to be. As its lower body fell to the ground, dissolving on the way down

In the air I quickly create a platform to stand on using **Invisible Air** , I slowly turned around to face the rest of the **Arrancars**.

"One down, nineteen to go." They responded with yelling and the unsheathing of their swords.

With a dash of **Mana Burst** I reached my next victims and quickly tore through, the three male Numeros I did not know. I broke one's neck, when the others head, and the last got a fist-sized hole to his chest in addition to the hole already there. And due to that, he dropped Orihime, who was immediately caught in the air by Soi-Fon.

I quickly brought my arms up to guard against the blades of the last two unknown female Numeros. And they seemed to be shocked that their swords couldn't even scratch my armor. I quickly took advantage of the situation, I moved so fast, that they hadn't even been able to react to me disarming them and slitting their throats with their own **Zanpakuto**.

I turned around on my platform to get my bearings and continue my little slaughter fest, but I was interrupted by eight voices yelling.

" **Cero**!" And my vision was filled with beams of red light, that soon collided with my body, which did absolutely dick as my **Magic Resistance: B** easily tanked those weak attacks, they were going to need something a lot stronger than that to damage me, something like.

" **Gran Rey Cero**!" Yeah, something like would definitely work.

In response, I used the defensive shield version of **Invisible Air** Saber Alter had employed in Prisma. The Attack collided with the mist of **Dark Prana** that surrounded me and detonated creating a massive explosion. I was surprised to see that the attack had, actually managed to destroy the barrier but, it still hadn't done anything to me.

And boy, the look on the fraccion's faces was something to behold, their shock at me tanking Grimmjow's Cero was priceless. But, now to take down the rest of them.

Applying **Mana Burst,** I appeared right in front Grimmjow's Fraccion members. Where I struck with my own attack.

" **Strike Air**." I slashed the air and created a large curved blade of **Dark Prana** that flew at the **Arrancar** bisecting them before they could even react to me appearing.

That was also when Zommari decided to take a more proactive role in the fight as several **After-Images** began appearing around me.

"Your physical power is quite impressive but I, who mastered the art of **Sonido** to perfection, you're as slow as a snail. Now behold my **Gemelos Sonido** , it is the ultimate… Argh." Zommaria's voice was cut by a gurgle of pain, and like that the speed clones in front of me disappeared. I could only sigh as I unwilled the spear of **Invisible Air** I had made during his speech.

I turned around to face the **Arrancar** holding his punctured neck, as I saw him trying to give me his best glare. I came up with another use of **Invisible Air** that was possible. Just like I had made it spin around me, I made it around Zommari but this, this like a storm of tiny blades, and when I unmade the dark storm that had surrounded Zommari only a fine mist of blood remained.

I turned my head to the left as I felt a surge of **Prana** there and when I got punched in the face by Ayon's giant fist that actually managed to sent me flying and dent my helmet.

I quickly recovered from the hit and got a look at the beast that was Ayon. The beast roared and charged at me ready to strike once again. But, this time I was ready and got its fist with my hand.

Ayon tried to move but, couldn't escape from grasp as I had driven my fingers into its flesh. It tried to punch me with its left hand but, I ended the attack prematurely by cutting off its arm by, coating my hand in **Invisible Air** and turning my fingers into claws.

The beast roared in pain over its lost limb but, I quickly brought Ayon out of its misery by crushing its head with my left hand, killing it. The beast quickly dispersed into energy. And as I saw the **Prana** float away, I wanted to test something. Since, while I was installed, I was technically a **Servant** , and **Servants** were spirits they could consume the souls of others to recharge their reserves. I wondered if I could to, and with the confirmation, I just got from Emerald, said I could, and so I consumed the **Prana** that had made up Ayon, refueling my own reserves.

I returned my attention to Harribel's Fraccion, who were now lacking an arm, and seemingly frozen in shock.

Oh, well it was time to put them out of their misery too.

And just like I had done with Grimmjow's Fraccion. I **Mana Burst** over to them and cut them down with **Invisible Air**. And that was then I felt the **Spiritual Pressure** in the air rise tremendously. I turned around to face the source, and all I saw was Harribel looking at me with so much hate in her eyes, that if she had been a fire user, I would have burst into flames.

 _OST – Bleach Nube Negra._

"You," Was all she said, as she pulled her **Zanpakuto** from its sheath and pointed it downwards. "I will end this here, I will crush you, and make sure you never get up again. **Hunt Tiburon** " Her entire body exploded in yellow spiritual power, showing off the power of her **Resurrecion**.

That was when I decided to take this seriously, and in a flash of black light, **Rhongomyniad** appeared in my hand.

The yellow light disappeared around Harribel showing of the form of her release. Her skimpy as armor and her shark-toothed sword, giving off a primal appearance, like somebody was on a hunt for prey.

" **La Gota**!" The water attack shot like a bullet from her sword, I however easily dodged it, but that seemed to have been her plan as she appeared right next to me via **Sonido** and tried to cleave me in half. But, sadly that had been the worst the mistake of her life. I didn't blame her of course, had she been fighting any other opponent, or I had been using a different **Heroic Spirit** it would have been an excellent strategy, but here it was a fatal one.

Again I couldn't blame her, Harribel just didn't know. In Bleach the one with the highest **Spiritual Pressure** usually won the fight. But, I didn't run on that rule, I ran on Nasu's rules where **Concepts** ruled the battlefield.

Now while **Zanpakuto** where powerful weapons, they could still be broken via sufficient force from the opponent, as had been shown many times.

I, however, was wielding a **Noble Phantasm** a **Miracle** given form. And the only two ways to break one was, that the user itself broke it and used it as a **Broken Phantasm** or being broken by one of superior **Concept** or **Mystery**.

And so when **Sword of Water** met **Lance of The End,** the result was evident.

 **Tiburon** did not just fail against **Rhongomyniad** it broke, it broke into thousands of tiny white shards, I could despair and grief in Harribel's eyes.

I just gripped her arm and pierced her stomach with **Rhongomyniad** dealing her a fatal wound. I pulled the spear from her stomach as the light began to leave her eyes and I felt a bit of regret at killing her. "I'm sorry Tier if we had met under other circumstances I would have been happy to have been your friend." I sure her mouth turned into a smile as she vanished into nothingness.

"And so there was one," I said as I faced Grimmjow, who had not moved from when he had fired his **Gran Rey Cero**. "So, are you still up for fighting me?"

"More, than ever actually." He said with absolute glee, as he drew his sword. " **Grind Pantera**." He activated his **Resurreccsion**

And so, began our fight, and this time it was truly a fight. And had to give Grimmjow credit, for having stayed back and observed how I fought before engaging himself. Our battle had continued for a little over a minute, and Grimmjow still hadn't relented his assault against me, that forced me to go on the defense. But, that all changed a second later.

"Got, you," was all he said as I saw his elbow pointed towards me, five spikes coming out of it. Oh, fucking shit was all I could think as they were launched at me and hit straight home.

The stinger hit and actually managed to break most of my armor, which meant that I had to take it off, it quickly dissipated. And now those missiles terrified me, cause them breaking my armor meant they hit as hard as Alcides arrows.

"Nice pair of eyes you got there, a beautiful **Hollow** yellow." I came to a pause, was he flirting with me? Whatever I needed to beat him now.

I pointed my lance at Grimmjow. " **Rhongomyniad** " I intoned the **Noble Phantasm's** name and released but, a shimmer of the light of the end. But, a shimmer was all I needed as the attack struck true and severely damaged the **Arrancar** leaving him heavily bleeding and burnt.

"Do you think just because you managed to wound me that you have won!" Grimmjow shouted in between his breaths for air. "When think again bitch because the King is not even done just yet!" He roared.

Blue **Spiritual Pressure** began flowing out of his body, it clung to him like a cloak concealing him from sight, and not a moment later it exploded away from Grimmjow, making him visible again but, this time he looked different from before. Just like with Ulquiorra's second release all the armor had disappeared, and he now looked more beastly than before, his hair was longer and the fur on his arms and legs a dark blue color. His tail was longer and from it protruded hooks of white bone mass. The same was true for arms and legs.

" **Resurreccion Segunda Etapa**. Say hello to my second release Spirit. I really didn't want to use cause I can't maintain it for very long, but I've got enough time for the last attack. What do you say Spirit one last attack to finish our fight!"

"I certainly agree, let's do it full power. **Release Restraints: Bedivere, Palamedes, Lancelot, Mordred, Gaheris, Kay, Gawain!** " The spikes on the lance shattered, and it began to spin. **Dark Prana** surrounded the **Noble Phantasm** like a tornado drilling.

"Impressive let me show you mine." Grimmjow swiped his in the air and seemingly made long claws out of **Prana**.

" **Garra del Gran Rey del la Pantera!** "

" **Pierce! The Thirteen Fangs! Rhongomyniad!** "

We shouted our attacks at the same time, and they clashed. Grimmjow's attack was strong, and for a single moment, it held itself against the Storm but, only for a moment before being consumed by it.

A let the attack stop after a few seconds to see how much of Grimmjow that was left, and to my surprise something still was, he only had half a face a bit of his neck, he was still alive and somehow floating in the air.

"That, was the greatest fight of my life, thank you, you damn bitch." He managed to say before the last of him disappeared into the aether.

I could only let out a heavy breath as I felt the fatigue, set in. I made my way down the rooftop where all the others had been watching. And as soon as I touched the ground, I uninstalled cause if I had been for a few seconds more I would probably have died. I was also instantly greeted by Ichigo but, before he could talk, I did.

"Shut up, we're going now I'm tired as all hell. Emerald Teleport us now." And just like that we disappeared from the roof and right in front of the others, and reappeared in Ichigo's room and right next to Kon in Ichigo who was? Jesus Christ I did not need to see that right now, well at least I knew that Zangetsu didn't compensate for anything. Before Kon had time to explain I just threw Ichigo into his body rejecting the Mod Soul.

And I quickly jumped onto Ichigo's stomach, cause I was in need of some **Od.**

Xxx

 _Lemon starts:_

"Emilya, what are you doing I need to get." Ichigo tried to get up, but I pushed him down.

"Nope, your perfect as you are right now, you see I'm out of spiritual energy right now, and one can get I back by exchanging fluids. Sperm is the most effective at it. So, I need you to fuck my cunt Ichigo and fuel me up." I said as I grinded my ass against the erection that Kon hadn't managed to calm down. And it also would be such a shame to waste such a perfectly good cum shot.

I looked down at Ichigo's face who seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he relented. "Fine, I do it just don't tell people alright?"

"Good," I said, as I began to take off my clothes and within a few seconds I was naked and my pussy right above Ichigo's mouth. I had seen him blushing so much then I did. "Now, Ichigo let's do some foreplay. First, I need to get wet before you stick it in me. Use our mouth and fingers to pleasure me." I turned around so that I was facing Ichigo's rigged meat.

I was rather nervous this was my first time after all. But all thoughts nervously disappeared as I felt something wet brush up against my lower lips. It seemed that Ichigo had started his ministrations.

It was time to do mine.

I took hold of Ichigo's dick and guided it to my mouth as I bowed down to it.

Its smell was intoxicating to my lust addled mind.

My lips parted around the head careful not to touch it with my teeth. I proceeded to give a sloppy blowjob, as I moaned around Ichigo's massive cock as licked and fingered my cunt.

Causing my inexperienced mind to make my body orgasm, which was then quickly rewarded by Ichigo unloading cum into my mouth.

I moaned at the salty taste of his cum. Swallowing all of it down my throat.

And even then after releasing so much he was still rock hard in. "Now let's proceed to the main event Ichigo." I changed the position of my body so that I was sitting right above his cock ready to be sheathed inside of me.

"Emilya are you sure about-." Whatever protest Ichigo stopped as I took the entirety of his length in one go, ignoring all the pain and discomfort at the sudden expansion of my love tunnel. "You're so hot and wet!" Ichigo moaned as I felt his cock throb inside of me.

I could feel the meat stretching my walls. And soon pain turned to pleasure as I began to ride him. his cock going in and out of my natural Ona Hole.

"Ichigo you're so big, your cock feels so good, I think I''m going to cum again!" I moaned and shouted as pussy gushed with fluids around the pillar of meat inside of me.

"Me, to Emilya you feel so good."

"YAHTZEE!" I shouted as I came again at the same time I felt Ichigo cum again, shooting all of his cum into my womb as his cock head pressed up against my cervix. After I had calmed down on his crotch to get as much cock inside of me.

A flame had been awoken within me.

We were both breathing heavily as took, as to get a bit of rest before continuing. We weren't done yet, Ichigo was still hard inside of me.

Thank, Ishtar for anime sex stamina. Now I wondered if I could keep up.

We began to moan and grunt again as Ichigo resumed the thrusting of his hips. But this time he was in charge, and I found myself, in a recognizable position.

My tongue hung outside of my mouth as Ichigo fucked me doggy style, using all of his force to try and penetrate the barrier that separated his dick from my womb. Thankfully that didn't happen as he lacked a bit of length to accomplish that task.

We continued to fuck each other until the both of us collapsed from exhaustion.

Having forgotten about the two other people currently in the house.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arc 1 End

Damp air followed me as I left the bathroom, clad in clean clothes after having washed myself of this morning and last night's fun.

And as I was humming, while walking back to Ichigo's room Yuzu, and Karin passed by me.

"Good morning girls." I greeted them with a smile.

They only gave me a single look before they blushed up a storm, their faces going bet red. Guess they heard Ichigo and me going at it, well were kinda loud.

"Good morning Emilya." They said in haste before leaving.

Wow, they were so shy and embarrassed, but hey you have to be careful what you wished for girls. They did ask me if I was going to do it, and now I did, and they were all flustered about it.

I couldn't help but, snicker a bit at them. I made my way up the stairs and entered the room where Ichigo was still sitting in his bed, where I had left him when I went to get showered.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice me walking and was just staring into the air. So, I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face, but he didn't react. "Yo Ichigo. You there?" I asked, snapping my fingers to get his attention.

Well, it seemed I had to take more drastic measures.

I clenched my right hand into a fist and decked him in the face knocking him down into the bed. But, he at least reacted to that as he let out a yelp of pain, as he sat up again not even a second later, messaging his cheek to make it not swell.

"Argh, dammit Emilya why did you do that." Ichigo moaned.

"I wanted to make sure you were still functioning, and that I didn't break you." I just gave him the smuggest look I could manage. Ichigo didn't answer, but instead, grumbles came out of his mouth. "What was that?" I asked as I managed to make out a few words out of his mumbling.

"I said, that you didn't break me, and I just still a bit shocked we did it." He answered. What a good boy.

"You can say the words 'We had sex' Ichigo, there is nothing to be ashamed about in that. The better question to ask is if it was any good? Was it Ichigo, did I make you feel good." I tried to speak the last part in a meek and sexy voice to tease him. And it worked as I saw Ichigo blushing along with junior.

"Ye-yes you did." Ichigo stammered, I guessed he was very conflicted with his mother's upbringing about, always showing women respect, and having had lost his Virgin card to me. "So, Emilya does this mean that we are,"

I stopped him right there and didn't let him speak. "No, we're not in a relationship Ichigo. We are not Boy and Girlfriend. We are friends with benefits nothing more, and I will never evolve into more, I don't do relationships well. And besides, I'm going to be leaving today."

Ichigo nodded as having understood me. "Yeah okay, I can understand… Wait! What, what do you mean leaving today?" Ichigo asked bewildered having just processed what I had said.

"Ichigo I'm only in this World for a job I need to do, cause in thirty minutes we are going to Hueco Mundo to kill Aizen and the rest of his troops," I stated the major event of the day.

Ichigo once again just stared at me until his brain resumed standard functions. "Wait, why are going to kill Aizen today? and how would we get Hueco Mundo to do it anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to kill Aizen to prevent him from restocking his forces and before he decides to come here himself to deal with me for having killed twenty-two of his men," I answered the first question and went to the second. "And as for how we can get to Hueco Mundo, I can have Emerald open up a Garganta to there." I finished.

Ichigo just gave an 'I'm on board' face before becoming one of confusion. "Wait? who is Emerald?"

Wait, how can he not who Emerald is… Oh my god! I forgot to introduce Ichigo to Emerald.

"Ichigo have seen that device I have around my forearm?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have, but what does that have to do with Emerald?"

"Emerald is the device. She's an AI given to me by the guy who sent me here to help manage my abilities. Can you introduce yourself, Emerald?"

"Of course I can Mistress. Though I'm sad, you only remembered now to present me, Mistress." Came Emerald's voice a lovely mix between EDI and Alfred.

"I'm sorry Emerald I thought I already told him about you." I apologized.

"Your apology is accepted, Mistress. Now I believe we just broke the poor boy again." She shifted my attention back to Ichigo who was just looking at the table where Emerald was laying.

I was about to hit him again, but he spoke before I could. "It just talked." Was all he said.

"Her actually, just think of her as Mod Soul inside a phone." I paralleled for him.

"I'm going to go and take a shower, when are we going to leave, you said thirty minutes right?" Ichigo asked for clarification.

"So, hurry up would you or I'm going to have to kick your ass again to get you moving." I pulled him off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm going, I'm going, have some patience would you," He stood up took the necessary clothes, and walked out of his bedroom and left for the bathroom.

I walked over to the table and put on Emerald to her place on my wrist. As I did, I heard the closet door open and saw Fou step out of it, taking a seat on my shoulder.

"Fou," Fou greeted, slipping out a small yawn as he did so.

"Good morning to you too Fou, and also you to Emerald."

"Morning to you too Mistress, so how can I assist you?"

"Well, can you tell me how many Quartz and Shards I have after last night?" I asked her.

"You currently have 202570 Saint Shards and 20 Saint Quartz available to use."

"Great now how extra Card Slots can I get for that," I said to myself as I had Emerald bring up the Item Shop. I went down the list until I found the upgrade I was looking for. And I cost me 100k Shards. So, I could buy one upgrade for now, but I could hopefully buy one or two more after offing Aizen.

I pressed the buy button and saw my Shards vanish from sight. I could only sigh, as I made my way to the Servant Shop.

It, however, looked a bit different than before as there was any new tab on the page, and I asked Emerald what it was.

"During your Prana Exchange Ritual with Ichigo Kurosaki Mistress. I was sent a software update from Creator Zelretch, and I was given some new functions Involving the Servant Shop. The new tab you can see is the map folder. There you can see all your Cards and read about the Servants they contain." Emerald explained, and I thanked her for doing so.

I quickly pressed the new tab to see what it looked like. In there I saw the three cards I had along with seven empty places there other Servant Cards would be. But all but one of them had a red cross on them showing that they weren't unlocked yet. Except for the one I had just bought, there was also another page, but I couldn't go there yet. So, I figured it would be unlocked later.

I pressed the back button and went back to the buy menu and pressed the buy button and I lost three Quartz.

A card spun on the screen and stopped to show?

My mind froze.

Everything in my brain had seemingly come to a halt as I saw the image.

It like my mind was trying to deny what was being shown to me, but I didn't stop the voice in my head. That sounded like Crispin Freeman saying Rejoice over, and over again.

But, it was stopped as I heard Emerald say "One Black Key added to the inventory."

"Emerald why did I get a Black Key and not a Servant," I asked, truthfully I should have seen this coming.

"That's another thing Creator Zelrecth added so that it was more like the game. Along with Craft Essences, you can use to empower yourself temporarily while installing."

I just sighed, as I excepted the situation and pressed the buy button again, this time without EX-Luck backing me.

I got a Craft Essence this time, Parasitic Bomb.

Bought again got, Dark Knight-Kun this time.

Pressed by once more and got I got Jackie fuck yeah! I mentally yelled with joy as she was added to storage.

I was about to buy another, but I stopped myself before I could. So, this was the power of the Gacha I thought, to continuously buy until you have nothing left. What a scary thing it was, I mentally joked.

Having bought everything I needed, for now, I just had Emerald accessed the web and find . So, I could read while waiting for Ichigo to finish the shower and eat breakfast.

It was fifteen minutes later that Ichigo came, back to his bedroom. He walked in, dressed in his school uniform.

"So, are you ready?" I asked him, as Emerald closed down her screen.

"In a moment. I just need to find Kon." Ichigo answered as he walked over to the corner of the room, he crouched down and stood back up, with Kon's pill body in between his fingers.

Ichigo popped it into his mouth and swallowed it. A split second later his Soul was ejected from his body, and Kon took over it.

"Kon, I need you to go to school for me, while Emilya and I deal with a problem," Ichigo told the Mod Soul.

"Sure, just hurry back, both of you," Kon said, as he picked up Ichigo's school back and left the room.

Ichigo turned to face me. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Alrighty then, Emerald open up a Garganta would you?" I asked the Kaleidostick.

"Of course Mistress, opening up a Garganta now."

A loud screech could be heard, as the saw the Garganta open looking like somebody had taken a piece out of reality. A black void was all that could be seen inside. I felt Fou jump onto my shoulder.

"Let's go," I declared as jumped in and had Emerald create a platform for me to walk on.

"Hey!" I heard Ichigo shout. "Wait for me!" A second later he had jumped through the doorway to, and I had Emerald.

Xxx

"Christ that, felt like for fucking ever," I said as I heaved air into my lungs to regain my breath.

"I can agree with you on that Emilya it felt like we were running forever, so where are we?" Ichigo asked.

I stood up again, to get a look at where the Garganta spat us out. The place was an entirely white tunnel that ended in stairs going up. I quickly checked that Fou was still with me and he was still on my shoulder.

"I think we are in one of Aizen's Outposts, so I think we just have to leave." I postured.

"So, how do we get out?" Ichigo asked.

"I think the door is at the end of the tunnel, at the top of the stairs," I answered.

"So, let's leave then," Ichigo said, and we began running towards the stairs. However, as we neared it, two Arrancar came from it.

Hey, it was those two idiots that Chad and Uriyu destroyed in canon.

"Ichigo, deal with them would you?" I said in a dismissive tone, as the two Numeros before us were fucking pathetic.

"Yes, ma'am." Ichigo accepted the order.

The two idiots didn't get a chance to speak before two arrows pierced their skull, one for each head. I turned my head to Ichigo and saw him holding a crossbow in his right hand.

"Nice shot," I complimented Ichigo.

"Thank you."

Cutting the chatter, we ran up the stairs and went through the exit doors and out into the vast desert of Hueco Mundo.

"That's a lot of sand," stated Ichigo, as I saw his eyes scan the horizon.

"It's desert Ichigo, of course, there would be a lot of sand." I deadpanned.

"I know, this place looks like it goes on forever." It sounded like he was amazed.

"Not, forever, but I would probably take you months before you reached the end."

"True, so I guess that's Aizen's base over there." I saw Ichigo pointing into the distance, towards the large white building that could be seen.

"Yep, that's Las Noches. It was the palace of the previous King of Hueco Mundo before Aizen took his throne and making him Espada Number 2." I exposited for Ichigo.

"Is he strong?" Ichigo asked.

"He was power to age anything he can touch. So, you tell me if he's strong."

"You don't have to be condescending about it Emilya." Ichigo lamented.

"Hey, can't help it, sometimes I just say stuff. Now come on Ichigo we need to go, but first I need to change."

Emerald Assassin Shiki, please.

[Here you go, Mistress.]

Shiki's Card appeared in my hand. I dropped it to the ground stood on it and said install. My body flashed the standard light, and second, later I wore Shiki's appearance.

"Just, to move a little faster," I explained.

"But doesn't your installs consume a lot of Reiatsu?" Ichigo asked.

"Some do, but Assassin here doesn't consume a lot, and it's just for movement, so I don't expend a lot of energy."

"Ah, okay."

And so we set off for Las Noches moving at 200 KM/H to reach our destination.

The massive structure slowly became larger as we ran towards it. Though we still had some way to go before we reached it, maybe another twenty minutes or so.

But as we ran, I saw that the sand in front us began to move before exploding upwards into a mountain, that then took the shape of a Hollow.

Oh, yeah I had forgotten there was that Hollow, who was a shitty Sandman ripoff.

"I am Battikaroa, The Sand Guardian of Las Noches. And you shall not pass!"

And we seriously didn't have time to deal with him, so I decided to kill him as fast as possible.

I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and the World shattered.

Death is saw nothing but Death before me in the form of Lines.

I looked at the Sand Hollow, and I saw Lines all over his body, and I saw the one I need to cut. I took out my knife and taking full advantage of my speed, I ran towards the Hollow and then up its towering body and cut the Line before he had time to react.

I landed on my feet and closed my eyes. Putting away my knife. Fou was still attached to me after that little maneuver.

I opened my eyes, and the World was back to normal, Christ that was terrible to experience. I gave Ichigo a quick not tell him, I was okay before we continued towards our goal.

We had been running for a good five minutes now, and we were almost at the walls of Las Noches.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early Ichigo Kurosaki." We stopped in our tracks, at the sudden voice of Aizen. "And, to think that you actually managed to kill Battikaroa. I'm quite impressed by that Miss, I didn't think that was possible really." It was Impressive how Aizen could sound both condescending and complimenting at the same time.

There was a gush of wind as he finished speaking, and a moment later he appeared in front of us. Along with Gin, Tousen, and rest of the Espada and their Fraccion.

Wait, was that Nel among the Espada, why the fuck was she still on the team? The only reason I could think of that was that Nnoitora didn't get the chance to pull his stunt, in this Universe.

My attention was shifted back to reality as I heard say Aizen's name and boy did he sound pissed. And Aizen just stood there looking smug.

"I can see that your appearance has changed Kurosaki, does that mean your power has increased or is it something else. But that is no concern of mine, for soon you and your partner here is going to be dead." Aizen turned his eyes to me. "And I can only guess based on your unique Reiatsu, that you're the woman that killed Ulquiorra and Yammy?"

"Along with the twenty other Arrancar, you sent to the world of the living last night," I added the rest of my kills. "Though I'm a bit, surprised that you left your fortress, and came out here to greet us. Why is that?" I asked.

"I didn't want to destroy Las Noches during our little fight." Aizen's voice brimmed with superiority as he spoke.

That seemed so like him. "So, Ichigo do you? Want to fight Aizen while I take the other ones?"

"Sure." He agreed, taking Zangetsu of from his back.

"Boy, do you really think that you can." Aizen didn't get to speak anymore before Ichigo facepalmed him and jumped away with Aizen in hand, to another location where they could fight.

I saw that the others were staring at the spot their leader had just occupied.

"Now before we begin fighting," I spoke breaking them out their shock and turning their eyes to me. "If any of you don't want to fight, leave now, so I don't accidentally kill you." I gave them an option to live, I hope they took it. Especially Gin and Nelliel would do so. I regretted not having given Harribel and her Fraccion this option, but there was nothing I could do that now.

"Do, you think that Aizen is going to let us live if we dessert now?" That was Nelliel asking.

"I don't think Aizen's opinion is going to be relevant since he's going to be dead in five minutes."

"Woman, if you believe that Lord Aizen is going to lose to that boy, who could not even scratch Lord Aizen's finger a month ago. Then even I can see, that you are deluded beyond belief." Ah, Tousen, Aizen's greatest ass kisser right next to Zommari.

I just ignored him, and I gave Nelliel a look that tried to say leave.

"Thank you." Was all she said, as she left quickly with a Sonido along with her Fraccion. And Tousen just looks pissed at her dissertation.

"Now, is there anymore who want's to leave? No, come on Gin, Starrk, think of Lilynette there and Rangiku would you. You don't want them to be sad now." They looked like they wanted to do it. "Gin, your plan would never work, and Starrk, Aizen would have betrayed you."

"Figures." They both said before they too left along with Lilynette. Which a growl of coward and traitor from Tousen and Barragan.

"Now, don't get distracted you two, your fight with me begins now!" I announced as I drew my knife and opened my eyes, to the broken World again. Fou jumped off my shoulder so I could do my thing.

This would take less than a minute.

" **Vijñāpti-mātratā!"**

Before they could react, I had appeared right behind Barragan his body collapsed into pieces as I had cut his lines of death, though only those of the main soul. So, that all the others could pass on and not meet oblivion.

The others reacted quickly, trying to cut me down.

But, my superior reaction speed and death instinct, allowed me to flow around them and kill them like they were flies.

And like I had said it didn't even take a minute for me to kill them, though preventing them from releasing their Zanpakuto had made it easier for me. Talking wasn't a free action, and I had taken the opportunity to strike then they had tried, to do so.

I closed my eyes to the Shattered World, and my vision returned to normal. And I still had over three, fourth of my Od reserves to use. So, I didn't uninstall just yet. Fou rejoined my shoulder like he was Pikachu.

Now I just had to wait for Ichigo to be down tearing Aizen a new one. I thought as I saw an explosion happen in the sky.

Xxx

Aizen felt himself being thrown by Kurosaki's strength into the sand, a long distance away from where they had been before.

Aizen quickly recomposed himself and dusted off his robes. He looked up at Kurosaki who was still standing in the air, looking down at him and it infuriated Aizen.

He kills his surging anger and spoke to the Substitute. "I can see that your strength has improved Kurosaki, but if you think that raw power is all that is need to beat me when you are sorely mistaken," Aizen said as he unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu. He Shunpoed up to Kurosaki and struck swiftly with his blade, but the boy managed to block it with is oversized Zanpakuto.

They clashed their swords a few more times before the Substitute managed to beat Aizen away from him.

"Is that all you got Aizen?"

"Do not be so arrogant to think you have won just yet Kurosaki. Allow me to show you the power of Kido. Hado Number 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Aizen chanted a massive beam of lightning struck from his palm. It headed towards the Kurosaki boy, who took it head on, causing an explosion to engulf the Substitute.

"And that was the end," Aizen sadly lamented. "To think that you were progressing so well, but you threw away your life for nothing."

"I think the other Shinigami hyped you up too much Aizen. Cause I didn't even get a scratch from that." Spoke the voice of a person who should have ended a moment ago.

The smoke in front of Aizen disappeared and showed and unharmed Ichigo who's clothes had only been slightly charred from the attack.

 _How could they boy survive without getting hurt._ Aizen thought, but a closer looked showed there boy's skin could be seen. Blue lines ran across. _Blut Vene! Does that mean that Kurosaki has unlocked his Quincy heritage? Yes, that is the only possibility for Masaki Kurosaki was rather skilled in the Art of Blut Vene. So, Naturally, the boy could be good at it too._

"I can see that you have managed to unlock you Quincy abilities Kurosaki, does that mean that you know the truth about."

"Yes, I do!" Kurosaki interrupted his monolog. "I know that mom is Quincy and that dad is a Shinigami, and you're the reason that she is dead!" Kurosaki roared in anger as his Reiatsu increased even further.

"So you know of that, I wonder was it that unknown woman who told you?" Aizen would never definitely have a talk with her after he killed the brat in front of him.

"Yeah, Emilya told me everything."

"So her name is Emilya at least I will have the name of the corpse when I kill her." Aizen calmly stated like he was talking about buying milk.

"Like, hell I would let you hurt her. Bankai!"

Red and black Reiatsu exploded from Kurosaki's body like a tsunami of power, at a level which now surpassed Aizen's own Reiatsu. A thing that Aizen did not believe was possible, for the boy to obtain in such a short time.

The Reiatsu dissipated showing the boy's Bankai, which looked different from the last time he had seen it. The black blade was longer, and Kurosaki's robes had pieces of armor on it. And his face was a skull like Hollow Mask with black stripes over the eyes.

"Your power has increased, more than I had ever imagined it would have. You have gone so much further beyond that I had designed you to be." Aizen stated.

 _OST – Bleach What Can You See In Their Eyes._

"I'm not done yet. Doom them, Lucifer!" Kurosaki said menacingly. Another explosion of Reiatsu sprung from the boy again.

And Aizen felt like he had bitten off more than he could chew.

Smoke that had created by the Reiatsu explosion disappeared, and Aizen had never seen such a demonic visage before. From the horned mask to the white body and tail.

" **What's wrong Aizen, no witty comment**?" Spoke Kurosaki's distorted voice. " **Is that fear I see in your eyes? No matter this is the end Cero!** "

Aizen didn't react in time before the red beam collided with his body. Aizen screamed in pain as the explosion scorched his body, leaving burn marks of various degrees.

"You think you have won Kurosaki? But you are nothing compared to me Banka-." Aizen didn't get to finish his command at the black sword that was piercing his heart.

" **You have lost Aizen. Getsuga!** "

"Damn. You. Kurosaki."

" **Tensho!** " Ichigo roared as his signature technique tore through Aizen creating a small explosion that incinerated the former Captain.

Xxx

I looked at the massive explosion that tore through the eternal night sky of Hueco Mundo making it, for a second it was daytime. And when it was gone as soon as it appeared.

The familiar buzzing sound of Sonido to my right and I turned around and saw Ichigo in full Vasto Lorde mode. And in a flash, he was back in usual Shikai form.

"So, I guess that Aizen is dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is," Ichigo answered.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know really, elation mostly? So, how about I can see that you took care of them."

"Except for seven who had the brains to leave and not fight me." We both chuckled at that, but that followed was an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Ichigo broke the ice. "What, are we going to do now?"

"I think this here we say goodbye for now Ichigo."

"huh?"

"I only need to retrieve the Hogyokyu, before I leave this World and head for the next one."

"Really?"

"Sorry Ichigo, but I have a job to do. However, that doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other."

Hey, Emerald is there a way for Ichigo to contact me?

[There is Mistress just give him this number. With it, he can use any phone to call you.]

Emerald told me the number, and I gave it to Ichigo.

"Wait, if you leave here how I'm going to get home?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo you're a Hollow, you figure it out, oh and I almost forgot before you leave. Under the sand is a giant forest, and there is a Shinigami that got trapped in Hueco Mundo, so could you save him?" I requested.

"Sure thing Emilya. Oh, and Emilya just friends with benefits right?"

 _*Clink* A D-Link has been established a connection between two Hearts and Souls_

"That it is. See you later Strawberry! Oh, and two more things Yhwach in a year and a half, and date Rukia or Orihime for god's sake!" I shouted as I began running towards Las Noches again.

"Okay and screw you too, ginger head." I heard Ichigo call me back.

I took a little while to find the Las Noches main entrance. There I met up with Gin and the others. I talked with gave them some advice for them to do. And I got Gin to show where the rock was.

And thirty minutes later I had uninstalled and was standing in Aizen's room holding the Hogyokyu in my hand. It was kinda amazing to see it in person, to think that such a little thing held so much power. Though according to the Evil Overlord List since it was smaller than my head, I could consume it. I didn't, however, want to end up looking like a stupid ass butterfly.

So, Emerald how do we get this thing Zelretch?

[I just send it to him Mistress.]

The orb disappeared from my hand and Emerald said that she had sent, and we just needed to wait for Zelretch to send her the coordinates to next world. It took about five minutes for Zelretch to send a message back to us.

[Mistress Creator Zelretch has sent me the coordinates to the upcoming World, and a reward for accomplishing our goal here.]

What has he sent Emerald?

[He gave you one Quartz and some Shards. You currently have 750000 Shards and 24 Quartz Mistress.]

[Wow that's was a lot of Shards heck I could even get two Servants more to use from that.]

Emerald transport us to the next world would you I upgrade and buy there.

[Acknowledged Mistress. Initializing transport, Dimensional Coordinates accepted. Activating Universe transport shield. Creating Quantum Wormhole. Wormhole stabilized. World time sync complete. Transporting now!]

And when I felt like my entire body was squished through a straw and when it was gone, like I had come out the other end.

I felt the coarse hot sand on my skin, and heat on my back.

Oh, come on another desert really? I had already gotten enough of it in Hueco Mundo. No wonder Anakin hated it, it was really fucking irritating.

I stood up from where I had landed and turned a circle to get an idea of where I was. And all I saw was sand, a few rocks and a big one in the distance.

I had no idea, what World this was, and by the desert, I hoped it wasn't Mad Max.

I checked to see if Fou was still with me and thankfully the Beast had managed to cross with me.

Oh hey, Emerald can you scan for any life forms nearby?

[There are many small animal Souls nearby, but not any human one's Mistress.]

Well, that sucked.

But, things to be concerned about first, like finding shadows before the sun cooked me alive. I was about to ask Emerald for Lancer, so I could use her mount to find cover quickly. Then I felt it like the sand quake beneath my feet, I saw the sand around me move, and the sound of something _large_ moving beneath the sand.

"Emerald you said _small_ animal souls, so you tell me what that is?" I asked.

[But, my Instruments say that nothing is moving down there.]

I heard Emerald respond in panic.

"Emerald, of course, there is something down, I can hear it moving!" I yelled.

And that was then the sand in front of me blew upwards like a bomb had exploded. I closed my eyes to avoid the dust getting in them, and that was then I heard the growling.

I opened my eyes, and I saw a creature I had very much seen before. Not the form of it but, its design. The black color of the body, the white bone that covered portions of the body, and the red tribal marks that covered it. Along with the piercing red eyes, yep that was a Grimm.

"Holy shit that's a Grimm, HOLY SHIT THAT'S A GRIMM!" I Shouted as I saw its face split open into four, ready to consume me.

"Emerald Lancer now!" I ordered, and the Card appeared in my hand, as Grimm lunged at me. I managed to dodge its attack. And saw it burrow into the sand again.

I quickly installed and summoned Llamrei, mounted and fucking rode right out the place we had just been. Cause I was not dealing with the Grimm version of fucking Bloodworms.

Llamrei was in full gallop as the Grimm reappeared from the sand and chased us, along with smaller versions of it. As we rode, I quickly looked backward, and immediately regretted it as I saw the horde of Grimm that was on our tail. All kinds of Grimm were on our tail. I also saw Fou firmly attached to Llamrei's backside.

"Faster Llamrei!" I shouted as I stirred him towards the rock I had seen in the distance previously. That was when Emerald and said that she could detect a significant Soul over by the stone, we were heading towards.

We were a good three hundred meters from the rock then I saw it move.

Turns out the rock was not a rock.

Its head rose out of the sand, I could see its gaping maw ready to swallow everything. Two large tusks adorned its side. The beast was massive, but what was it? Cause that wasn't a Grimm.

When I felt it, the power, the energy, the vast amount of Prana that was coming from its mouth. And then it quickly began to build up. I had Llamrei run at full speed, enhancing him with Invisible Air we flew across the desert and past the stone beast before coming to a halt and turning around.

There I saw it, the beast releasing the gathered Prana and decimating the Grimm horde that had been chasing me. It summoned spikes of rock and stone, that shredded and pierced the Grimm, killing them. That was when I realized what kind of beast this was, It was a dragon, a dragon of earth and stone.

And then the dragon turned around and _looked_ at me before it spoke. "Why is a human so far from home and why do you feel like kin. Answer me now, or you shall feel the wrath of Jhen Mohran!" The dragon roared its question, and I felt very obligated to answer.

xxx

A/N: Now we are done with the first Arc and now on to RWBY along with a crossover. And Yes I stole Ichigo's Hollow Form and name form the Bleach Fic Way of Protector. Cause it was awesome and I was sad to see it go. So I made use of it here.

Cards:

Lancer Artoria Alter

Saber Nero

Assassin Shiki

Assassin Jack the Ripper

Craft Essences:

Parasitic Bomb X1

Dark Knight-Kun X1

Black Keys X1

Saint Shards: 750000

Saint Quartz: 24


	8. Chapter 8 - A Whole New World

I was breathing slowly as I looked into the face of the dragon who just asked how I smelled like a dragon. Which was an easy question to answer, since I was currently installing Arturia and she had the **Concept** of **The Red Dragon** given to her by Merlin before birth, and since I was at the moment her I had it too?

I had to answer soon as the giant rock dragon? Was looking impatient, but I wanted to see if could turn the question in my favor.

"That is a thing I would like to keep secret, but I will tell you if you take me to the nearest human village?" It was if the world had gone silent when I finished speaking. I really hoped he would accept the deal since I had been pressing my shitty **Charisma** for it to sound convincing and I was also running out of **Od** to use.

The silence was broken by Jhen laughing. "Hahaha, I take your deal little girl. Though I don't think that your horse can be carried by me."

"That won't be a problem," I said as I jumped of Llamrei and dismissed him. I saw one of Jhen's eyes widen in what seemed to be curiosity.

"That is interesting, now jump onto my back, little one, and I shall take you to the village that I guard against the hordes of the Sepa Nuri." That was peculiar I thought as I jumped up onto Jhen's back and sat as close to his head as I could. Those were some interesting words the dragon described the Grimm with, and I didn't know what they meant as Emerald hadn't translated them.

After finding a good spot to sit, I felt Jhen begin to move, and like a rocket, he surfed across the sand towards the village he had been talking about. "Now little one it's time you kept your end of the bargain. Explain to me why you feel like my kin?" Jhen's voice now that I thought about it, it reminded me of Parthunax's voice.

"I try to explain it as simple as possible. I can connect to a place called **Throne of Heroes** that stores the **Souls** of famous humans inside it. And that allows me to use their powers as if they were my own, along with the attributes they had in life. That's why feel like a dragon to you since the person I'm currently drawing from had been given the **Concept of a Red Dragon**. But, it costs energy to hold the connection, and I'm about to run out, so I'm going to let it go now."

I uninstalled Lancer and returned to my base form as it was. "It seems you are telling the truth as I can no longer sense the dragon that was inside you," Jhen said.

The conversation died, and the only sounds that could be heard were Jhen's body sailing across the desert and the wind going by my ears.

I allowed myself to relax a little as I sat upon the dragon's back, I let the tension that been in my body disappear, that had come from the scare, the giant Grimm had given me. For Jesus Christ fuck The Grimm was a hell of a lot more horrifying, then they didn't the animation filter on them as it was. Because of that I now couldn't wait to beat Salem the fuck, for the hell made a Grimm based flipping bloodworms, but that was a concern for the future. Now I just needed to figure where on Remnant I was and work my way from there.

Luckily me appearing in the desert had narrowed it down to place's either I was near Vacuo, or I was in Menagerie. And I would probably know by seeing if the village Jhen was taking me too's primary population was composed of Faunus. Jhen himself was another concern as an actual dragon had never appeared in RWBY except for Kevin, but he was a Grimm. The most Meta I could think of was that this **World** was a crossover one and Jhen was from another piece of work. But if that was true, it was one I didn't recognize as I certainly would have remembered giant rock dragon.

I put those thoughts on the back burner and asked Emerald if she could connect to Remnant's Internet. The answer I got was resounding no, saying that she was out of range for the moment so she couldn't log in to the net.

I felt Jhen come to a stop after having surfed on the sand as it was after twenty minutes or so. And in front of us, I saw a large wall with a gate in it, with watchtowers along it with looked to be snipers in them. "I have taken you to the village little one, now get off would you."

I took the frustration I heard in his voice as a sign to do it quickly, so I used his neck to land in the sand so that it would cushion my landing. "You were lucky, that you meet me and not one of my brothers, for they would have consumed you. But do know that I see great things in your future."

Well that some vague ass sage bullshit, I thought as I saw Jhen speed out into the horizon. I couldn't help but shake my head at as I turned around and walked towards the walled village. Though to my not surprise I saw the gate open up and out came a group of four wearing ridiculous but kinda awesome armor while carrying oversized weapons.

Jesus, the size of the sword that girl was carrying around on her back, made the Buster Sword look like a short sword. I held back my laughter that was about to escape as there was a 99.99% chance that they were Hunters and as they got closer I could see that they were all Faunus.

"Hello," I greeted them, the sudden greeting seemed to have taken them a bit of guard.

"Hello to you to miss," the male dog Faunus of the group responded. "Are you alright? We saw Lord Jhen outside the village walls do you know why he was here miss?"

"Yeah, he helped me out in the desert, and he gave me a lift into the village," I answered.

I saw them smile before the female giraffe Faunus, wearing redbone like armor began to talk. "That's Lord Jhen for you always willing to help others."

"If you pay the prize," I muttered.

"Ah, that is true, but they are usually small things. But why were you out in the desert miss? The place is crawling with all sorts of Grimm and other monsters." The Huntress asked.

"I'm a traveler from Mistral going from place to place to see if people are in need of help."I half-lied to them, the traveling part was real.

"That seems like noble work, but if you're a traveler, there is your equipment?" The other female Faunus asked this one being part lizard if I went by the scales on her skin.

"My Semblance allows me to create spatial pockets I can store things in." Which was kinda true except it wasn't me that made it. "So, I'm about to run out of **Aura** soon I would like to know if your village had an Inn or something like that I can rest in?" I asked.

"We do ma'am," The last of the group said, he was a male elk Faunus. "Come on I shall show you, my lady," He tried to sound like a chivalrous knight, but he didn't have the British accent needed for it.

"Thank you," I said.

The Hunters let me into the village and showed me the way to local Inn for the few travelers who came to their village. I also got find out from them that the village was in Menagerie and they were the only team of professional Huntsmen in it, their name being FMGO(Flamingo). With a few soldiers to help them, they were the only the defense the village had, along with Jhen in the desert who prevented larger Grimm from attacking.

They dropped me off in front of the Inn and left to do their patrol rounds. But as I stood in front of the Inn, I remembered that I didn't have any Lien to pay with. So, I quickly asked Emerald if could buy them from Item Store like I could the Yen, then I had been in Karakura.

I got a thankfully I could, and I got a thousand Lien for a thousand Shards.

After I the money I went into the Inn and went over to what I would call the reception/bar. I hit the bell and a few seconds later a strongly built male lion Faunus came walked through the door.

"So, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Room for one please?"

"How many nights?"

"Just one night."

"That would be twenty-five Lied, fifteen extra if you want breakfast in the morning."

"I take," I said as I pulled out the money and gave it to him.

The man walked over to the wall there hang a wall of keys with numbers on them. He took one of them off and walked over and placed it on the desk. "The key to room four, go up the left stairs. Breakfast is eight in the morning, don't be late." Lion finished talking and walked back into what I guessed was the kitchen.

I took the key from the desk and walked up the first floor to find my bed for the night. I found the door with number four on it and used the key to open it. I walked inside and gave them room a quick look over. Like the rest of the Inn it was made of wood, a single bed in the corner near the window with a table to the side and some lamps. And of to the side was another door, I opened it and took a quick look and saw that it was just the bathroom.

As I made my way over to the bed, Fou jumped off my shoulder and onto the bed and made a bed of the pillow. I took a seat on the bed's edge and had Emerald bring up the Upgrades I could buy.

I did the most optimal and bought two more upgrades for the Class Card storage allowing me now to carry six, leaving with me with 149000 Saint Shards left. Next just to complete it, so it didn't bug me I fully bought all the blade upgrades, allowing Emerald to create any nonmechanical weapon with Hard Light.

Leaving me with 101800 Saint Shards left. I wondered if I should buy some more or save them for later. I decided to buy two more upgrades for **Alteration of The Soul**. And just like last time I felt the change happen to me, like chains that had bound me had been broken. Now I only had 11800 SS left.

After that, I went over to the Servant store, and I hoped that I could get a Caster so that I could get to unlocking my **Magic Circuits**. I had 24 Saint Quartz to use, I pressed the buy option and saw the card spin to show a CE called The Faithful Dog Who Waits.

I did it again and got Black Keys, fuck you Kirei. I rolled once more and got another BLACK FUCKING KEY! I rolled again, and this time and I got, I felt something break inside me as I saw Black Keys again. This time I I didn't get Rejoice, but I did get another CE which was named Holy Shroud of Magdalene. I rolled my third last time, and this time I got, I saw the card reveal itself to be Asterios.

Oh, I was going to have fun with cause some said his mother was a train. I rolled again hoping to get more Servants, but instead, I got another Black Key. If anybody had seen my smile at that point, they would have run out of the room screaming. I rolled for the last time hoping that Gacha would take mercy on my soul, and it heard my prayer as I saw another Servant appear, and it was another Assassin, but this one was the dear Dr. Jekyll.

I just sighed as I had Emerald dismiss the screen I was a wee bit disappointed that I didn't get a Caster to use. I looked out the Window and saw the sun was beginning to set, guess I had arrived in this **World** in the evening. I closed the door to my room and took off my clothes and laid in my bet to get some sleep and recover some **Od.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Hiking Ensues

The morning sun shined on the village of Langsa as I had finally learned earlier from a map I had just bought and that it was located at the right end of Menagerie. And that was the opposite end of the continent I wanted to be if I wanted to leave it with a ship.

Now I walking through the village and on all my sides were various Faunus walking about, and some were giving me looks of hatred, but most were ignoring me. I was towards the villages east gate so that I could leave and head towards the harbor city of Kuo Kuana. Though to get to the harbor I had to first walk all the way and since crossing the desert, was the shorter route to Kuo Kuana it was complete suicide to do so. So, I had of course chosen to go the longer, but the much safer way of just hugging the coastline and just going west from there.

And having just stocked up on food, water, and a tent to sleep in, along with other supplies. And now I was very prepared for the week-long journey it would take me to walk to Kuo Kuana. I had entertained the thought of just installing Lancer and just run across the desert at top speed and see if I could clutch it. But Emerald had not so subtly killed the idea, saying that I would have run out of **Od** before I was even halfway there and so I had dropped it and chosen the non-death route again.

"Nice to see you again Miss?" Said a female voice to my right which brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head to see who it was and I saw it was the female giraffe Faunus from the day before. "You're welcome?" I think I didn't get her name yesterday. "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

Now the female huntress looked embarrassed. "Oh, it seems that we forgot to introduce ourselves yesterday? How embarrassing," She chastised herself. "Well, we can rectify that now. Hello, my name is Opal," Opal held her hand out to shake mine, and I took it.

"Emilya," I said and took back my hand. "And this little guy here is Fou." I scratched the beast behind his ears.

"Well nice to meet you too Fou. So, I'm guessing that you're already leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah, like I told you and your teammates yesterday, I was only here to rest."

"That's understandable, but I hope that you enjoyed your very short stay in our lovely village."

"I did, but I gotta go now Opal, I want to catch as much daylight as possible," I said.

"Okay, it was nice meeting and talking to you Emilya, Goodbye," Opal said to me and waived to me while walking away.

"Goodbye to you too Opal!" I shouted. "Such a nice girl I said to myself."

Well with that over I continued my way to the gates, and a minute later I walked through and continued walking forward until I would meet the coastline and then just follow it. And from then on out it would be smooth sailing from me.

Xxx

"AH JESUS CHRIST JUST DIE!" I shouted as I brought a burning **Aestus Estus** down on the monster in front of me and killed it just like I had many others of its kind in the last ten minutes.

I looked down at the now dead giant spider monster and shuddered dear God was it disturbing to look at. Hey, Emerald is there any more of them nearby.

[No Misstress I can't detect any more monster souls nearby.]

And thank God for that I thought, as I had **Aestus Estus** transform back into its Class Card.

"Fou," Fou said as he returned to my shoulder, having jumped off then I began fighting the giant spider monsters.

"Yep, they are gone now Fou," I said.

I slowly began walking out of the spider nest I had stumbled into, avoiding the webbing as much as possible. So that it didn't get into my hair, as that would be a pain to deal with later to get out.

Three day's had passed since I had left the village of Langsa behind me. The first two days had been quiet, and I hadn't encountered any Grimm or monsters which suited me perfectly. But had of course changed then I just walked into this nest a few minutes ago, so that had broken my lucky streak, but at least now I hoped something like this wouldn't happen again.

Oh before I forget Emerald what did I get for killing those spiders.

[You got 15K SS for that Mistress.]

Thanks for that Emerald. I mentally thanked her, while walking to another place that hopefully didn't have giant spiders.

Xxx

"I really should stop tempting Murphy," I said to myself, as I looked at was happening below me.

It was currently the fifth day of my journey to Kuo Kuana, and I had decided to cut my travel time by taking a shortcut through the mountains. I had checked the map, and it seemed like a viable solution and would have cut the travel time down by at least a day and a half. I had run by Emerald and Fou, and they had agreed to take the route. Though Emerald only agreed if I was careful, she could be such a mother hen sometimes.

And the track across the mountain area had gone great, sure the rocky terrain had been a little bit hard to navigate, but I did while I was Including Jackie, so it made it a bit easier to travel across the mountains.

I hadn't encountered anything since the giant spiders, which I guess was lucky for me. Until now that is as looked down into the valley below and saw a giant beast fighting against a rather large horde of Grimm composed various subspecies. Ranging from Alpha-Beowolfs to ten trauma llamas. And it very much looked like the monster was winning as lightning flung from its body to fry the Grimm.

The reason I currently running away from the large fight was that I was considering joining in to get some Shards out of it maybe a Quartz. I spent a few seconds more on the idea before I Unincluded Jackie and had Emerald bring out Arturia. It was at this moment I wished that I had gotten an Archer from the Gacha, as I readied my lance to fire at them. But this would certainly make due.

And now that I was Installed as Lancer I could tell that the monster down below was of dragonkin, but it was so much less than Jhen had felt like. While he felt Old and powerful, this one felt young and brass. But enough dilly-dallying it was time to slay some beasts.

" **Rhongomyniad!** " I shouted and released a fraction of the light that existed at the end of the world, and the valley below me ceased to exist and just became a barren land.

"So, Emerald what's the tally for that," I asked.

[That would be one Saint Quartz and 70K Shards Mistress.]

I couldn't help but smile at that. And now if I used my Install to travel, I could make I most of the way to Kuo Kuana

Xxx

"Finally I'm here," I said, as I finally entered the boundaries of Kuo Kuana after six days of traveling one day shorter than I had planned. Even with my install, I hadn't quite made it to the city before it became night so I just decided to arrive in the morning instead.

Now that I had arrived, I had to find out when the ship would set sail/ take off to Vale. But before that, I had to talk to Blake's dad about what Adam was planning, if I had arrived before Beacon fell, and if I had come after I would just need to talk to Blake and then set sail for Mistral instead and find Oscar.

I didn't take me long to locate the house, it being the same as it had been in the show.I walked up to the large wooden house and knocked on the door. And a few seconds later I was greeted by Blake Belladonna not wearing her bow, her cat ears could be clearly seen on top of her head.

I spoke before she could speak. "Hello Miss Belladonna, would you like to know that Miss Xiaolong is not mad at you," I said in my most Ozpin like voice.

Xxx

 **A/N:** I had various ideas in my head in where I would place myself in the timeline, and It chose despair.


	10. Chapter 10 - Q and A

Blake looked stunned at me after I finished speaking, but that quickly disappeared, and before I knew it I had the blade of **Gambol Shroud** at my neck. "Who are you! How do you know about that?" The question's flowed out of her mouth, like a waterfall.

I tried not to sound nervous with the blade at my neck as I spoke to her breaking her flow of questions. "Blake, take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Emilya Spirit, and I'm here on Ozpin's behalf. And I'm willing to answer any questions you might have, but you would please remove your sword from my neck?" I lied, but she seemed to accept it as she removed **Gambol** from my neck "Thank you."

"You better be telling the truth." Blake threatened as she sheathed her sword.

"I promise I'm not," I reassured her, even though I was lying through my teeth.

"Blake who is it." A male voice came from inside the house, and a moment later Sun walked up behind Blake.

"Hello Mr. Wukong, it's nice to meet you. Though I can see that you have been wounded." I said as I looked at his band-aided stomach area. Which was perfect for me as that meant that Yang would be showing up soon.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Hey, Blake do you know who this lady is, and what is that on her shoulder?" Sun asked. And I think that Fou just took offense to being called a thing, by the monkey.

"I don't, but she says she's here on Ozpin's behalf."

"Wait how? The last I heard about him was that he was dead?"

"That is what most people believe, but somebody like Cinder Fall doesn't have the capabilities to kill someone like him permanently, but he is still recovering, and that's why I'm here. To bring you to speed on what has happened, what is going to happen. Tell you about the enemy and make sure you reunite with your teammates." What I said was true, I was going to do that, the reason I had given had been a lie. "How about we go inside to discuss things."

"O-oh sure," Blake said. "Come right in." What I had said, had made her let, her guard a little bit down. But she looked at me suspiciously, the same with Sun but not as much. I didn't think he was capable of being paranoid or was I just remembering his character wrong.

"Thank you," You I reponed as I stepped inside the house. "I had expected it to be Mr. or Mrs. Belladona answering the door, are your parents not home?"

"No, they are, they are just still asleep, they like to sleep late on the weekends," Blake said as she leads us into what I thought was the living room. I took a seat in of the chairs, while Blake and Sun sat on the sofa.

"So, as I said before my name Emilya Spirit and my companion here is called Fou, and as I also said, I work for Ozpin, and I will answer any question, you might have, that I'm able to." I really hoped that this would convince them that I was on their side.

"You can first tell me, about how you know what happened… What happened," Blake repeated herself. "Between Yang, Adam, and me?" Wow, I was impressed with Blake right, to come out and actually say it. I had assumed she would just be vague about and not say it outright.

"That's an easy question to answer. I saw it happen of course." I answered. That was then I saw Blake's eyes widen before they filled with rage. I really should learn not to give partial answers.

"What did you say?" Blake said in in barely restrained fury.

"Now, Blake before you do anything, you're going to regret doing. Let me complete my answer. Just because I saw it happening doesn't mean I was there to stop Yang from losing her arm, to Adam's blade."

"Wait that doesn't make any sense how could you see it happen, but not be there to help also?" Sun asked.

"I used scrying to see what was happening while I was in Mistral." I lied, but the remote viewing part was true. I just wasn't in Mistral, seeing Beacon fall.

"Scrying?" Sun asked.

"You can also call it remote-viewing, Farsight, Pericognition. What you call I can view another place from afar with the right tools on hand using Magecraft." That was a half-lie, I couldn't do that just yet.

"Okay, I accept that, but you said "Using Magecraft." What is that?" Sun asked.

"Now, that Sun is a private business, that pertains to only me. Now next question please." I requested.

"You said, inform us about the enemy. We already know who that is. It's Cinder and the White Fang." Blake said, in anger at the last part.

"Yes, they are a problem, but they are only pawns to the true enemy," I said.

"And who is this? true enemy?"

"Why I thought that would be obvious to you Hunters. The true enemy is one you have been taught to fight in your school."

"Wait! The Grimm!" Said a shocked Sun.

"Yes, are or rather the leader of the Grimm."

"The Grimm have a leader." Yelled Sun again in surprise along with Blake.

"Why wouldn't they. Didn't the school teach you that the older a Creature of Grimm is the more intelligent it becomes? So, why wouldn't the most ancient of them not lead the Horde?

"Yeah, that makes sense." Both Hunters said.

"And she, that's what we call "It" because she has the form of a human woman. That is our true enemy me she who seeks the end of all that has a **Soul**. Her name is Salem, and she is the one we need to stop."

Blake was about to speak again but was stopped as somebody had just walked into the living room. "Good morning kids and oh it seems that we have a guest in the house. And who might you be dear." Spoke a very morning fresh Kali Belladonna.

"My name is Emilya Spirit, and I'm here on Headmasters Ozpin's to see that his students are okay. And I'm happy to see that Miss Belladonna and Mr. Wukong are okay after they disappeared then Beacon Fell. And I'm thrilled to see that Mr. Wukong is taken care of then he didn't show up in Heaven with the rest of his teammates." I tried to put myself in the role of Ozpin's assistant.

"Oh, it's good to hear that the headmaster is okay and how concerned he is for his students. Now I need to make some tea. Would you like some to Miss Spirit."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Belladonna."

"Please call me Kali. Mrs, makes me feel old."

Kali then, thank you for the offer Kali, but I'm going to have to say no, this was just a short meeting to get them up to date on current events in the Kingdoms. I just have few things left to say to them before I leave. But, I'm staying until the Ship to Mistral goes, so I'm willing to have one another time and share some embarrassing stories about your daughter during her time in Beacon."

"I think I take you up on that," Kali said as she left the living room and headed to what I presumably thought was the kitchen.

I looked back at Sun and Blake, who now looked very cross with me. "Alright I'm going to have to cut this meeting short, but like I said I'm going to stay here until a ship to Mistral sails. So, we will be able to talk again later. But here is the important stuff to know. Salem is looking for four artifacts that are hidden in each Hunter school. That's why Beacon was attacked to find it. And now Mistral and Heaven are up. Next, that's why we are going to go there to stop it. Sun your team is already there, and Blake yours is traveling there. But first then is the cruise ship from Vale going to arrive?"

"In about a week I think," Blake answered.

"That's great cause Yang is going to be on that. So, now you two can make up before we go to Mistral and the couple you're meant to be. See yeah." I said and sprinted out of the house before Blake had a chance to process what I had just said.

"What the fuck, do you mean by us being a couple!" I heard Blake scream as I ran out of the front door and Into the market to escape the angry feline.

That was so worth it.

Emerald didn't agree and neither.

Xxx

 **A/N:** And for those that want the list of upgrades and things like that, wait for a bit for these are just cross posted chapters from SB and SV.


	11. Chapter 11- Open Sesame

"Argh!" I roared as I swung my halberds at the monsters and Grimm that surrounded me. I moved them all down as my immense strength broke the sound barrier, with every single swing. "Come on, come on and get me, fight me, hurt me, give me hugs!" I brought down one of my halberds on a dinosaur looking monster and cleaved it in half.

Blood flew everywhere as the force I had made sent it flying creating a shower of blood.

My body was on autopilot as the **Mad Enhancement** I was currently under guided me to slaughter more.

I was more or less a passenger in my own body as it went on a rampage, Asterios was truly the pain train.

The reason for why I was using **Mad Enhancement** right was simple. I was grinding for Quartz and Saint Shards. This **World** was perfect for what gamers would call farming as there were a ton of monsters you could slay, and you would be praised for doing it.

And for me, I was rewarded with Shards and Quartz if they were powerful enough. I had actually finally asked Emerald how I actually got Shards and Quartz from slaying enemies and doing certain things.

She explained to that it involved a bit of the Second and Third True Magic, by harvesting the potential existence of a thing and forging them into Shards and Quartz to use, which was when used to create Class Cards, Craft Essences and Items. I easily accepted the explanation as that kind of magic was above my knowledge.

And so for the last week, I had been trying to get more Quartz so that I could get more Servants to use and hopefully get a Caster so that I could finally unlock my **Circuits**.

I had of course done a few other things during the past week, I had been testing out the other Cards I had gotten besides Asterios, even though he was awesome to use and I looked like a hot cow girl while he was installed. Jackie had been a bit of an experience, she was an excellent Assassin while being turned into a loli with a big botty was a bit embarrassing. And I mean that, Jackie had overly womanly hips.

But, the biggest I had learned was the extent the mental influences from the Servants I received, with Jackie Installed. I found myself uncomfortable okay, with just going up to Kali and ripping her guts out. But, it had come to a head when I had tried out the good doctor, after that, I had promised myself to never use him again, cause I still didn't know what the fuck Mr. Hyde had done while he had been in control.

And I never wanted to know about it despite what Emerald said about it.

Besides my mental trauma, I had also been spending some time Blake and Sun telling them all the information they needed to know. From what I knew about Salem's people and all that stuff, I had also been talking to Kali and Ghira about how to deal with the White Fang and telling them that most members had been compromised by Adam and his ideals.

Ghira hadn't taken that news very well.

I took notice of my reserves and forced myself back into my body and disabled **Mad Enhancement** and I began to run at the maximum speed my **C-Rank Agility** allowed me to, and a few minutes later I was back at where I had set up my tent and uninstalled.

"Who, that was exhausting so, Emerald what is my total right now?"

You currently have 256397 Saint Shards and 5 Saint Quartz to use for summoning Mistress.

"Great if I sell Jekyll I should be able to summon twice."

Mistress, the use of Hyde, wasn't your fault, I should have.

"I don't want you to take the blame Emerald for my stupid decision, I should have seen it coming really. Bring up the shop would you?" I asked, and she obeyed as the holographic screen appeared.

I saw the screen for Servant Shop, and I went into the storage first where I saw the Class Cards that I had at the moment.

I pressed on Jekyll's card and sold it sending the copy of the **Heroic Spirit** back to the throne and converting the left over card int a Quartz.

I pressed back and now saw that I had six Quartz to use.

Pushing my luck once again I pressed buy and saw the Card spin on the screen and stopped to reveal, Another Craft Essence this time the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch. I just wanted to sigh a bit at that.

I pressed the button again, and this time I got an Archer, and it revealed it self to be…

 **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

I mentally laughed, and I was pretty sure I did it out loud as I saw Fou come out of his tent and looked at me like I was insane and I probably was.

I had gotten EMIYA, the Wrought Iron Hero himself, fuck you Salem Prepare the fucking Lupe cause you were going to get fucked.

"Sorry for waking you now Emerald give me EMIYA I'm about to open my **Circuits** in a moment.

Of course Mistress.

The Class Card appeared in my hand, I still had enough **Od** this little experiment. "Install."

My body flashed the usual light when I installed, and now I was looking through EMIYA's mind for the specific information I needed.

And I got it.

I uninstalled, and Emerald put the Card back in the storage.

"I hope this actually works," I said to myself.

I imagined it in my head, the steps to take to open my **Magic Circuits**.

The image was clear in my head I knew what to do. My **Od** the life force of my **Soul** I could feel it flowing inside me and I guided it to where it should be. "Open."

I screamed as my entire body was wracked with pain, and I passed out.

Xxx

 **A/N:** Short chapter, Circuits are finally unlocked, and I wish I had this kind of gacha luck in the real game.


	12. Chapter 12 - Yangposition

I felt the wake of consciousness hit me as my eyes opened up once again to sunlight hitting them. I raised myself from the ground outside my tent, where I had fallen unconscious after unlocking my **Magic Circuits** using Emiya's knowledge.

I flicked my **Circuits** on again using the image of a string being cut as my trigger, this time there was no pain, only the small amount of heat that they usually generated. Now I could finally be taught, **Magecraft** byEmerald and speaking of my Kaleidostick. The string was cut again, and lines across my arm disappeared.

"Hey, Emerald did anything happen when I was out cold?" I asked my companion.

[Nobody has approached your body in the last three hours Mistress, and Fou has been keeping critters way while you were out.]

"Thanks, for the update Emerald and you to Fou."

"Fou!" The Cath Palug responded in kind, and he jumped on me, taking his seat on my shoulder like he was Pikachu. I still thanked that he was so small and weighed nothing, so him being there wasn't a problem.

And now I had to go back to the Belladonna's house, Yang should have arrived already by ship. At least I hoped so as that what it had looked like at the end of volume 4, Yang arriving on Menagerie. God I wished, I wasn't wrong about that assumption.

I began walking from my camp, but I came quickly to a stop when Emerald's body lit up, and the holographic screen appeared.

[Incomming call from Ichigo Kurosaki]

Well, about time he called I was beginning to think that, he never would.

I pressed the accept call button.

"And here I thought you would never call me Ichigo? Was I really that or were you too embarrassed to hear my voice again after I screamed out your name?" I teased the hybrid.

" _Why you gotta be like that Emilya."_ Ichigo's tone was one of embarrassment. _"Anyway I wanted to call earlier, but things kept pilling up, and I had to put it off continuously and before I knew it two weeks had gone by."_

"I accept your excuse, so what has happened? I'm guessing that the Seireitei isn't happy with me leaving?"

" _Right on the nail, it was a big mess you left behind for me to deal with you know. The Captains kept interrogating me about you, prying information from me, but I didn't say anything. The can be some real hard assess sometimes, especially the old man. But I did get one in about the Combat Pas, and its no longer spying on me."_

"That's good."

" _Also, I have a message from Soi-Fon to you."_ Well, that surprised me. _"She said that if I ever got to talk to you again, I was supposed to say, that she is sorry about going off on you like that and that she is grateful for telling her about Ginjo."_

"Tell, her that I appreciate the apology, and there are no hard feelings between us. So, did anything else happen cause that couldn't have taken two weeks?"

" _I do that, yeah, and I did only take about a week to get everything in order, but when a guy named Muramasa showed up."_

"Ah the Zanpakuto Rebellion, I should probably have mentioned that in hindsight. Did you have any problems with him?"

" _Of course you know about that, and no we didn't it was just annoying with him turning everybody Zanpakutos against their wielders, at least Karin is going to be a better wielder than his previous one. So that was my two weeks how are things on your end in the new universe your in?"_

Wait, what? Karin had become Muramasas wielder, I had not seen that coming at all. I wondered how that development had come about. "It's okay here for lack of a better word. In this universe, people figured out how to use their **Souls** to make forcefields around their body and hin superpowers. But the world is filled with **Souls** monsters lead by a woman that wishes to exterminate humanity, along with standard supermonsters that have souls like dragons and electric dinosaurs."

" _That sounds like a terrible place to live. It makes my life seem like a vacation. So are you going to kill the obvious villain and help them?"_

"And the inhabitants would agree with you Ichigo this place is like always five seconds away from a Zerg rush, and of course I'm going to help them? if I didn't, I wouldn't be worthy of using my power."

" _Of course you would, but if I somehow can, I will help you Emilya."_

"And I could probably get Emerald to teleport you if I needed it, but I can handle it Ichigo this place doesn't rank high on my power scale, the only would who could give me any trouble would be the boss women. Now I need to get going Ichigo, I need to meet up with somebody, so I talk to you again later."

" _Yeah, you to Emilya."_

"And have you gotten together with Rukia or Orihime yet? Cause you won't be getting booty from me anytime soon."

I heard the call end with that.

Oh, Ichigo you just make it too easy.

I began walking towards the Belladonna home once again, treading through the market/fishing village of Kuo Kuana. Where I came to the center house where Blake's house was.

And as I walked up the stairs, Emerald informed me that an unknown **Soul** was inside the house And hopefully that was Yang.

As I stood in front of the door I could hear voices yelling at each other, and both were female, I couldn't hear the words clearly, but the tones were easy to recognize as Yang and Blake.

I opened the wooden doors and stepped inside, the argument Blake and Yang were having clear to my ears.

"I RAN BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT ANYMORE!"

"YOU THINK WE WOULD CARE? IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT I LOST MY ARM IT WAS ADAM!"

"So, am I interrupting anything?" I asked as I entered the living room. Blake and Yang stood in front of each other looking frustrated and in the middle sitting on the sofa behind them was Sun, who looked like he didn't want to be there.

They turned their head towards me Blake glared while Yang gave me a look of curiosity. "Blake who is that?"

"That Yang is Emilya Spirit she says she works for Ozpin," Blake told her teammate.

"I do, so Blake did you update Yang Xiao-Long her on what I told you, or did you go straight to arguing, with each other when she came through the door?" I asked. The two looked embarrassed and sat down on the sofa next to Sun.

"No, I didn't tell her what you did us yet," Blake answered.

"Tell me what?" Yang asked as she looked at us.

"Right, Yang hold onto your mind for this is going to blow it, and you to Sun and Blake, I'm going to tell you what I haven't told you yet," I stated.

Xxx

"Holy Crap!" Was all Yang had to say as I finished speaking, Blake and Sun were quiet as they contemplated the information I had given. "So, the Grimm is lead by a woman who has a hate boner for humanity and especially Ozpin who is a wizard that can't die and reincarnates into another body afterward. She wants to find four relics made by two gods, and the seasonal maidens who are real and got magic powers. You work for Ozpin as an informant, and you got magic of your own and no Aura or Semblance."

"Thank you for summarizing Yang, now do you wish to got to Haven with us and stop them from getting the Relic in Haven."

"Yeah, I'm with you," Yang said. "What about you Blake, Sun?" She asked the two Faunus in the room.

"it's all really crazy, but we have to settle somethings here first, but we will join you," Blake said to her teammate, and I saw Yang give her a smile in response.

"Like Blake said, I'm with, and it will be good to see my teammates again, and the ship is going to leave in three days so, that should be enough time to deal with the White Fang here," Sun said.

"That's settled when we deal with the White Fang operatives still on Menagerie and leave for Mistral in three days." I proposed, and everyone agreed.

"Hey, Emilya you said you also could use magic, so could you give us a show?" Yang asked after a few seconds of silence.

"If you want to?" The three Huntsmen in training nodded. "Alright, first an explanation of what I can actually do and what my magic is about, it is very different from the Maidens. So be prepared for a lecture."

"Yeah, sure we got three hours until dad does his speech, and this is something I'm interested to hear," Blake said.

"You can be such a nerd sometimes, Blake. But yeah, I would like to hear, but could you get to the awesome stuff as fast as possible." Yang responded to Blake.

"Can we get some snacks before we start?" Sun asked looking at us for confirmation.

"Sure go get some," I said. Sun stood up and left the room and came back a few minutes later with a tray of food and drinks.

I started the lecture on magic and doing it made me think I should have started a career in teaching if I had been abducted by Zelretch for this little multiverse adventure. I went over Magecraft, introducing them to Emerald, talked about the Throne. They were a bit disturbed by that, to use another Soul for your own gain. Which made sense as the Soul in Remnant was probably regarded with a bit of… _fuck what's word for it._ I thought, anyway it didn't matter, I knew what I meant, and it wasn't like anybody was reading my thoughts. They also asked why people why didn't know about it, I just gave the lie that magic users kept themselves hidden and Ozpin was one of the few that knew about it. There was no need to mention that I was from another universe, they probably learn later, but that time wasn't now. "… So, by using Emerald and the Saint Quartz, I can make these Class Cards and use the powers of the heroes in the Throne." I finished." I finished explaining.

"So could we get that show?" Yang asked again.

"Sure." I took one of the Class Cards I had placed on the table, it was Nero. "Include," I spoke, and in a flash of light **Estus Aestus** appeared in my hand.

The long artistic black and red blade gave off a small shimmer of heat.

"Wow that is cool, which hero does that sword belong to?" Sun asked as he looked at the blade.

I un-included, turning **Estus Aestus** back into its Class Card form. "That belonged to an ancient Emperor by the name of Nero." Which was probably true as I subscribed to the Remnant used to be Earth headcanon. But with all the monster beside the Grimm walking about the face of the planet, I would have to throw it in the trash bin for this universe. Or I could be thinking in Nasu-terms and say that one of the pillars had collapsed and Phantasmals Species had escaped from the Reverse Side.

But that wasn't important right, now. In the grand scheme of things, the monsters being hunted beside the Grimm were of little consequence.

 _Wait?..._

 _Monsters being hunted._

 _Monster Hunt._

 _Monster Hunters_

 _This is a Monster Hunter/RWBY, crossover universe isn't it. That's why the armor of the Huntsmen seemed familiar._

I wanted to smack myself for not figuring it out earlier, but it really wasn't on me I didn't know a lot about that franchise. The only reason it had even occurred to me was a fit of Fridge Logic.

I left my thoughts as I spoke to the others. "So, guys Gihra is going to start his conference soon, so should we discuss a scenario of the White Fang assassination attempt while does so?" I asked the very plausible scenario.

Xxx

A/N:


	13. Chapter 13 - Speeches and Magecraft

The buzzing sound of the press filled the air and my ears as I leaned against the outer wall of the Belladonna resident.

A mass of 50 Faunus, Fannie? Civilian and reporters were currently standing in front of the house waiting for Ghira to begin making his speech.

I was currently under the SEP-Field that Emerald was able to make, so they weren't able to observe my presence.

I watched a Faunus standing in front of a Scroll talking into the device, probably recording the event so that it could be viewed across Menagerie. As they weren't able to broadcast as the CCT was down in the 'fifth' kingdom.

But I had managed to learn through subtle inquiries that two devices could communicate with each other across continents if they were designed specifically to do so. In short a two-way radio.

I returned my attention to the podium as Ghira along with Blake, Sun, Khali, and surprisingly enough Yang.

Guess they could use her as evidence of what Adam had done.

I couldn't wait to de-horn that bull.

I listened in as Ghira began his speech, the large feline Faunus started by addressing the crowd and addressing the happenings of the last few months, starting with the fall of Beacon. He then goes onto explain Adam's involvement in the incident. Going onto to say that Adam plans to attack Haven next in a month at the next full moon.

That should give us plenty of time.

Ghira went onto say that he and his family along with a few soldiers would go Mistral and inform the council of Adam's plan.

Yeah, you kinda had to do it physically now didn't you.

But as I heard Ghira's speech. My attention was taken by two Faunus in the crowd. The twins that worked for Adam and were his eyes and ears in Menagerie. I had forgotten that they even existed in the first, and only seeing them now reminded me that they did.

I hoped they wouldn't start any trouble, or they could, and I could maybe gain two Saint Quartz from their… tragic death? Yeah, I'm going to go with that.

"Now I will pass the podium to my daughter Blake and her and teammate Yang Xiao-Long. They will tell you more about what happened at Beacon then I fell." Ghira said as he moved away from the podium, and the two girls taking his place.

Well, time to score some significant sympathy points from the Faunus of Menagerie.

"Thank you for coming, now as you might have figured my partner and I was-." Blake began to say but was interrupted by somebody shouting.

"Traitor!"

And that was my cue to step in and stop stupid little Ilia from ruining this.

The cloak that she had been wearing fell to the ground as she revealed herself standing in full White Fang get up.

 _Emerald disable the SEP-Field._

[Yes, Mistress.]

"That is hilarious coming from your mouth Miss White Fang operative!" I spoke out loud, making my presence known as I walked down the stairs to the podium.

"Who, are you human? And what do you mean by that? I have never betrayed anyone." She retorted.

"Name's Emilya Spirit and I'm just here to check up on a few students. And you must be stupid if you actually think you haven't betrayed anybody."

"Do not accuse me of being a traitor, I have not betrayed the White Fang or cause. Like these one have." Ilia pointed her finger at the Belladonna family. "To say that the Faunus should work together with humans and just forget what they have done to us?"

"Then you're a deluded fool! You have not betrayed the White Fang, no you and your organization have betrayed the entirety of Remnant!" I shouted at her making the chameleon girl stop cold. "Do you have any idea of the damage you have done? You have brought down CCT Network, ending global communication and destroying a Huntsman Academy. In that instance, the White Fang did more damage to civilization that the Grimm have in eighty years, since the great war. The tension between humans and Faunus is higher than it has ever been. All because of the extremist fools who lead you around like a stick on carrot does to a donkey. You always running after what you can never get, by repeating the same action over, and over again." I ranted. "If the discrimination of Faunus is wrong then the opposite is true. What your Adam seeks in not equality, but genocide against the innocent." Ilia was seemingly wholly frozen not knowing how to respond. "Now little girl go home and re-think your life, before making any more stupid decisions."

God, was that good to get out of my system, feel so much better.

I still looked at Ilia my eyes glaring as hard as they could, but thankfully she decided to make the smart decision and ran away.

"Now to the rest of you I have this to say to you, I don't expect you to take up arms and fight the White Fang no. I just want you to say no, to deny them, and their philosophy of hatred. That is all the world can ask of you, you deserve your peace. Now Belladonna's if you want to talk. I am in my tent." I said and left the shocked crowd.

Hmm, I needed to get better at 'You Suck' speeches, for something, told me I was going to make a lot more of those, wasn't I?

Xxx

 _Crack!_

The sound of stone breaking apart could be heard as I over reinforced it with my Prana.

"Alright, try number 34," I said as took another stone and tried to use **Reinforcement** on it like it did the others.

I had made my way back to my tent after making my speech, and I was currently practicing my **Magecraft**. I was currently learning to manipulate my Prana and use it in spells. The first and only one I knew was **Reinforcement** having just learned it from Emerald a little bit earlier.

It was one of those fundamental spells a Magus had to learn before going to the more advanced stuff. **Reinforcement** was a spell that did like it said and reinforced by putting Prana into an object. It had a lot of breath, but if you put too much Prana into an object, it would break, just like all my previous rocks. It was was also a spell that taught Magi to control their Prana, so they had better feel for it.

Now while I wanted to go and do the crazy stuff as soon as possible, I knew I had to be patient, or I would accidentally kill myself. **Magecraft** was dangerous to use as the **Magic Circuits** inside my body that allowed me to cast spells at all. And if I overused them, they could break, and I could die.

In terms of a magical system **Magecraft** sat right in the middle of the hard and soft system scale. There were clear rules what you couldn't do with **Magecraft** that was connected to Solomon's Foundation. And I didn't want to think about how I was able to do **Magecraft** at all since I shouldn't be connected to that Foundation. But what you could do with it was very undefined then you took and looked at it closely. For I still remembered Kayneths little speech about his defenses, before he got Kiritsugued.

But as before there were things, **Magecraft** that I could not do to various factors. For in Nasuland Magi had an Elemental Affinity, which guided towards certain avenues of magic, and so did their Origin.

A good example would be Shirou he had an Element and Origin of Sword. So, asking him to cast a Fireball would be impossible. But a sword rain he could easily do.

Of the five standard elements in **Magecraft** that consisted of Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Ether. I had an Elemental Affinity for Earth and Ether, along with an Origin that Emerald had told best could be described as making Spiritual Connections.

Which explained a bit with me being able to use Class Cards so well.

But having those things affect my **Magecraft** it bared me from a lot of conventional stuff. Emerald had suggested that my research and learning should go towards Necromancy and Spiritual Evocation. Along with a side help of a few combat spells, I already had a few ideas in mind for things to make.

The stone in my hand broke again.

[Mistress that should be enough for today, so that you don't damage your **Magic Circuits** they are still newly opened.]

"I hear you Emerald," I said as closed my eyes. "Shut." And at that twenty-three lines closed inside my mind.

That was the number of **Magic** Circuits that I possessed of above average quality.

"Did you have to tear into her like that?" The calm voice of Blake reached my ears, and I turned my eyes to where she was walking towards my little camp.

"I had too, she was going to do something stupid and ruin what you were trying to do, and besides I think I got her to think about things. Hopefully?" I answered Blake.

"You talk as if you know her?"

"And you do?" Answered the question, with my own question.

I saw her hesitate before she did. "Her name is Ilia, she was a friend from my days in the White Fang." Didn't expect Blake to actually admit that.

"No I don't know her, but I just made some assumptions about her character through her appearance and the way she appeared." I lied, trying to appear more competent than I was, cause it was all about that image you projected. "She is all bark and no bite, if it truly came down to it, she would run away."

"You really think that she would?"

"Maybe, maybe not? But I believe that is the most likely action she will take, I'm good at reading people. So, Blake is there anything else you want? Or was it only to talk about your friend." I asked the cat Faunus.

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to hear, why you did, what you did. She probably needed to hear it, but you came off as holy than thou then you did. Sounding like what you say is true and everyone else is wrong." Gheesh Blake, here I thought I laid it in hard.

But she was kind of right.

But it was more a consequence of my foreknowledge and genre savviness.

"I hear you, and I know that, but I really don't care enough to correct that attitude, cause ninety-nine percent of the time, I am right," I said.

"Anyway dinner is ready soon, I think mom would like you to join us," Blake told me.

"Ah, sure I'm getting hungry. I'm guessing that its fish?" I asked.

Blake just gave me a look that told me she knew what I was implying.

It's not racism if it's true?

[You're terrible Mistress.]

Oh, be quiet Emerald.

Xxx

 _Lemon: Contains horse_

It was indeed fish that we got to fish, but it was something that looked like a baby Seaking. The variety of Monster Hunter monsters certainly made for a varied dish.

It tasted good, no arguing about that. Kali was the perfect housewife.

Now I was back in my camp, and I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

My loins burned at the thought of doing something so naughty.

I removed my hands from down below, and I saw fingers coated with my pussy juice it stuck to my fingers and stretched like thick saliva.

"Fuck I'm so turned on," I muttered as I put my fingers into my mouth and sucked the sexual fluids of them.

It had a sweet and salty taste to it. It tasted so much different than cum, it was mostly salty.

Like the Gacha.

Anyways, now it was time be a little sexual deviant.

"Install." I intoned and second later I had assumed the form of Lancer Arturia in all her glory.

And then we a thoughts Llamrai appeared by my side. I couldn't help but smile at him.

Thankfully I had made Fou go into the tent so he wouldn't see what a naughty girl I was about to do.

"Hello boy could you help mommy out?" I asked as my armor and clothes disappeared freeing my now double D. breasts from their confinement.

My nipples stood out like sore thumbs, already massive heard, from my own arousal.

A female body really did feel better than a male one in terms of arousal.

And it was so much more sensitive.

I freaking loved it.

I moaned as I felt the air against my body, the slightly chill air brushed against my nipples and clit. My female micro cock peaking out from behinds its hood.

I had masturbated using Nero's body before, but I had not used Arturia's form. Or had I had sex with them.

This would be a first for me in what I was about to do.

But it seemed not from Arturia's memories and Llamrei's reaction to seeing me naked.

I could see under his body, that his massive horse cock was starting to get erect. As it slowly left its furry sheath from which hang to large testicles that probably churned with cum waiting to be spent.

"Oh my! Llamrei sweetheart what is it you got there? That seems uncomfortable do you want mommy to take care of it?" I asked.

The stallion neighed and stamped his hooves on the ground.

"Then let mommy do her duty," I said as I kneeled down and got a good look at Llamrei's shaft.

It had to be at least two feet long and bare the comparison the same thickness as a soda can. It was also primarily a black color with a few skin colored spots on it.

I moved closer, and suddenly my lips meet the cock head and instantly I was met by salty taste of his pre-cum that was starting to leak out. It tasted both fresh and familiar to me.

My tongue left my mouth as it caressed the cock flesh to try n stimulate more of the delicious pre from it.

Though that didn't last long as Llamrei moved forwards and the cockhead was pushed between my lips, and I was soon deepthroating the horse cock.

I moaned as I felt the cock go down my throat. It felt so good to have it moved down my throat that I couldn't almost think due to the pleasure.

Llamrei continued to puck his hot throbbing meat down, my throat and I continue to take it. But it stopped as I came face to heath with his sheath.

But I wasn't done yet he had yet to cum and fill up my stomach with his spunk.

Now it was time to do my part.

I began moving my head back and forth as I administrated fellatio.

And he seemed to enjoy it as I heard him moan in pleasure and move a bit back and forth to thrust his cock all the way down my throat.

My hand reached out and took hold off his big fat balls and began to massage them.

I could feel the cum inside Llamrei's large fat nuts as my fingers caressed it.

His pre continued to flow down into my stomach, but I wanted the main buffet and nothing else.

So it took and pulled back a little, so some Llamrei's shaft was free to the air. I could see my spit coating the black horse cock.

I still couldn't believe I was able to deep throat this monster of a cock.

Though thanks to my salvia, I could do this.

It took hold of my tits and wrapped them around the horse meat I was sucking, now going my loyal steed a titfuck in addition to his blowjob.

And that seemed to do the trick as I felt the cock expand.

I came as I felt the flowing cum being shot down into my stomach. It was coming so large amounts I could feel my stomach start to expand a bit outward.

Though despite how good it felt it was enough and I pulled back while he was still coming.

So, then the still cum shooting head left my mouth I was given a nice coating of sperm on my face and tits. Making my pale skin as Arturia even white thanks to it.

"Hope you liked… It." I said and stopped as saw that Llamrei's horsecock hadn't retracted back into his sheath but was still as erect as it had first popped out of it. "My poor boy you must be so pent up. Don't worry mama will take care of all your needs." I said, and I couldn't believe I was about to take the next step into beastiality.

But my pussy was so soaking wet.

I turned around left the space under Llamrei's legs and presented myself to him.

Like I was a dirty mare during breeding season.

And people saw the juices flowing from my cunt, they would probably think so.

And Llamrei didn't need any words to know what to do next.

I saw and heard his hooves as they walked past me. Only his front ones as I started to feel something press up against my pussy lips.

"Ahh!" I moaned an I felt the familiar feeling, thanks to Ichigo of cock penetrating into my pussy.

"Ah!" I screamed a bit of pain as I was forced wide open by Llamrei's immense horse cock.

His thick meat stretching my walls wide open.

And he didn't do it slowly.

Oh no.

He did it in a few seconds and soon after he was entirely inside of me.

My cervix had been forced open by the immense cock. That the impossible happened and I had taken a foot of cock straight into my womb.

I would have fucking died if it weren't for the fact that I was using Arturia to do this.

But I really didn't care as moans and begging left my mouth for Llamrei to pummel and breed me with his bitch breaker.

It felt like thousands of orgasms filled my mind as he did so.

I could fell my skin and stomach stretching even more now.

My noble steed was fucking me like I was sex tool meant for him to get off on.

And it all came to an end when I felt Llamrei cum a second and final time.

My tongue rolled out of my mouth as I was starting to bliss out on the feeling of hot horse cum filling my womb. I could feel his sperm seeking out eggs that weren't there.

But all good things had to come to an end and soon after Llamrei left my count after having emptied himself, and his shaft retreated back into his sheath.

I turned around as I could feel the thick cream seep out of my cunt.

I needed to get back into my tent before I passed out.

With a thought, Llamrei was gone, and I was back to normal. Though my stomach was still bloated. Though how didn't feel any discomfort from the fucking I had just received. I was just going to chalk it up to anime logic. Or was it porn logic right now.

Anyway, I didn't care right now I was dead tired.

I crawled into my tent and managed to close the zipper and mosquito net before I actually fell asleep due to sexual exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14 - Row, Row, Row my boat

"Fou!"

Hmm.

"Fou!"

Hmm.

"Fou!"

"AUUUUU!" I shouted in pain as I was forcefully woken up. "Fou what the hell was that for?" I asked the fluffy critter as I sat up in my tent rubbing my nose as that was where he had bitten me.

"Fou!" He squeaked again and turned forwards running out the tent. "What the hell is up? you crazy Beast" I said as I stuck my head out the tent. "Shit!" groaned in response to what I was seeing. I quickly put on clothes, and Emerald on my arm waking my Kaleidostick up.

[What is it, Mistress?]

"Trouble," I said out loud. "Give me Jackie to include would you?" I asked, and second, later the Assassin Class Card appeared in my hand. "Thank you. Include"

I began to run towards the plumes of smoke rising from the town at high-speed.

It only took me a few seconds to arrive, behind a large that was watching Belladonna resident going up in flames.

I saw Yang, Sun, Blake along with her family carrying other bodies, out the burning building.

I took a breath, and with a single jump I leaped across the crowd and landed in front of the stairs.

"What, the hell happened here?" I asked as I approached the Faunus family and the two Huntsmen.

"Hey, Emilya got to see you up. Anyway, the White Fang tried to Assassinate Blake and her family." Yang answered looking unharmed as ever. _Unharmed. Unarmed._

Fuck that was a bad one.

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked the obvious question as I just could have looked to the right and seen my answer.

"A few of the guards and a couple White Fang Agents died, the one that git hurt the most was Mr. Crouching Tiger over there or is it panther?" Wait did she just. "Anyway guess who decided to turn tail on the White Fang." Yang pointed over her shoulder, and I followed thump as I saw Ilia talking to the Belladonnas

"So, you made your choice and decided to come to your senses and seen what your organization for what it truly is?" Asked as I walked past Yang, and up the stairs.

Ilia turned her attention from the Belladonnas to me. "I did."

"Good, you're better off for it. Blake is your father alright?" I asked the man had several stab wounds on his body.

"it's nothing serious, just flesh wounds my Aura will have them healed in a day or two." The giant of a man said as he stood back up. Kalia was such a lucky woman, wonder if she was acceptable to a threesome. And steam hit us as water was finally used to quell the flames of the burning building. "Now excuse me I have to calm my people down, now the rest of you find a place to get some sleep, we are leaving for Mistral tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" We all said, as walked down the stairs supported by his wife.

"Would it be a problem if joined your guys, I want to say no to Adam's face?" Ilia asked timidly, she probably felt so embarrassed right now, because of her previous actions.

"Sure, you can. The more Adam get's fucked, the better I feel!" Yang said. And that was one serious hate boner for the bull.

"Okay, then we got a second rogue for the party, now I see you all in the morning, I'm tired as all hell. Night." I yawned as I left the others, and returned to my tent to continue sleeping after I unincluded Jackie.

Xxx

"Det er den knald røde gummi båd, der en gummi båd, for dig og mig." I sang in Danish as I laid down on the deck of the cruise ship sunbathing.

We had left the island of Menagerie behind us and were now heading towards the colder climate of Mistral. So, I would try to get as much out of the remaining sun as possible. And it would be a lot, as the entire trip would take a month.

I was going to get the Berserk experience, wasn't I?

And it was going to be boring as all hell, as I would only have my Magecraft and a few fights during the trip to entertain myself. As seen with the journey to Menagerie from Sanus. The ship had seemingly only been attacked once during the time Blake and Sun had been on it. But as seen on the map we were going to cross a large chunk of ocean, where we easily could be attacked.

"What kind of demonic language are you singing in?" I heard the voice of Sun ask, as his steps got closer.

As he did, I could feel Fou move about on my stomach as he was woken from his nap. That was one thing I had noticed over the two weeks I had spent with the little critter. He liked to sleep as much as possible, possibly trying to regain his energy at a faster rate beside what I gave to him through our familial bond.

"That was my native language thank you very much, and no it isn't demonic, just because your illiterate ears can't appreciate art," I said, but I couldn't take it seriously and laughed for a few seconds later. "So, what do you want Sun? It can't be just to look at sexy me. I think Blake would be happy to show you her goods. Or do you want to do me instead, I happily take this bikini off if you want?" I didn't have to see his face to know that he currently looked like a tomato. He might show off his abs to ladies, but if a girl does it to him, he gets more flustered than a virgin. But he was still a virgin wasn't he, I had to rectify that tonight.

"No, you can keep it on. I just want to ask what we can expect from our enemies when we get home?" The monkey Fanus asked as he now stood in front of me.

"Yeah, you went to Haven after moving there from Vacuo right?" I saw him nod. "As to answer your question. I don't know, don't what we can expect from Salem. I know that he wants the Relic hidden in Haven, but I don't know what she will do to get it."

"I see, thanks for answering Emilya, I was just concerned, and I hope nothing is going to happen to my family and classmates."

"Don't worry Sun, nothing bad is going to happen, they are going to be stopped by anything too bad happens. So, we have a month to relax and practice, for I'm going to be 100% chill right now."

"You're right, I'm getting way to stressed about this, thanks for talk enjoy your me bath," Sun said as he walked away.

Wait did he just?

He fucking did! Oh my god!

"Your pun was bad, and you should feel bad for that one Sun!" I yelled as it turned to look at the monkey currently running away. "Ass," I said as I returned to my sunbathing.

And the image of swimming in Sun Wukongs appeared in my mind.

"Again fuck you Sun. Maybe later."

Xxx

 _Lemon: Girl and Cat on Monkey King_

And later it was as I left my room, the moon up where the star that aluminated this planet was now on the other side. Stars filled the night sky as there was no light pollution.

I was hot and bothered and in need of release, and I hadn't gotten any in few days, and it would be a bad idea to _that_ on the boat. The crew would never get the smell of horse out the wood.

I came to the door that would go into Sun's room.

I opened the door, and I was greeted by an interesting sight.

"So, Blake, can I join you? I'm sure Sun is able to satisfy two women."

The two Faunus looked baffled at me before their minds caught up.

"Emilya what are you doing in Sun's room!?" Blake asked.

I shut the door behind me and actually closed it, unlike what these two idiots had forgotten to do.

"Well, the same as you Blake I'm here to Sun use his penis and fuck my vagina," I answered honestly.

"You can't be that blunt about something like this."

"Why not?" I asked with a smirked. I began to take off my clothes.

Both cat and monkey didn't speak until I was standing naked in the room.

"Are you going two going to strip or what?" I asked. For doing the whole taking off clothes while making out was annoying, and awkward as all hell.

"Blake I don't think we're going to be able to stop her from joining," Sun said.

And damn right he was. I was going to be sexually satisfied here.

Blake looked uncomfortable but relented. She began to strip with a blush on her face. The same did Sun. And soon they were both naked.

Sun's erection was a good nice long and fat. Not like Llamrei and his horsecock. Which then I realized it should have been a mare like in legend. But not like those are ever wrong especially then Fate is concerned.

And Blake looks like she was curious by the wet panties she had thrown away.

Now time to get this threesome started.

"So, are the both of you virgins?" I asked.

I got an awkward nod from the both of them.

My time to deflower some teenagers.

"Well, first we need to get you both ready, and you properly wet Blake. So, it doesn't hurt as much when we go to vaginal." I said.

That wasn't a problem for me I was already leaking like a river.

"Okay, what do I do first?" Blake asked.

"First, you need to get Sun's cock nice and wet so give him a blowjob," I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down beside Sun. "I show you."

I leaned down to Sun's large dick and took it into my mouth.

"Oh, god Emilya your mouth is so hot and wet." I heard Sun compliment me as bopped my head up and a few times. I got a bit of pre-cum into my mouth, I lifted my mouth up so that I was able to lick the slit and get more pre-cum.

"Ah, Emilya I'm going to cum." Sun moaned, and I could feel his dick starting to twitch.

I took all of it into my mouth again, and I felt Sun unload his salty sperm into my mouth.

I moaned as it went down my throat, it continued to fire for few more seconds until it stopped.

I removed my mouth from the still hard shaft and swallowed the cum that was still in my mouth, savoring its taste.

"That was really hot Emilya," Sun said as he panted slightly.

"Hope you enjoyed it Sun. Now, Blake, it's your turn as you can see he's still rock hard." I said as I pointed to the cock.

"Isn't it wet now?" She asked.

"Yes, but you aren't yet, and we have to fix that."

"Oh, okay," Blake said as blushing virgin. She went down on all fours and lowered her head towards her crush's cock.

I saw her take it into her mouth, but she didn't take it all the way down like I had. As her gag reflex made her stop halfway down.

It was sloppy and awkward looking, but Blake finally gave Sun something that could be called a blowjob.

And now it was time to lube her up good.

I crawled away from my position on the bed and made my way behind Blake, the cat Faunus not even having noticed me moving.

The girl to into her blowjob.

The little slut.

Anyway, now I was looking at her hairless pussy.

Her folds were a nice pink color, and I could see her starting to heat up and get wet. But he was going to need to cum at least once, before being able to take Sun's dick at all.

Her virgin pussy would need the lubricant.

She bucked backward as my tongue tasted the pussy's pussy.

God, I was turning into Yang.

But, with me licking Blake's cunt up and down she really got into it.

I began to add my fingers to my licks, and soon I felt her cum, and my face got a nice shower that thankfully wasn't golden.

Cause I was not into that shit. That along with scat and vore could go fuck out of sex-life.

Now it was time for the main course.

I lifted Blake head of Sun's cock and quickly sandwiched under my body.

Our breasts mashed against one another. Funnily we were about the same cup size. So they didn't spill around each other or be swallowed by the other.

And our nipples touching was certainly pleasurable to the mind.

"Emilya what are you doing?" Blake asked confused about what I was doing.

" That's quite simple Blake. I'm preparing the main course, of course. Now Mr. Wukong which pussy do you wish to sample from first?" I asked as I grinded my wet cunt up against Blake's own.

"I still can't believe I let you talk us into yo- AHH." Blake's complaints were cut off by a massive moan from her lips.

Guess that Sun had decided to take Blake of the first course. But soon it was me, and I felt the cock penetrate my nether lips and spreading my vaginal walls. And so Sun continued to switch between us, going in and out of our pussies.

Dumping all of his hot cum inside of multiple times.

Though didn't keep it vanilla.

We switched to all kind of positions. Were Blake ate me out while I gave Sun, a titfuck. Where Blake did the same. Sun eating us out while he fucked one of us.

Giving him a double titfuck and blowjob.

We continued until both Blake, and I was exhausted.

"So, when is the next time?" I asked as my body was rocked by another orgasm.

Xxx

 _10 days later._

The last few days had been a bit awkward between Blake and me. More so her than me really, I wasn't embarrassed at all.

But thankfully, the awkwardness had passed then we had gotten into another session with Sun, and then pretty much done it every night. That monkey boy had stamina, that was all I could say after, he had managed to get four out of me in a single night. And to my surprise, nobody knew what we were doing not even Yang had managed to discover why Blake had been awkward around me. I had made it clear to the two that I was just a friend with benefits to them, and I wasn't going to interfere with their relationship. I was just there to spice up sexy time, and that they should invite Ilia or Yang, then I couldn't join them anymore.

Blake had thrown her shoe at me for saying that.

And the sex also made feel better and not so pent up.

During the last ten days, I had also continued to get my Magecraft lessons from Emerald, with me continuing to learn the basics in both practical and theory. Magecraft involved a lot of math especially Formalcraft, which I was starting to learn how to draw circles for. As they need to be as perfect as fucking Ed's are. But I had also managed to learn the rest of the basic spells such as Projection, Alteration, and Structural Analysis. I was crap at them but, at least I knew them now. And understood the usefulness of them. I was never going to be Shirou at Projection, but it was a good exercise in Prana manipulation outside the body, for then I started to make attack spells. Also, Structural Analysis was the best if I could learn to bring it somewhere near Shirou's level nothing would be secret from me.

I had also been talking with the captain of the ship learning about what they did to defend against Grimm, and Monsters if they attacked the ship. And the old man had been helpful to answer my questions, as he seemingly enjoyed teaching others about ships.

In the ten days Yang, Blake, Ilia, Sun, and I had also been sparring with each other like we were doing right now.

*cling, cling*

The sound of blades hitting each other could be earth on the ship as Kanshou and Bakuya meet their edge against Blake's Gambol Shroud's edge. I was currently Installed as EMIYA to spar with the girls and boys currently. As he was the most versatile Hero, I currently had, and his style and experience made for a good sparring partner for them.

They also had certainly been surprised when I showed off my full Install, as I turned into a tanned sexy ass, Asian woman.

I disengaged the blade lock with Blake and quickly kicked her legs from out under her, making her fall, before dodging a punch from Yang. I let go of my blades so that I was able to shoulder throw her. I quickly kneeled down to catch the married blades, before I blocked a strike from Ilia and Sun. I took Kanshou and Bakuya in a reverse grip spinning around so that my swords were pressing forwards forcing their weapons out of their hands.

The weapons fell to the ground, and I was the victor of the spar.

"Okay, everyone, that's enough for today." They all crumbled to the floor in exhaustion. "Your teamwork is coming along great Blake, Yan despite being rusty and not having thought together for almost even months. But the rest of you still have a tendency to attack one at a time, and that is that bad. Overwhelm the opponent from the start until they are down, do not hesitate or you will die."

"Hear, hear!" The four of them said.

"Do you dears want some refreshment?" Asked Kali from the sidelines, where she and Ghira were sitting watching me beat the snot out of their daughter and friend.

A chorus of, yes mom, Ms. Kali was that followed the question.

"Yes, that would be appreciated, Kali," I answered.

"So, Emilya you think we're going to get attacked by another Monster?" Yang asked as she stood back up and her gauntlets returned to their brace form.

And that was another thing, for the day after we had left for Mistral we had been attacked by one higher end sea monsters seemingly each and every day, for no reason. They hadn't been any threat as one Broken Phantasm to the face were all that was needed to end them. But I got Saint Quartz and twenty thousand SS out of it so I couldn't complain about it, and I had wished for not to be bored.

But I still wondered why they attacked us there had to be a reason for it, maybe they were attracted to Fou or something since he was a Beast, weakened that he was right now.

And speaking of the fluff ball, he was eating from the snack bowl that had been standing on a table his fur was now a yellow color. I would have to clean him up again.

"Fou?" He said, as he removed his head from the bowl and looked at me asking if he has done anything wrong.

I decided to answer Yang's question. "Probably, I see no reason for it to not happen. And if the streak keeps up, one should arrive right about now." As I said that the water, on our left side exploded up revealing the monsters that had decided to attack us. It was another water dragon, it seemed that most monsters in the world had a dragon attribute to them.

It elongated body rose from the water, its scales/hide a cyan blue color its head was broad and mouth was wide and filled with fangs. I could see in its throat that it was about to unleash its breath attack.

"That's a Sea Wyvern," Blake said identifying the monster that had decided to attack us.

"On it I," I said, and within a second a black bow appeared in my hand. " **I am The Bone of My Sword, Trace on!"** I intoned, and in my right hand, a sword appeared that was fit for the job. And as I pulled it back on the bowstring, it changed into a shape more fit to be shot from a bow. " **Slay the dragon! Ascalon!** " I shouted and fired the anti-dragon sword of Saint George.

The sword-arrow was fired at the speed of sound impacting the wyvern before I could attack, the Broken Phantasm exploded killing the beast.

"I still think that is complete bullshit, but damn isn't it awesome to see," Yang said as she watched the explosion I had made.

"I totally agree," I said, as Emerald said that I had gotten one more Saint Quartz and 20000SS.

Xxx

 _A little while before Adam attacks Haven:_

I was laying in my bed with Emerald active and the Upgrade Shop open for me to use, in a few short.

We were going to arrive in Mistrals Habour in a few minutes, and I wanted to be as prepared as possible. I went and bought another slot for my Class Cards bringing me up to eight and costing me all most, all of my SS.

Afterward, I went over to the Servant/Craft Essence Shop. I had 29 Saint Quartz to use thanks to the monsters I had killed during the boat trip. Which would get me nine rolls, for me to get a few more Servants and hopefully no Black Keys.

I did the first roll, and what I got was Avenger Medusa also known as Gorgon, well I hadn't expected that. It was perfect for an Adam sized garden gnome. But I had already had a plan for dealing with Adam and the White Fang. Aura protected against many things, but it wasn't a perfect forcefield, as it didn't stop Huntsmen from breathing.

I rolled again and this time I got. A Craft Essence called Premonition of The Beginning. One that would restore my reserves for a little bit.

The third roll was. AC-Type Lightning Cookies that said that it just to be sold for SS. And Emerald could have mentioned I could do that.

Four was Saber Alter, I really didn't know what to do with her I already, had her Edgy Tits version, but fucking Excalibur dammit. Fuck it taking her over Lancer. I sold Lancer getting one Saint Quartz back.

My fifth roll got me, the Craft Essence Aniversary Heroes. Which was just a generic attack increase by 10%.

The sixth roll had me another sell for SS Craft Essence.

My seventh roll had me Yggdrasil Tree, that increased the power of NP for Cu Chulainn only. Selling that.

Eight, nine and ten got me, Hans Christian Andersen, who immediately sold again, for he would not be useful for me at the moment. He had a powerful Noble Phantasm, but he would not help me very much only others, and it would take far to long to be useful. The next was Tamamo which I had to keep, I finally had a Caster, but who to exchange her with. I decided for Arsterios to be the one and I got one more Saint Quartz. The final one was another the Craft Essence My Necklace which would go to the sell pile as it would only work for Marie.

I went back to the sell option and burned Craft Essences to get some SS. I got 60K for the six I sold.

[Was that all you needed Mistress?]

Yes, it was Emerald. Now can you access the CCT tower from here?

[Yes, I can Mistress I'm able to pick up the radio waves sent by the tower from here]

Great, can you find a map of Mistral for me?

[Yes, Mistress projecting it for you] A second later the holographic map appeared. I looked it over as to find the location of Haven so that I could use the quickest route from the harbor to the school.

"Hey, Emilya we are going to be arriving in the harbor in five minutes are you ready?" Asked Blake from the other side of the door to my cabin.

"Yeah, I'm ready just waiting for me, I am out in a second." I answered, "Let's go and save the world Fou."

"Fou!" He responded as he jumped up on my shoulder.

Xxx

 _Ah, land._ Ghira Belladonna a thought as he and his entourage followed him off the ship his lovely wife walking beside him. His daughter and his friend following right behind him. He was so happy that Ilia had seen reason, and joined them and stopped following the White Fang and Adam. That was a thing he regretted, he should have helped the boy then he had the chance to do so. But it was too late now, and Adam Taurus had become a monster of hate and rage, that needed to be stopped.

"Now, I'm going to call the Mistral council and inform them of Adam's plan to attack Haven and bring down the CCT and find out if Sienna Khan is still alive. Now I need you five to get to the school before… Guy's where is Miss Spirit?" He asked as then he had turned around to address the young Huntsmen, he didn't see the agent that worked for Ozpin among them.

"I think she left us in the dust sir." Sun Wukong, his daughter's _boyfriend_ answered him. "I think that's her jumping up cliff there." He pointed to the side, and thanks to his night sight he was able to see a small figure move up the mountain the maintain that Mistral was created on. Right to where Haven Academy should. "But Fou is still here." And that was true Miss Spirit's pet was standing right at Sun's feet.

Ghira grunted as he realized what she was trying to do. "Try to catch up with her as quickly as possible." He ordered them.

"We do sir/dad." Was the answer he got.

Xxx

For the first in a long time, Adam felt happy, as his men planted the explosions to bring down the CCT while his business partners were retrieving the object they needed from the school. He didn't care what it was they wanted, so long as he got to watch the humans burn so that the Faunus could take their right full place in the world.

"How long til all the explosives have been planted?" He asked one of the grunts wearing the standard mask.

"We're eighty percent done, they will be all planted in a few more minutes Leader Adam." He answered.

"Good." He answered, a wicked smile on his face.

But as he walked around the courtyard, a fog began to appear around him and his men.

"What in the world- Kah," Adam started to say, but it was caught off as he began to cough violently, and he could hear the same of his men.

Adam crumpled to the ground, as pain assaulted his body, and blood began to run out of his mouth.

Attack.

They were under attack.

Adam reached into his jacket and pulled out the remote detonator for the explosives. But it fell out of his hand as his heart stopped working.

Adam Taurus died not with a bang or as a martyr, but with a whimper, and no one taking up his ideal. As his bodies organs were turned to liquid, by the act of the poisonous mist.

Xxx

"Thank you, Jackie, mommy appreciate the help," I said as I uninstalled and **The Mist** disappeared as I did.

Fucking eat shit Adam, I thought as I saw his dead body, down in the courtyard, as I stood on top of the roof of the front entrance.

The roof itself, was one of glass so I could look right down and see what was happening- And that was Ruby, Qrow, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar/Ozpin. On the opposite side of them was Raven, Cinder, Hazel, Mercury and Emerald(Mine was better.), and wait? Shit is that Weiss? How, the fuck? Did she get captured or something. There was also another Tribal looking girl probably one of Raven's men. And placing something into the monument behind was, the man who I believed to be the Headmaster, and I didn't know he was a Faunus.

The cowardly Lion indeed.

I saw the monument start to move downwards revealing itself to be an elevator. So, the Relic was probably down there.

[Mistress I'm detecting two Magical Cores from group designated Villains]

Heh, I had expected Emerald to be able to detect the power of the Fall Maiden- Wait? Two?

[Yes, from the ones named Cinder and Raven, there are differences, but the Magical Cores are identical.]

So, Raven was a Maiden. I definitely didn't see that coming.

Now it was time to interrupt and introduce myself before they managed to get the Relic for themselves.

Caster vs. Maidens was a go it seemed.

Emerald gave me Tamamo and installed. Fou

"Mikon!"

Xxx

Leo felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest.

He had finally taken the final stretch in betraying Ozpin, and shown Salem's people where the Relic was.

But, it was all worth as soon he would be free, from the bindings that had been placed on hin y Ozpin. No more secrets to keep, and he could be left to run his school in peace.

That was when he heard the sound of breaking glass, and the sound of a female voice shouting. "Mikon!"

He watched as a person landed in front of them, with the back to Qrow.

Everyone looked at the new person that had shown up, and Leo analyzed her appearance. She was a busty woman wearing a Kimono that looked like the rich of Mistral would wear to formal events, that showed a tremendous amount of cleavage. But the most unusual thing about her along with impossible was the double Faunus features that she had. Fox ears and tail, and that should not be possible all Faunus had one animal trait, even him with his lion tail.

"Who, are you?" Came the harsh voice of madam Cinder. Looking like she was about to set fire to the entire room.

The fox Faunus didn't answer her, but instead, she turned her head to face Qrow's group of students from Beacon. But mainly on the boy with.. oh no it couldn't be?

"Agent Emilya Spirit at your service Ozpin, the White Fang operatives outside has been stopped from planting explosives and destroying Haven's CCT."

Oh, it was.

He needed to leave right now, for if Ozpin had already reincarnated, that was a problem.

"Ozpin." Came the growl from Hazel.

Oh, this was going to be bad.

"Hazel, Emerald, Mercury intercept them while we retrieve the Relic." Cinder ordered.

"As if, I'm going to let you get it." Said the fox woman.

And now was his time to run.

Leo ran as fast as he could away from both groups using his Aura to enhance his speed as he ran up the stairs and towards his office.

He quickly began gathering various belongings, it had all gone to shit now, he just wanted to be free and with Ozpin alive, and the White Fang had stopped, he would never be free not even from Salem as she would keep using him to combat the resurrected Ozpin. And now he needed to run before-

"What are doing Leonardo." Leo's soul and body froze as he heard the voice, that had ruined his life along with Ozpin.

The room got suddenly so much colder.

"Salem, hmm, my Lady. I-I just needed to uhh." His voice stammered as he tried to find words to say as he looked at the menacing, floating communication Grimm. Its red tentacles hanging from its body.

Fear filled Leo's mind and body at how many times that thing had chocked him.

"Speak clearly Leonardo, what is happening currently, have Cinder claimed the Relic?"

"The plan has gone to hell, ma'am. Qrow showed up with weapons, and he had Ozpin with him. And then another one claiming to be one of Ozpin's people showed up. A female fox Faumus that I've never seen. She said, she stopped Adam Taurus from enacting his plan, all of it has fallen apart." He spoke clearly this time. And a plan formulated in Leo's head if he destroyed the Grimm he would be able to escape, and Salem would not be able to track him. He just had to fire all of his dust at once.

"I see, but why then are you not assisting them in the endeavor to retrieve the Relic Leonardo?" Her cold voice asked.

That was when he acted, his weapon unfolded, and he launched a ball of magma at the Grimm, by combining Earth and Fire Dust via his Semblance. After he did, he quickly ran past it, but before he managed to get out of the door. Something snagged around his legs, and he feæl towards the ground face first.

"Oh, Leonardo why did you have to that."

Nononono. "My lady, please forgive, I can still assist you I still know many secrets. Please have mercy Salem!" Leo, shouted as he was dragged back towards the Grimm, a tentacle went around his neck.

Xxx

"Coward to the end," Salem said to herself, as she had the Seer selføterminate after it finished killing Leonardo. She couldn't have him tell all his secrets if he were captured.

As she sat in the chair, she went over the information Leonardo had given her before she had killed him. She hadn't expected Ozpin to reincarnate so soon into another body, it always took at least two years before he appeared in a compatible body.

Could her counterpart becoming, stronger and recovering some of that magic he had given to his Maiden's. It was a possibility one she had considered before, and maybe now finally that seemed to be the case.

And then there was the Adam and the White Fang, it seemed that Ozpin had gained an operative she didn't know about. Perhaps he was finally getting better at keeping secrets, nah, that would be ludicrous. Information that was supposed to be secrets left his mouth like a waterfall, as soon as somebody asked him about them. No, this was a new player that had entered the scene. But she had such high hopes for Adam. She had never seen a Faunus so full, of anger and hatred before, it was like he was on the constant brink of falling into the Darkness and losing his Heart. But in the end, it seemed that she would have to deal, with this herself as usual if she wanted to get anything done. She hoped that Cinder, along with Hazel would manage to retrieve the Relic before all of Mistral was crushed.

Salem had to take a bit more extreme measures now, she had expected this to go smoothly with Adam destroying the Kingdom's ability to communicate and then send in her Grimm to kill them all.

But, now thanks to a gift from her mentor, she would be able to accelerate her plans of destroying humanity finally.

Salem raised herself from her throne and left the meeting room, walking down the corridors of her castle to a new room she had created a few days ago.

The large dark purplish doors opened up for automatically, as she approached them.

The lights on the walls lit up, and the room was illuminated.

She would have to reward Watts more for modernizing her Castle. There were few human inventions that Salem approved of, and two of them were running hot water, and a kitchen that she could cook in. It had been so long since she had had an Apple Pie before Watts had built it for her.

Before Salem was currently an inactive Grimm spawn pool, but what was above it was the most important thing.

Floating above the pool was a golden chalice, one filled to the brim with magical energy, significantly surpassing whatever powers she and Ozpin currently possessed. But I was all directed for one single purpose.

"Oh, hear me Holy Grail and fulfill my summoning of Servant which shall destroy civilization, and let it be born in the flesh of evil." Salem chanted, and the grail flared with golden light. And within seconds the Grimm Pool below it began to move and condense. Until it had shaped into the form of a human being.

"I.. Am… Servant Saber, King.. of The Huns."

Xxx

Character Information:

Name: Emilya Spirit

Height: 165 CM

Weight: 60 KG

Place of Origin: Body; Japan/ Soul; Denmark

Likes: Reading

Dislikes: Hypocrites

Natural Enemy: ?

Image Color: Red Copper

Elemental Affinities: Earth/Ether

Origins: Spirit/Connection

Magecraft Spells: Reinforcement/Structual Analysis/Alteration/Projection/Formalcraft/

Class Cards:

Assassin: Shiki

Archer: EMIYA

Assassin: Jack the Ripper

Caster: Tamamo

Saber: Nero

Saber: Arturia Alter

Avenger: Gorgon

Craft Essences:

Premonition of The Beginning X1 - Restores Od reserves

Anniversary Heroes X1 - Increast attack by 10%

The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch X1 - Restores Od Reserves

The Faithful Dog Who Waits X1 - Increase the damage of Magecraft

Black Keys X4 - One Shot bladed weapons

Emerald Upgrades:

Teleportation LV1: Emerald can Teleport to any place on a planet as long as she, has precise Space-Time Coordinates. Can create markers that can be teleported to. Next Level 300K SS

Blade LV7 MAX: Emerald creates nonmechanical weapons with **Prana**. A quick melee attack.

Class Card Storage LV4: Increase the amount of Class Cards that can be stored. Seven Cards can be stored at the moment. Next Level 1.6M SS

Hacking LV4: Allows Emerald to hack Electronics. Next level 28K SS

SEP-Field LV1: Emerald can make a low-level field that causes normal people to ignore Emilya. Next level 50K SS

Inventory LV1: Emerald creates a pocket dimension that can store items. Current Size: Objects with the size of a small bike. Next level 20K SS

Alteration of The Soul LV3 : Emeralds artificially increases the production of **Od** In Emilya's Soul. Next Level 120K SS

Search Radius LV1: Range 500 Meters can Emerald Detect non-hidden souls and space-time anomalies. 28K SS

Scan LV 2: Emerald can scan enemies to discover weaknesses. Next level 4K SS

Fabrication LV0: Emerald can make small objects using **Prana**. Next Level 50K SS

Saint Shards: 106397

Saint Quartz: 3

Roll Chances

1-50: Craft Essences

51-89: Class Card

90-100: Black Keys

Rate ups: Merlin, Gilgamesh(Archer), Nobunaga(Archer), Suzuka Gozen, Atalanta

1-4: Rate ups

Roll dice for servant number


End file.
